Ski estival
by Dark Roz
Summary: "Pardon, Mademoiselle Motta ? Une classe de neiges pendant les vacances d'été ! Vous plaisantez !" - Non, elle était sérieuse. Ou comment rendre le quotidien des New Directions encore plus tordu qu'il ne l'est déjà. - SLASH. Beaucoup de couples. Défi/Cadeau pour Alounet. Découvrez aussi "Ski Estival Les Scènes Censurées" Rated M , écrites par ce même Alounet !
1. Les caprices d'une Motta

**Disclaimer :**_** Glee est à Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuck et la FOX. J'utilise également les candidats de la saison 1 du Glee Project, ô surprise, ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Et je ne gagne pas un rond en écrivant dessus. Dommage !**_

**Avertissements :**_** Slash quasi omniprésent, rien de bien explicite mais je mets quand même T pour les thèmes et le langage.**_

**Notes : **_**Bonjour tout le monde ! :D **__**Voici une nouvelle fics dont j'ignore encore la longueur et le nombre de chapitres, je me laisse juste porter par l'écriture et c'est vraiment grisant ! C'est un petit cadeau pour mon Alounet chéri qui a été très patient avec moi, vu que ça doit bien faire 5 mois qu'il m'a lancé ce défi ^^' Les consignes de ce défi**__** seront dévoilées à la fin de la fic, mais libre à vous d'essayer de les deviner, histoire de voir si je suis subtile ou pas :P**_

**Dédicace :**** _À mon Alounet d'amûr qui me fait rêver avec ses fics et me bombarde toujours de sublimes reviews. J'espère que tu aimeras autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! ;)_**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**.**

**Ski estival**

**.**

**Chapitre 1 : Les caprices d'une Motta**

**.**

« Pardon, Mademoiselle Motta ? », demanda le Principal Figgins, dévisageant d'un air choqué la jeune fille face à lui. « Une classe de neiges pendant les vacances d'été ?! Vous plaisantez ? »

« Pas du tout », rétorqua la rousse. « J'ai largement de quoi payer transport et logement pour tout le Glee Club, et mon père fera bien entendu une généreuse donation aux caisses du lycée… »

« Sugar, il faudrait aller très loin pour trouver de la neige en plein mois de juillet… », intervint prudemment Monsieur Shuester, seul autre adulte présent dans le bureau. « Je ne suis pas sûr que tous les élèves puissent et… »

« Ils pourront ! De toute façon, ils n'auront pas le choix… »

Oh oui, William ne doutait pas une seconde de la force de persuasion d'une Sugar motivée. Il en eut la confirmation lorsque le visage du principal se déforma en un hideux sourire, et qu'il s'écria d'un ton enjoué :

« Alors c'est officiel, McKinley organisera son premier voyage aux sports d'hivers cet été ! »

Shue soupira. Cette fille aurait toujours le dernier mot. _Toujours._

* * *

Pourtant, il se réjouit bien vite de ce projet, aussi extravagant soit-il, car l'enthousiasme de ses élèves à l'annonce du voyage lui réchauffait le cœur. Une semaine de plus tous ensemble avant que la moitié d'entre eux ne soient dispersés aux quatre coins du pays… Bien sûr qu'ils en étaient, c'était même une occasion inespérée pour eux !

Seul Artie ne pourrait pas venir, déjà à cause de son fauteuil, mais surtout parce qu'il avait décroché un stage de réalisation cet été qui lui permettrait d'exercer sa passion avec des professionnels. C'est donc avec le sourire qu'il souhaita un bon séjour à ses amis, lui n'aurait de toute façon pas le temps de s'ennuyer !

Et ce fut dans la bonne humeur que Will, Emma, Shannon et Sue organisèrent cette semaine de ski, tandis que Sugar s'autoproclamait Reine des Glaces sans que personne ne songe à protester…

Le drame survint la veille du départ. Et le drame portait le nom de fièvre estivale, cette fois-ci. Emma était purement et simplement clouée au lit, incapable ne serait-ce que de se lever pour aller nettoyer ses carreaux – et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, croyez-moi !

« Tant pis pour le voyage, deux accompagnateurs devraient suffire », expliquait William, au téléphone avec le coach Beiste, et ignorant les protestations de sa fiancée. « Je reste ici avec Emma, elle ne peut pas rester seule. »

« C'est hors de question ! Si ces gamins tiennent tant à ce voyage, c'est aussi pour être avec toi. Tu pars avec eux demain ! »

« Mais… Et Emma ? »

« Je m'occuperai d'elle, toi trouve toi un prof solide pour vous aider à recadrer ces jeunes. Sue et ses hormones ne sont pas fiables, et sans moi vous vous ferez marcher sur les pieds… »

Will sourit faiblement en caressant les cheveux de sa compagne alitée.

« Merci Shannon, vraiment… »

« Je suis en chemin, à tout de suite ! »

Elle raccrocha, et Shuester en profita pour parcourir son répertoire, à la recherche d'un professeur disponible au pied levé pour les accompagner. Il grimaça quand le nom de Roz Washington défila, puis un autre nom apparut et son visage s'éclaira. Voilà le prof qu'il lui fallait !

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut un accueil surpris et excité que reçut le prof remplaçant, à savoir David Martinez, accompagné de son corps d'apollon et de son fidèle sourire Xtra White à en faire pâlir toutes les brosses à dents d'Emma.

« Kurt, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Cette valise est ultra lourde, j'y arriverai pas tout seu… Oh… »

La scène était comique. Blaine et Kurt était immobiles au milieu du parking, tenant chacun une poignée de l'_énorme_ valise qu'ils partageaient, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Buenos dias, chicos. Tu dois être Blaine, c'est ça ? Vous êtes matinaux, dites-moi. Même Sue n'est pas encore arrivée... »

Toujours avec ce superbe sourire. Le jeune Anderson crut bon de refermer sa bouche, et reprit la mission commando _'comment transporter cette valise jusqu'à la soute sans mourir'_ en maudissant cet enfoiré de Sebastian qui lui avait fait manquer la semaine espagnole.

Le bus se remplit assez rapidement et la dernière élève à arriver fut Sugar. David constata alors avec horreur que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la valise de Kurt et Blaine ne serait pas la plus difficile à faire rentrer dans le bus. Non mais elle avait emmené la moitié de sa maison, ou bien… ?

« Mais enfin, je me suis réduite au _strict minimum_ », couina-t-elle quand il eut le malheur de fixer un peu trop longtemps la pile de sacs, valises et autres vanity's qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. « De toute façon, quand on a de l'argent, c'est idiot de s'abaisser à voyager léger ! »

Pendant qu'il s'affairait à cette tâche ingrate, Sue engueula le répondeur de Shuester pour que _ce grand crétin laisse son orang-outang enrhumé aux bons soins de Hulk, et ramène ses horribles bouclettes graisseuses dans ce fichu bus_ ! Quoi, vous croyiez que la Sue enceinte était plus gentille ? Et bien posez-lui la question à 3h30 du matin, coincée dans le parking de son lycée et contrainte d'attendre que Shuester veuille bien ramener ses fesses avant de pouvoir partir s'éclater au ski… si vous survivez, vous comprendrez votre erreur !

Heureusement pour les élèves, William suivit les conseils avisés de Sue et elle ne se vengea pas sur eux. Ce voyage commençait bien…

* * *

4h.

Presque tout le monde dormait.

William trouvait ça attendrissant. David trouvait certains de ces jeunes vraiment craquants. Sue était en grand manque de café. Du coup, elle songeait à les trucider dans leur sommeil. Oh oui, elle commencerait par la petite rouquine, celle à cause de qui elle se retrouve là. Quoique… sûrement trop bruyante à tuer ! Ou peut-être…

* * *

5h45.

« Hum… Sammy, c'est toi ? »

Rory émergea doucement en sentant les mains expertes de son petit-ami lui masser les épaules. Quel doux réveil…

« Tu bougeais dans ton sommeil… », répondit le blond avec un sourire attendri. « Tu disais que tu avais mal au dos, et tu demandais que Shamus arrête d'enlever ton sommier… »

« Oh… C'était une mauvaise blague de mon frère. Il s'amusait souvent à prendre en douce mon sommier, comme ça j'avais mal au dos le matin. Depuis à chaque fois que j'ai mal au dos, je crois que c'est de sa faute… »

Sam rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'irlandais et murmura :

« À partir de maintenant, je te masserai comme ça à chaque fois que tu auras mal au dos. Et je m'arrangerai pour qu'on soit seuls dans une chambre, au cas où ça te _détendrait trop_… »

Il commençait à déposer de légers baisers dans le cou du brun, qui frissonnait, quand une douce voix s'éleva, en provenance des sièges devant eux :

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi », l'avertit Brittany d'un ton très sérieux. « Les massages sont dangereux… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? », répondit gentiment Rory.

« Ils attirent les aliens. C'est prouvé scientifiquement, les massages augmentent de 127,3 % les risques d'enlèvement extra-terrestres. »

« Il faut absolument que j'entende cette histoire », poursuivit Sam, sans pour autant cesser le mouvement régulier de ses mains sur les épaules de son petit irlandais.

« Ce n'est pas une histoire ! Ça m'arrive tout le temps, d'ailleurs… Rien que la semaine dernière, je prenais un bain avec Santana. Elle a commencé à me masser les épaules et là… Plus rien ! Trou noir. Je me suis réveillée dans mon lit, en pyjama, avec Sanny qui dormait à côté de moi. Déjà, je suis presque sûre que je ne portais pas mon pyjama dans mon bain, et ensuite, Santana de s'endort _jamais_ avant qu'on l'ait fait au moins trois fois dans la soirée. Alors d'accord, on avait fait que _ça _toute la journée, mais pas le soir. Ce qui me laisse penser que les extra-terrestres nous ont enlevées Sanny et moi, nous ont habillées, et ont effacé notre mémoire pour pas qu'on se souvienne de leurs affreuses têtes violettes… »

« S'ils ont effacé ta mémoire, comment tu sais qu'ils étaient violets ? », intervint Rory.

« Lord Tubbington me la dit, voyons… », déclara-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. « Après, faites ce que vous voulez, mais je vous aurais prévenus : massages égal danger. »

Sur ces douces paroles, elle se retourna et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Santana. Cette dernière leur adressa un bref clin d'œil et un sourire complice, avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil, serrée contre sa douce petite-amie.

* * *

7h30.

Cafés.

Alors que chacun somnolait plus ou moins sur son siège, les boissons chaudes furent les bienvenues et monsieur Shuester se fit littéralement agresser par Sue, qui lui en prit quatre pour plus de sûreté avant de le laisser les distribuer aux jeunes. Et après le café vinrent… les salutations en bonne et due forme ! Ce qui revenait, pour la plupart des couples présents, à se souhaiter une bonne journée en s'embrassant plus ou moins chastement. Plutôt moins, à vrai dire…

« Hors de question que je supporte ce spectacle ! », se plaignit Rachel, qui avait décidé d'éviter Finn le plus possible cette semaine.

Son retour précipité de New York pour ce voyage ne changeait rien à leur rupture, alors autant s'éviter ce genre de supplice. Pour l'instant, Finchel n'existait plus, alors qu'on ne lui impose pas le spectacle affligeant de l'_amour_, par pitié.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et Tina, assise à côté d'elle, tenta de la réconforter, avançant qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus embrasser sa moitié, Mike étant assis sur le siège en face, à côté de Quinn. Il est vrai qu'habituellement, la jolie blonde aurait pris place tout naturellement à côté de son meilleur ami, j'ai nommé Sam Evans. Mais ce dernier était trop occupé à dévorer les lèvres de son petit-ami pour avoir été d'une compagnie agréable. Alors elle s'était _rabattue_ sur Mike comme compagnon de voyage. Tous deux s'étaient grandement rapprochés dernièrement, depuis le rétablissement de Quinn pour être exact. Il avait pris le relai de Joe pour ses séances de rééducation, et grâce à lui elle pourrait bientôt danser et virevolter avec autant de facilité qu'auparavant. Ou dans le cas présent, skier.

« Tu sais Rachel, tu vas devoir faire avec je crois », répondit Quinn à un énième soupir de la brune. « Tu ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour arrêter l'amour… »

Son sourire ambigu laissait entendre qu'elle donnait à cette phrase bien plus de sens que ce qu'on pourrait penser. Rachel la dévisagea un instant, troublée, mais le coach Sylvester vint l'interrompre :

« Navrée de te contredire, Q, mais je suis d'accord avec Mini-Barbra. Ces bécotages adolescents sont insupportables ! Et si, bien sûr qu'on peut arrêter l'amour. Il suffit de trouver les bonnes menaces… »

Elle jeta un dernier regard écœuré à Sory, Klaine et autre Brittana, avant de s'exclamer :

« Ecoutez-moi bien bandes d'hormones sur pattes, le prochain couple que je vois à moins de dix centimètres dormira sous une tente devant le chalet, à -15°C, et ce jusqu'à ce que la chute de leurs doigts et autres membres superflus… Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

Kurt rougit, Santana commença à râler et Sam ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter à son petit-ami :

« Tu crois qu'il y aura des moutons, là-bas ? »

« Des moutons ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que la menace de Sylvester me donne très envie de me retrouver avec toi, sous une tente, à la montagne… Il manque plus que les moutons ! »

« Faut vraiment que je cache le DVD de _Brokeback Mountain_… », décréta Rory.

« Pourtant, t'as eu l'air d'aimer, la dernière fois qu'on l'a regardé. Et ce qui a suivi, dans ton lit… », opposa Sam avec un sourire lubrique. Sourire que le brun lui rendit timidement.

« Hormones en vue ! », s'écria Sue en s'approchant dangereusement de leurs sièges.

Ils s'éloignèrent à une distance plus _respectable_ et s'appuyèrent contre leur dossier avec lassitude. Cela n'empêcha pas leurs mains de se trouver quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

On était au milieu de l'après-midi, ça faisait plusieurs heures que leur avion avait décollé, et les jeunes ne se lassaient toujours pas de contempler la décoration luxueuse de l'appareil. Et en première classe ! Sugar n'aurait évidemment pas supporté de voyager avec le _peuple_, sans esclaves... hum, pardon, sans _hôtesses de l'air_ entièrement à sa disposition et prêtes à satisfaire ses caprices les plus tordus. Le programme proposait pratiquement tout ce qui était possible et imaginable, et les élèves n'avaient pas manqué d'en tester une bonne partie. Un petit morceau de paradis pour nos New Directions, qui commençaient seulement à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la fortune des Motta.

En cet instant, les garçons étaient tranquillement allongés sur leurs sièges vibrants en regardant la télévision. Enfin, à l'exception de Kurt et Blaine qui, comme les filles, voulaient absolument profiter avant l'atterrissage des soins et autres massages que proposait l'institut de beauté privé de l'appareil. Car oui, il y avait un _institut de beauté privé _dans cet avion. _Le strict minimum_, comme disait Sugar…

Une hôtesse au sourire forcé les accueillit :

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés, mais nous vous demanderons de patienter un court instant, toutes nos salles de soin sont actuellement occupées… »

« Par qui ?! », s'indigna la jeune Motta déjà en peignoir, et qui avait horreur qu'on la fasse attendre. « Je pensais avoir réservé cette section de l'avion exclusivement pour mon groupe… »

« C'est le cas, mademoiselle Motta. Mais notre institut est ouvert à tous les passagers. De plus, il me semble que ce sont vos professeurs qui profitent en ce moment de la salle de massage. Mais les autres devraient se libérer bientôt… »

Comme en réponse à ces mots, une porte s'ouvrit et les jeunes manquèrent de s'étrangler.

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! », supplia Kurt. « Pas lui, pas ici... »

Des cheveux brun impeccables, des yeux d'un vert provocateur et sourire charmeur et fier, le grand Sebastian Smythe dans toute sa splendeur se tenait devant eux. Et force était de reconnaître que, même dans un peignoir-éponge de la compagnie aérienne, il avait trop la classe !

« Ça alors, quelle surprise de vous trouver _vous,_ dans un endroit aussi cher et raffiné… Blaine, toujours aussi sex'... Je reste à ta disposition si jamais ton caniche lustré ne te satisfait plus. Ce qui est probablement le cas, d'ailleurs, voilà à quoi tu t'exposes en fréquentant un être asexué. Songe quand même le dresser un de ces jours, il est en train de te broyer le bras, là… »

En effet, le visage de Kurt disait clairement _"J'ai envie de le tuer mais je peux me retenir, j'ai envie de le tuer mais je peu… Hum…"_

Cédant sous la pression, Blaine se jeta sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. D'abord, pour que Sebastian le lâche une bonne fois pour toute, mais surtout parce que le Hummel jaloux et contrarié était vraiment, _vraiment_ craquant… Et bien entendu, Kurt prit un malin plaisir à répondre à ce baiser de la façon la plus dévergondée possible, poussant Blaine à rapprocher leurs corps, à rechercher de plus de contact.

« Hum, jolie démonstration, princesse. Ravi de vous avoir excités au point de vous faire vous accoupler en public, et inutile de me remercier pour alimenter votre vie sexuelle… »

« Smythe… », soupira Santana. « Que nous vaut le déplaisir de voir ta face de rat ici ? »

« Lopez, ma mafieuse en herbe préférée ! J'ai appris que les membres de ta famille encore en liberté avaient, comment dire, _laissé entendre_ à Lindsay Lohan et Martin Fong qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à s'extasier devant votre massacre de cette chanson de Meatloaf... Quoi de mieux que les bonnes vieilles menaces pour remporter un championnat national ! »

La main de Santana décida de sa propre initiative que gifler Sebastian serait une excellente idée. La propriétaire de la main en question ne songea même pas à la retenir...

« Ne t'avise pas de répandre ce genre de rumeur, tronche de fouine », articula Santana qui contenait difficilement sa rage, ignorant les protestations indignées de l'hôtesse. « Ou c'est pas juste ta joue qui finira meurtrie dans l'affaire... »

« Les menaces, encore et toujours... C'est la seule arme que vous avez chez toi, non ? »

Deuxième gifle. Pas plus efficace que la première pour le départir de son sourire suffisant, et qui parvint seulement à révolter un peu plus l'hôtesse.

« Mais enfin, on n'agresse pas les autres clients de cette manière ! Surtout en première classe ! »

« Excusez-là mademoiselle », intervint _généreusement _Sebastian. « Elle n'a pas reçu l'éducation nécessaire pour connaître les règles de savoir vivre. Maintenant si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je vais me rhabiller pour commencer, puis tester, voire _tâter_ la chair fraîche et friquée qui traine dans le coin… Ravi de vous avoir revu, surtout toi Lopez, tu m'as bien amusé. »

Après un dernier clin d'œil en direction de Blaine – qui s'était entre temps décollé de Kurt – il s'éclipsa. Vu à quel point ils étaient tous tendus et énervés, les massages seraient les bienvenus !

* * *

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée depuis l'incident dit de la _sale fouine au sourire hypocrite et dont le visage vous donne envie de frapper dedans_. Nom choisi par Santana, bien entendu. Nous contracterons en _incident Sebastian._

Les New Directions et leurs professeurs se trouvaient à nouveau tous réunis, cette fois-ci dans le minibus qui les conduirait de l'aéroport à la station de ski. D'ailleurs, le paysage alentour se faisait déjà plus froid et enneigé au fur et à mesure qu'ils gagnaient en altitude.

« Hey, les filles ! », interpela Puck depuis le fond du véhicule. « Vous devinerez jamais qui on a croisé dans l'avion… »

« Ne prononce surtout pas son nom ! », s'affola Rachel.

« Quoi ? », s'étonna le brun à crête. « Vous aussi vous êtes tombées sur Sebas… »

« ¡ Maldito hijo de puta! », commença à proférer Santana, qui se trouvait pourtant à plusieurs sièges d'eux. « El perro sucio… »

« Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'on t'avait dit… », railla Quinn tandis que Brittany essayait tant bien que al de calmer la folie meurtrière de sa copine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a raconté à vous ? », poursuivit Mercedes à voix basse pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la Lopez en furie.

« Oh, il y avait que Finn et moi d'encore réveillés. Il a dit à Finn de surveiller Rachel s'il voulait pas qu'elle finisse dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. »

La jeune fille comprenait mieux pourquoi son ex-fiancé ne cessait de la mitrailler de regards indiscrets, alors qu'elle-même bavardait innocemment avec Quinn.

« Et c'est tout ? », s'étonna Tina.

« Euh… non, à moi il m'a dit de… de… »

Face au regard insistant des filles, il poursuivit :

« De _prendre bien soin _de mon pote quand sa naine l'aurait jeté, et de nous _protéger _quand on finirait par se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Il a dû se monter la tête quand il nous a vus allongés sur le même siège... Mais c'était un grand siège ! », s'empressa-t-il de préciser. « Et il restait que celui-là avec une télé… »

Un silence court mais pesant suivit. Il fut brisé par l'intervention de Rory, assis sur le siège juste devant :

« Je crois qu'il aussi essayé de draguer Sam. »

« Quoi ?! », s'étonnèrent plusieurs voix, dont celle de Puck qui poursuivit : « Mais il dormait, comment il aurait fait ? »

« Quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait ça d'écrit sur ma main », expliqua le blond en passant on bras gauche par-dessus le siège.

Elle était ornée d'une inscription au feutre noir, dont l'écriture soignée disait _"Tes lèvres pulpeuses m'excitent beaucoup. Appelle-moi, suceur de mes rêves…"_ accompagnée d'un numéro de téléphone.

« Quel poète… », ironisa Quinn avec un sourire désolé pour son meilleur ami.

« Oui, ça c'est tout lui », décréta Rachel avant de décrocher définitivement de la conversation.

Mercedes et Tina entreprirent de raconter à Puck, Sam et Rory leur petite entrevue avec le Warbler.

Différentes conversations se jouaient toujours entre nos chers glee-clubers, quand leurs oreilles furent agressées de la plus cruelle des manières.

« Hello New Directions ! », grinça la voix de Sugar dans le micro du bus. « Vous passez un bon voyage ? »

Tous firent mine d'acquiescer avec enthousiasme. _Surtout ne pas contrarier Sugar, surtout lui donner l'impression que son attitude n'énerve personne…_

« Nous allons bientôt arriver à la station, et j'ai une annonce à faire. Un micro en or sera caché chaque jour, quelque part dans le chalet _sept étoiles_ où nous logerons. Il donne droit à celui qui le trouve de se produire sur scène le soir-même au restaurant adjacent. J'ai eu cette idée pour la simple et bonne raison que vous voir vous entretuer pour un solo et une des distractions les plus amusantes que j'ai pu avoir depuis que je vous connais. Bonne chance à tous ! »

La plupart soupirèrent et le regard de Rachel se mit à pétiller, tout comme celui de Kurt.

_« Génial »,_ soupirait intérieurement Quinn. _« Sugar vient de transformer cette semaine de vacances en guerre de divas… »_

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, le paysage neutre laissa place à la tant attendue station de ski estival. Et les réactions furent immédiates…

« Oh bordel ! », s'écria Puck.

Leur bus venait de passer une barrière en fer forgé surplombée d'un écriteau _« Station Snow Motta - Sugar Village »_

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça les étonne encore ? Sugar avait sa propre station de ski, et alors ? Ce ne devait être qu'un terrain de jeu parmi tant d'autres, pour elle…

Le véhicule, qui heureusement était équipé de chaînes, descendit lentement une grande allée enneigée, qui devait être la rue principale du village, et était entourée de boutiques et autres bâtisses aussi immenses que luxueuses – rien que de l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre le tintement de l'argent en posant les yeux dessus. Un silence quasi-religieux régnait dans le bus, entrecoupé des gloussements excités que Sugar poussait de temps à autres. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant dernier chalet de la rue, le plus grand, mais surtout le seul devant lequel une dizaine d'employés en uniforme attendait en souriant. Sur leur veste bleu marine était écrit _« Service Sugar Chalet »_ en lettres dorées.

Le bus se vida rapidement, tous étant enchantés par ce décor surréaliste, et impatients de se dégourdir les jambes en visitant les lieux.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Motta », s'empressa de l'accueillir une jeune femme brune en la débarrassant de son sac et sans se départir de son sourire. « Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

« Ça peut aller, je vous remercie Emily », fit la jeune héritière avec lassitude. « Mes amis et moi avons un peu froid et sommes fatigués… »

« Le goûter de bienvenue vous attend comme d'habitude dans le salon principal », annonça une jeune femme aux yeux perçants avant de désigner deux autres employés. « Cameron et Hannah vont vous y conduire pendant que vos bagages seront montés dans les chambres… »

« Parfait ! », commença à trépigner la petite rousse. « Merci Marissa, vous pouvez dispo… »

« Pas si vite », intervint William Shuester. « La répartition des chambres n'a pas encore décidée, Sugar. »

« Et alors ? Je décide, je suis chez moi ! »

« Oui mais je te rappelle que ce voyage se fait dans un cadre _scolaire._ En tant que professeurs accompagnants, vos parents nous ont fait confiance en vous laissant partir. C'est donc à nous d'établir qui dormira avec qui… »

Des cris indignés s'élevèrent parmi les élèves, notamment les couples, qui s'étaient déjà imaginés en train de se réchauffer mutuellement après de longues journées à s'éclater dans la neige. C'est tous leurs projets qui s'effondraient, là…

Sugar annonçait _sa _répartition des chambres sans se soucier du fait que personne n'écoutait et Sue tentait de rabaisser Shuester et ses idées arriérées, quand Marissa crut bon d'interrompre ce joyeux capharnaüm :

« Excusez-moi mais, que diriez-vous de discuter de tout ça à l'intérieur, devant un bon feu de cheminée ? »

La voix de la raison avait parlé ! Allez, délocalisons l'engueulade au coin du feu…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la situation n'avait pas beaucoup avancé.

Tous les élèves étaient installés sur des canapés en cuir aussi confortables que chers – comme le reste de l'ameublement et de la décoration, d'ailleurs –, une tasse fumante dans les mains et l'esprit embrouillé au vu du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Will et Sue, debout au milieu de la pièce, se battaient pour avoir le dernier mot quant à l'épineux problème qui les opposait. Sugar intervenait de temps à autres, sans grand effet.

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'il faut faire une répartition _non-mixte_ ! C'est le choix le plus responsable ! », s'époumonait M. Shue.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour l'équipe arc-en-ciel, Einstein ? », ricana le coach Sylvester. « Parce que crois-moi, Porcelaine et compagnie n'auront aucun problème pour faire souffrir leurs sommiers, répartition non-mixte ou pas… »

« Et bien on empêche ceux qui sont en couple de partager la même chambre, alors… »

« Brillant ! Et très discriminatoire, avec ça. Ça m'étonne pas de toi, au fond… »

« Je suggère qu'on me laisse décider », proposa Sugar.

« Hors de question ! », s'opposa Santana, ce qui lui valut quelques encouragements.

« C'est aux enseignants de décider », tempéra William.

« Ils sont jeunes, laisse-les s'amuser un peu ! Et puis en les séparant, tu les incites à se rejoindre la nuit. T'as pas vu tout à l'heure ? De vraies hormones sur pattes ! »

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu es _enceinte_, Sue. Et trop sur les nerfs pour prendre ce genre de décision… »

« JE SUIS TRÈS CALME ! »

Quelques élèves pouffèrent, mais se reprirent quand Sue les assassina du regard. Pour une fois qu'elle défendant leur _noble cause_, ils n'allaient pas se plaindre…

« Bien », lâcha la coach. « Tu sais quoi William, on va régler ça _entre hommes_. L'écureuil piailleur, fais-moi voir un endroit où il y a rien qu'on risquerait de casser… »

« Il y a bien le garage, les Porches sont dans une autre résidence alors… »

« Rien à battre… Vous ! » Elle pointa un employé au hasard, un certain Bryce. « Emmenez-nous au garage, mon _ami _et moi… Toi ! » Elle pointa David Martinez, cette fois. « Occupe les gosses, fais-les skier, ou boire, ou les deux, ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux personne ici tant que le problème n'est pas réglé. Allez, viens par-là, frisettes… »

Elle tira sans ménagement William par le bras et suivit l'employé, qui commençait à trembler.

« Eh, moi aussi je veux négocier ! », contesta Sugar.

« Impossible, t'es la banque du groupe ! », décréta Sue.

La jeune fille sortit de sa poche un long portefeuille qu'elle fourra précipitamment dans les mains du señor Martinez.

« Budget du jour », dit-elle simplement avant de partir à la poursuite des deux enseignants. « Hors de question que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds de cette façon ! »

David ouvrit le portefeuille, dont une pluie de billets tomba soudain au sol. Et des _gros billets,_ d'après l'aperçu qu'ils en avaient. Une nuée de regards avides se tourna vers le pauvre enseignant. Qui comme toujours, leur sortit son éblouissant sourire.

« Tournée générale au café d'à côté ? », proposa-t-il.

Les élèves se souvinrent soudain pourquoi l'espagnol était devenu leur matière préférée.

* * *

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Je précise que j'aime les reviews. Juste comme ça... O:)**


	2. L'invité indésirable

**Hey ! ^^ Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre un peu moins long qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que le précédent... O:)**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes, et un petit coucou à mon Alounet chéri à qui cette fic est dédiée ;)**

**La chanson chantée dans ce chapitre est "Fever" d'Adam Lambert, s'il y en a que ça intéresse :P**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

**.**

**Ski estival**

**.**

**Chapitre 2 : L'invité indésirable**

**.**

L'après-midi était bien trop avancée pour songer à une quelconque activité aujourd'hui, alors c'était totale impro !

Après leur _petit verre_ au bar de la station, que certains avaient pris alcoolisé, naturellement, les élèves eurent quartier libre jusqu'à la fin de la journée. David leur avait donné à chacun leur part du budget – 150 dollars par personne, autant dire trois fois rien !

« Vous croyez que M. Shuester va bien ? », s'inquiéta Rory qui flânait dans une rue en compagnie de Sam et Quinn.

« Puisse le sort lui être favorable », murmura solennellement son petit-ami.

« Sérieusement, Sam ? », pouffa son amie.

« Je ne plaisante pas. La dernière fois que Sylvester s'est énervée comme ça, c'était contre un joueur de l'équipe. Il avait dit que le violet était hideux un jour où elle en portait, ou un truc du genre… Bref, ça s'est fini au bras de fer, et le pauvre gars a dû être plâtré… »

« De là à comparer sa colère aux Hunger Games… », douta la blonde, qui était tout de même très attachée à sa coach tyrannique.

« Tu as raison », la nargua Sam. « Au moins dans les Hunger Games, il y a un survivant. »

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, cachant son sourire amusé.

« Pauvre, pauvre M. Shue... », fit Rory.

« Et pas Sugar ? », nota Sam d'un ton taquin. Il savait que les relations entre l'irlandais et la rousse étaient assez tendues depuis leur rupture.

« Ça fait deux semaines qu'elle me harcèle pour qu'on couche ensemble donc non, pas Sugar… Tu crois quand même pas qu'elle aura le dernier mot pour les chambres, hein ? »

« Si elle y arrive, je débarquerai en pleine nuit pour t'enlever », le rassura le beau blond avec un sourire pas vraiment innocent.

Rory se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, et Quinn décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rejoindre le groupe.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille se trouvait dans la boutique où étaient rassemblés la plupart des New Directions.

« Dis, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette employée du chalet ? », demanda Joe à Quinn alors qu'ils traversaient les rayons au hasard. « Tu sais, Marissa… »

« Je pense qu'elle est très jolie », répondit son amie en souriant. « Mais pas très chrétienne, si tu veux mon avis… »

« Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais… », bafouilla le garçon à dreads, rougissant et confus. « Enfin… »

« Je pense aussi qu'elle a flashé sur toi », conclut-elle avant de s'éloigner vers le rayon lingerie, où elle savait que Joe n'oserait pas la suivre.

À sa grande surprise, il resta quand même à ses côtés et poursuivit :

« Et toi, ça ne te dérange pas ? Par rapport à… tu sais, ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous… »

« Tu veux dire, ce qu'il ne _s'est pas _passé ? »

« Ouais, ça… »

« C'est bon Joe, on est tous les deux passés à autre chose et c'est très bien comme ça… »

« Donc j'avais raison quand je t'ai demandé si tu étais amoureuse de… »

« Oh, regarde le joli string en dentelle, là-bas ! Il irait très bien avec ce porte-jarretelles, juste ici ! »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, semblant enfin se rendre compte du rayon dans lequel il se trouvait. Mal à l'aise, il comprit le message et laissa la jeune femme seule avec ses sentiments… et ses sous-vêtements !

* * *

Quelques pas plus loin, Blaine parlementait avec Kurt pour savoir si ce-dernier devait prendre les quatre chemises sur lesquelles il avait flashé, ou _seulement _trois d'entre elles.

« Viens, tu vas les essayer », décida le brun, qui avait là un bon prétexte de se retrouver seul dans une cabine avec son cher et tendre…

Sauf que dans leur empressement, ils entrèrent dans une cabine occupée. Et pas par n'importe qui !

« Non mais c'est un cauchemar ! », geignit Kurt en sortant si vite de la cabine qu'on aurait cru qu'il en avait été éjecté.

Mais il y retourna aussi vite pour récupérer _son _Blaine. Plutôt mourir que de le laisser seul dans une cabine d'essayage avec un Sebastian Smythe en caleçon !

« Quelle charmante visite », commenta le beau Warbler depuis l'autre côté du rideau. « Je vais finir par croire que vous me suivez partout. »

« Oh crois-moi, on se passerait bien de ta présence ! », déclara Kurt.

« Raison de plus pour vous coller aux basques », s'amusa Sebastian, sortant de sa cabine un peu plus habillé. « Détends-toi Casper, je plaisante ! J'ai mieux à faire que trainer avec vous, pas la peine de nous faire un infarctus. Quoique… ce spectacle me plairait bien. »

« Sebastian… », soupira Blaine.

« Oui, je sais, j'avais fait mon _mea culpa_ et tout… Estime-toi heureux, je me suis retenu de te dire à quel point j'ai apprécié t'avoir contre moi, dans la cabine… Oups, ça m'a échappé ! »

Et il s'en alla de sa démarche assurée. Kurt se demandait encore quel crime atroce il avait commis pour qu'un connard pareil lui tombe dessus…

* * *

Le soir était arrivé et les New Directions, avec une certaine appréhension, attendaient devant le chalet la fameuse sentence… euh pardon, la _décision_ de leurs professeurs. Heureusement, la bonne humeur de David Martinez donnait un peu d'optimisme au groupe, ce dernier ayant accepté d'enrichir leur vocabulaire en gros mots espagnols. De toute façon, pour que même Santana l'adore, c'était forcément un prof hors du commun.

L'arrivée de Sam et Rory, les deux seuls à manquer à l'appel, changea radicalement l'ambiance. Tous deux avaient l'air… bouleversés ?

« Bah alors, Bouche de Mérou, on a croisé le croque-mitaine ou quoi ? », lança Santana, acide.

« Pire que le croque-mitaine… », murmura le blond.

« Le _croque-mecs…_ », poursuivit son petit-ami.

« Me dites pas que… »

« Si, Santana », contra Sam, ruinant tous ses espoirs. « C'est exactement ce qu'on te dit. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », intervint le seul professeur présent, qui craignait de comprendre.

« Sebastian », expliqua Kurt. « Il est dans une chorale adverse et… et bien, après avoir essayé de me voler mon copain, il lui a jeté un slushie à la figure qui aurait pu le rendre aveugle, nous a fait à tous du chantage pour empêcher Rachel de chanter et nous faire perdre aux Régionales, déteste particulièrement Santana qui le lui rend bien, nous insulte à la moindre occasion et collectionne les conquêtes de très courte durée. Apparemment, Sam est sa dernière cible… »

« Joli résumé, Porcelaine ! », lança Sue, signalant par la même occasion sa présence, ainsi que celle de William – miracle, il était en vie ! –, de Sugar et… oh non, pas encore lui !

Sebastian était avec eux, son sourire s'effaçant légèrement à la vue de Sam, et une jolie marque rouge s'étalant sur sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ? », s'indigna l'irlandais.

David eut soudainement l'air très mal à l'aise.

« Martinez va nous expliquer ça, n'est-ce pas ? », fit Sue avec un air de reproche.

« Je l'ai… et bien, je l'ai invité à séjourner au chalet cette semaine. Il habite celui juste à côté, mais il y loge tout seul… »

« Qu'il le reste ! », clama Santana, pour qui le si charmant si parfait professeur venait de baisser en flèche dans son estime.

« Il m'a dit aussi que vous ne l'aimiez pas beaucoup et que vous aviez de bonnes raisons… »

« C'est pas vrai, il lui a joué le coup de la rédemption ! », s'indigna Rachel.

« Au moins, il ne t'a pas menti », nota William. « Sebastian ? »

« Je comprends parfaitement que vous me dégagiez, je le mérite… »

« Tu le sais, c'est déjà ça », fit Sam.

« Rassure-toi Evans, ta gifle a été très explicite quant à tout l'amour que tu me portes… » Clin d'œil. « Enfin, t'y es pas allé de main morte, quand même. »

« Tu m'as pratiquement _violé_ au milieu de la rue et devant mon petit ami, à quel genre de réaction tu t'attendais ? »

« Bah que tu te mettes à bander au moment où je t'ai embrassé ! », répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

« Hum hum ! », toussa Shuester, rappelant au garçon sa présence.

« Ouais ouais, j'y vais… merci de votre temps. »

« Attendez ! »

Un « hein ?! » général s'éleva dans le groupe.

« Ce chalet est encore chez moi », poursuivit Sugar. « Et c'est très impoli de le renvoyer chez lui maintenant que monsieur Martinez l'a invité… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait, l'écureuil friqué ? », paniqua Sue.

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait lui laisser sa chance pour ce soir, et s'il est vraiment trop insupportable on le dégage demain. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Décidemment, personne ne comprendrait jamais Sugar Motta.

Souhaitant briser le silence gênant, Rory déclara :

« Tant qu'on ne nous le met pas dans notre chambre, moi ça me va ! »

« Mais non Rory, toi tu dors avec moi, de toute façon », voulut le rassurer la rousse.

Le garçon jeta un regard d'appel à l'aide à monsieur Shuester.

« Hum… oui, les chambres ! Et bien, le coach Sylvester et moi-même sommes parvenus à un accord. »

Il se massa inconsciemment la main droite au mot _accord_, grimaçant de douleur à un souvenir sans doute désagréable. Puis, face aux regards insistants tournés vers lui – notamment celui de Sue – il soupira :

« Aussi longtemps que vous respectez les règles et le couvre-feu, vous êtes… libres de vous mettre avec qui vous voulez… »

On sentait que ces mots lui pesaient, mais la joie de ses élèves à cette annonce en valait la peine. Et puis il y tenait, à sa main droite !

« Tout le monde va chercher ses bagages dans le salon et les monte dans les chambres ! », ordonna Sue, interrompant les démonstrations d'affection écœurantes de ces jeunes. « Vous avez un quart d'heure pour ramener votre cellulite au resto juste ici, histoire d'en fabriquer un peu plus. Une seconde de retard et vous rentrez immédiatement sans passer par la case dîner. Suis-je claire ? »

Hochement de tête général.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ? »

Disparition générale… Ou presque.

« Smythe, ça vaut pour toi aussi. Si tu veux rester là, c'est comme tout le monde : tu es _sous nos ordres._ »

Sebastian regrettait déjà la solitude de son chalet.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, au restaurant…

Il n'y avait pas eu un seul retard. Pas. Un. Seul. Will nota mentalement de s'inspirer des méthodes de Sue. À défaut d'être conventiennelles, elles étaient efficaces.

D'ailleurs, un quart d'heure leur avait été largement suffisant pour monter leurs valises et se répartir les chambres. Le reste du temps avait été employé, pour les couples à s'embrasser afin d'inaugurer leur chambre, pour les autres à discuter avec enthousiasme de la semaine qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer. Pas non plus de surprise du côté des_ colocataires_. Sam avec Rory, Blaine avec Kurt, Mike avec Tina et Santana avec Brittany – dieu merci, le chalet était insonorisé ! Quant aux autres, Rachel se mit avec Mercedes, Finn avec Puck, Quinn avec Joe, et Sugar clama haut et fort que sa chambre était équipée d'un lit double, des fois que Rory ait envie de l'y rejoindre... Chaque prof avait sa chambre individuelle, de même que Sebastian, qui projetait déjà de remédier à cette situation en se ramenant un peu de compagnie, ce soir-là. Ou bien attirer un des beaux gosses de McKinley, il n'avait pas encore décidé. Mais même avec Blaine et Sam rayés d'office de sa liste, il avait encore pas mal de choix…

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! », s'écria Rachel en le voyant arriver à leur table. « Il était pour moi, ce micro ! »

« Quoi, ça ? », fit-il en levant le micro doré qu'il avait en main. « Je l'ai trouvé dans l'armoire de ma chambre, prends-le si c'est à toi… »

Il allait le lui donner quand quelqu'un intervint.

« Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Un micro trouvé donne droit à une prestation là-bas », résuma Quinn en désignant la grande scène, à l'autre bout du restaurant.

« Dans ce cas, je le garde ! J'ai mon coup de cette nuit à séduire… », décida-t-il, savourant la frustration sur le visage de Rachel.

Cette dernière fulminait dans son coin tandis qu'il remettait son _trophée _à Sugar, qui le prit en trépignant. Il s'attira quelques regards choqués lorsque, en passant, il laissa sa main glisser lentement sur la cuisse d'un Mike complètement dépassé. Et ça recommence, il a déjà sa nouvelle cible !

Leur intuition se confirma lorsqu'on entendit les premières notes de la mélodie, dont le rendu au piano était assez étrange…

« Non, il va pas faire ça ? », s'étouffa Tina.

Pourtant il commença à chanter, accompagnant sa voix d'une sorte de danse assez provocante. Il mouvait sensuellement son corps au rythme de son chant, l'air de n'en avoir strictement rien à faire d'être dans un lieu des plus huppés, plein de clients aussi coincés qu'importants.

_There he goes_

_My baby walks so slow_

_Sexual tic-tac-toe_

_Yeah I know we both know_

_It isn't time, no_

_But could you be m-mine?_

Il ne lâchait pas Mike des yeux, qui semblait extrêmement mal-à-l'aise, ne sachant comment réagir. Sebastian lui sourit, sûr de son charme, et poursuivit.

_We'll never get too far_

_Just you, me and the bar_

_Silly _ménage à trois_, sometimes_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine? _

Si Tina pouvait tuer avec son regard, Sebastian serait mort un million de fois en l'espace d'une minute. Mais il ne la voyait pas. À vrai dire, il ne se souciait que de la réaction du petit ami de cette dernière, et la légère rougeur sur ses joues lui plaisait beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Comment pouvait-on être si canon et si innocent à la fois ? Sebastian se le demandait. Et s'imaginait déjà en train de décoincer à sa manière le bel asiatique. Possédé par la chanson, il lui fit un clin d'œil, accompagné d'un énième mouvement de bassin.

_Oh baby, light's on_

_But you're mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own_

_I wanna get you alone_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

Quiconque ayant le pouvoir de détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle envoûtant n'aurait eu aucun mal à remarquer que Mike n'était pas le seul à être déstabilisé. Beaucoup de clientes avaient oublié que rester la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés n'était pas des plus élégants, et les hommes étaient partagés entre les outrés et les hypnotisés. Cette dernière catégorie étant définitivement celle qui regroupait le plus de personnes, dans ce restaurant. Sebastian avait vraiment un talent inné pour captiver son public…

« Alors, on regrette sa décision de prof super sympa ? », glissa William à son voisin, narguant celui qui restait son plus sérieux concurrent pour s'attirer la sympathie des élèves.

« Je… Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça… », bafouilla David. « Il avait l'air si perdu, si seul… »

« Oh, je pense qu'il est surtout très bon acteur. Tu es trop gentil David, un jour ça te perdra… »

« Désolée de souligner encore une fois ton manque d'observation, William, mais Colgate Martinez a raison. », intervint Sue. « Ce gamin est complètement paumé, c'est évident. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression qu'il donne », opposa Shuester.

« C'est parce qu'il est très doué pour le cacher. Tu crois qu'un garçon qui va bien se comporterait comme ça ? Ce serait une fille, on la traiterait d'allumeuse de bas-étage… Non, il n'est tout simplement pas entouré, alors il cherche une autre forme de compagnie… »

« En tout cas il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait… », murmura évasivement David.

« J'ai peur qu'il sème le trouble parmi la chorale. Ce ne serait pas la première fois… »

« Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, tu surchauffes presque. Et vu la quantité d'essence qui imbibe tes cheveux, ta tête risquerait de prendre feu… »

Shuester la fusilla du regard. C'était l'opposition de trop, il avait l'impression qu'aujourd'hui, le monde entier était contre lui. Remarquant que la surchauffe était _réellement _proche, Sue ajouta :

« T'en fais pas, il laissera tomber dès qu'Asiatique numéro 2 l'aura repoussé… ou qu'Asiatique numéro 1 l'aura tué. »

« C'est censé me rassurer ? »

« Tu penses vraiment que Mike va le repousser ? », laissa échapper David. « Il n'a pas l'air dégoûté », précisa-t-il quand deux regards interrogatifs se tournèrent vers lui.

« Personne n'a l'air dégoûté. » Le regard de Sue s'arrêta sur Tina. « _Presque_ personne. Mais je sais ce que je dis. Ce garçon est magnétique, pas irrésistible. Crois-moi, Chang passera son tour… »

« Si tu le dis… », céda le professeur d'espagnol qui en doutait grandement.

Quand la chanson prit fin, Mike se leva brusquement et quitta le restaurant. Tina rassembla leurs affaires et fit de même, non sans un dernier regard haineux vers celui qui saluait fièrement son public depuis la scène.

Car oui, les clients l'acclamaient. Pourtant, Sebastian savoura à peine cet instant, frustré que son coup presque déjà dans son lit ne se soit tiré. Oh, il n'abandonnerait pas de sitôt, mais pour ce soir c'était plié ! Sa nana ne le lâcherait plus…

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! », parada Sue face à un Will boudeur.

« Il reste une source de conflit pour les jeunes… »

« Pas du tout, t'as pas vu Cohen-Chang ? Ils vont l'affronter et s'unir contre lui, ça va renforcer leurs liens. »

Sebastian, qui avait bien remarqué qu'on parlait de lui, envoya un baiser en direction de monsieur Shuester.

Sue ricana. Et Will soupira une fois de plus.

* * *

La nuit qui suivit fut assez calme. Par calme, j'entends que les murs du chalet étaient épais. Vraiment. Très. Épais. Et heureusement pour les rares âmes encore pures qui s'y trouvaient. Tina mit toute son énergie à rappeler à Mike qui il aimait. Après une nuit comme celle-ci, elle pouvait être assurée que Sebastian ne représentait aucun danger. Kurt utilisa plus ou moins la même méthode sur Blaine, qui aurait besoin de beaucoup, beaucoup de café le lendemain. Mais ni Kurt ni Tina n'eurent de réclamations.

Sam, au contraire, réconforta son petit-ami. Parce que, je cite « Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, c'est toi que j'aime. Et tu es trop mignon quand tu es jaloux. » Ce qui suivit cette réplique du blond est évidemment interdit aux mineurs. Tout comme ce qui se passa dans la chambre de Santana et Brittany. Les aliens ne les avaient pas enlevées, cette fois-ci : autant en profiter…

En résumé, peu d'entre eux dormirent vraiment. Même Joe fit une promenade nocturne afin de tomber _par hasard_ sur Marissa pendant sa ronde.

Et oui, c'est ça les hormones sur pattes ! Et alors ?

* * *

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Vous aimez ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? Au point de reviewer ? Alleeeeeeez, un p'tit effort... O:)**


	3. Les fantasmes de Freedent

**Hello ! :D **

**Mes excuses d'avance à mon merveilleux Alounet que j'ai fait attendre toute la journée ! ;)**

**Je complète le disclaimer en ajoutant que je ne suis propriétaire d'aucune marque de chewing-gum ou de dentifrice, des fois que certains se poseraient la question... :P**

* * *

**.**

**Ski estival**

**.**

**Chapitre 3 : Les fantasmes de Freedent**

**.**

« Debout, Freedent ! », hurla Sue quand, à 6h30, elle entra en trombe dans la chambre de David.

« Humpfr… C'était pas Colgate, plutôt ? », fit le prof, qui n'était apparemment pas en état s'assimiler quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Non, ça c'était hier ! Faut te mettre à jour, mon vieux », fit la coach en ouvrant brusquement les rideaux.

Pas de Cheerios à torturer pendant _toute une semaine,_ c'était trop lui demander. David serait son défouloir.

« Au fait, bonjour Sue », fit-il d'une voix pâteuse en se frottant les yeux.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Freedent. Tu as une tête abominable, ça fait peur à voir. J'en connais un qui s'est paluché toute la nuit… »

« Quoi ?! »

« Oh mon dieu, tu commences déjà à devenir sourd… Je disais, J'EN CONNAIS UN QUI S'EST PALUCH… »

« C'est bon, j'ai entendu ! », l'interrompit David avec un regard inquiet vers la porte ouverte. « Et pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? »

« Pourquoi, je ne sais pas, mais les preuves sont là », fit-elle en désignant le pantalon de l'homme.

David baissa les yeux et aperçut _une mystérieuse tache blanche_ au niveau de son entrejambe.

« _Mierda… _»

« Comme tu dis ! Et je ne veux pas savoir à quelle jeune fille innocente tu pensais – sois dit en passant, ne lui souris jamais si tu ne veux pas la rendre aveugle… Sache que tu me déçois beaucoup, Freedent. »

« Je n'ai pas… fait _ça_. C'est juste… un rêve incontrôlable. »

« Et _bruyant..._ »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... quoi ? Mais je croyais que le chalet était insonorisé ! »

« Oh, il l'est. J'ai glissé un micro dans ta veste hier, je voulais vérifier que tu ne te rendais pas coupable d'attouchements sur mineurs… »

« Mais tu es folle ?! »

« Prévoyante. Quel genre de prof chante du LMFAO avec des adolescents, tu peux me le dire ? »

« Un prof moderne… ? »

« Non, un pervers. Et tu es un pervers, David Colgate Freedent Martinez. Mais au moins, tu gardes tes mains et tes pensées sans doute immondes pour toi, donc je ne te poursuivrai pas en justice. Et je renonce à te mettre dans le même sac que Ryerson. Pour l'instant tu es indéterminé. Mais fais gaffe, je te surveille... »

Sur ces douces paroles absolument pas déstabilisantes, elle quitta la chambre, laissant à David tout le loisir de se changer. Alors qu'il assimilait avec difficulté cet échange des plus étranges, les rêves plutôt alléchants qui avaient peuplé sa nuit revinrent avec force dans son esprit. Ce n'était bien entendu pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, mais il ne s'était jamais senti si troublé par ses fantasmes coupables. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à William…

* * *

La première journée de ski démarra dans l'hilarité. Les New Directions se trouvaient dans la rue, attendant que leurs charmants professeurs sortent de la boutique de location. Ils en profitaient pour se familiariser – assez laborieusement – avec leurs équipements de ski fraîchement loués avant de s'attaquer aux grandes descentes. Et ce n'était pas plus mal ! Si certains étaient des habitués des pistes, la plupart n'avaient jamais skié de leur vie. Et ça s'avérait beaucoup moins facile que dans ces compétitions à la télé…

Mais si tester la neige en s'y vautrant sans la moindre grâce n'était pas hyper agréable, c'était des plus comiques. Il fallait dire aussi que Finn y était pour beaucoup. Au moins, il avait découvert un domaine où il galérait plus qu'en danse !

Puck éclata de rire à une énième chute du grand brun. Rire qu'il regretta bien vite. En effet, un Finn énervé et frustré est aussi un Finn trois fois plus maladroit. Et résulte d'un Finn qui, à peine relevé, s'effondre à nouveau, mais sur lui cette fois-ci ! Tous deux se retrouvèrent allongés dans la neige – Noah sur le dos, Finn au-dessus de lui – dans un entremêlement de jambes et de skis assez curieux. Incapables de bouger, ils se dévisagèrent un long moment avec une certaine intensité, avant que la gêne ne l'emporte et qu'ils ne commencent à se débattre, sans grand effet…

Finalement, Mercedes eut pitié d'eux, les voyant tous deux aux bords de la crise de nerfs, et les sauva… euh, détacha leurs skis pour qu'ils puissent enfin se relever. Noah retrouva son sourire narquois quand il remarqua le rougissement de son meilleur ami.

« Avoue tu l'as fait exprès ! Personne ne résiste à l'attraction de mon corps d'apollon… »

« Pff, t'es trop con », soupira le plus grand des deux.

Il eut cependant un rapide regard en direction de Rachel. Qui n'avait, heureusement, pas vu la position embarrassante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient quelques instant plus tôt. Bien sûr que non, elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle discutait encore avec _Quinn_. Comme à chaque instant depuis le début du voyage. Et contrairement à lui, elle semblait radieuse. Pas à un moment il ne l'avait surprise à observer dans sa direction, à chercher son regard à lui. Il soupira d'amertume à cette constatation…

« Hey mec, tu m'avais pas dit que c'était toi qui avais rompu ? », rappela Puck. « Ou alors, t'as pas eu les couilles d'avouer que c'est ma petite juive caractérielle qui t'a dégagé… »

« Non… », répondit distraitement Finn sans lâcher son ex-fiancée des yeux. « Non, c'est vraiment moi qui l'ai quittée. On aurait pas pu rester ensemble, de toute façon… Avec elle à New-York et moi en Georgie, ça aurait été intenable. »

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase.

« Merde… Toi t'as vraiment besoin qu'on t'change les idées ! J'connais un moyen très efficace, mais je sens que ça va pas te plaire. Méthode Puckerman, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Le coup de reins que Puck effectua pour illustrer ses mots ne laissait pas de place au doute. Finn cessa enfin d'observer Rachel et tourna vers lui son visage choqué. Oh oui, il voyait _très bien _ce qu'il voulait dire...

« Tu veux dire… avec toi ?! »

« Si tu préfères, je peux aussi t'arranger un coup avec une domestique, y en a des vraiment canons. Surtout la brune là, Emily. Je suis sûr que je lui plais en plus, j'ai qu'à me la faire et après je te la refile. Mais bon, si c'est pas moi en personne, je peux pas te garantir la qualité... »

« Tu… tu veux dire que t'as déjà… », sa voix se bloqua, et il poursuivit moins fort, « tu l'as déjà fait avec un mec ?! »

Si Finn était ahuri et gêné, la curiosité l'emportait.

« Plusieurs fois. Au début, c'était juste dans des plans à plusieurs où il y avait des filles, et puis après… quand l'occasion s'est présentée, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'me suis lancé. Et j'te jure que ça valait le coup… »

« Je… Je crois qu'il faut que je m'asseye… »

« Détends toi, y a rien de mal à faire quelques expériences. Et puis t'aurais vu ta tronche tout à l'heure, en matant Rachel : je te donne même pas trois jours avant de te suicider si tu te changes pas vite les idées. En fait, je suis juste un super pote très concerné par ta survie… »

Finn ignora le clin d'œil de son ami et dirigea à nouveau son regard vers une petite brune dont il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser de qui il s'agit.

« Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral mais… j'ai pas la tête à ça. »

« Oooooookay. Tu sais où m'trouver, si jamais tu finis par avoir marre de ta déprime ''Rachel est mieux sans moi mais je pense qu'à elle''. », finit Puck avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Son ami soupira une énième fois et décida de l'ignorer, blasé. Même s'il ne le regardait plus, Finn savait que Puck n'avait pas perdu ce sourire confiant et charmeur. Mais bizarrement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Puck restait Puck ! Il s'y était fait depuis bien longtemps. Oui, cette _offre_ n'était qu'une blague, ou une des nombreuses conneries comme il en sortait des dizaines chaque jour. Rien de plus qu'une blague… C'est en tout cas ce que Finn se répétait dans son esprit, les yeux toujours fixés sur Rachel.

* * *

« Je le sens pas trop… », hésita Finn quand, arrivé aux remontées mécaniques, il vit un télésiège _kidnapper_ Brittany et Santana en les _arrachant du sol, _arrivant _en traître_ par derrière.

« Mais non, c'est super simple, regarde je vais te montrer ! », gloussa Sugar.

Cette dernière se précipita sur la plateforme avec une grande facilité malgré ses skis, traînant derrière elle un Rory complètement perdu. Sam était sidéré ! Il lui avait lâché la main depuis même pas dix secondes que Sugar l'éloignait déjà de lui. Un dernier regard de détresse depuis le télésiège et l'irlandais était hors de son champ de vision.

« Dites, elle dure combien de temps cette remontée ? », demanda le blond.

« Dix minutes, d'après Sugar », répondit sa toute aussi blonde meilleure amie avant de s'avancer à son tour sur la plateforme en compagnie de Rachel.

Sam s'inquiétait déjà de l'état dans lequel il retrouverait _son_ irlandais à l'arrivée. Perdu dans ses craintes plus que justifiées, il remarqua à peine Puck guider – ou plutôt traîner de force – Finn sur le siège suivant, et ne revint à la réalité que quand la _douce_ coach Sylvester l'interpella _avec gentillesse et compréhension_.

« Barbie, on se bouge ! Félicitations, tu as gagné dix minutes de manège avec ton copain Smythe. »

« Que... Quoi ? »

« Et on dirait que t'as pas vraiment le choix, tous les autres sont partis, et il est hors de question que je partage mon siège avec un de vous, ça pourrait faire revenir mes nausées matinales... »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, l'enseignante grimpa sur un siège. Résigné, Sam s'avança sur la plateforme, bientôt suivi par Sebastian dans un silence pesant. Au bout d'une bonne minute de remontée, le Warbler ouvrit la bouche, coupé par Sam avant d'avoir prononcé le moindre mot :

« Que ce soit clair, j'me fiche qu'on soit à vingt mètres du sol, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit j'hésiterai pas à te balancer par-dessus bord… »

« Oh, doucement », répondit le brun avec un sourire. « Je voulais juste faire la conversation, tu sais, comme les gens civilisés… Mais si tu y tiens tant, on peut faire des choses bien plus intéressantes… »

« Je croyais avoir été clair, hier », soupira le blond d'un air lassé, indifférent à son sourire lubrique. « J'ai un copain que j'aime et aucune raison de le tromper, surtout avec _toi._ »

« Okay okay, je vérifiais juste… »

« T'étais pas sur Mike ? »

« C'est pas parce que je mange asiatique ce soir que je peux pas m'autoriser une petite bière blonde ce matin. »

« Pas intéressé. Et Mike non plus, tu peux me croire. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra… »

Un autre silence s'installa…

« Tu sais, ton mec il finira avec la piailleuse. Je l'aime pas particulièrement, mais les filles à papa comme elle ont l'habitude de toujours avoir ce qu'elles veulent. J'espère juste que tu te souviendras de moi quand elle t'aura piqué – ou acheté sûrement – ton irlandais que t'aimes tant. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra… »

* * *

« Dis, William, toi et moi on est amis, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

« Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler, d'homme à homme… »

« Je t'écoute », répondit Shue avec son sourire ''_je suis un prof gentil et compréhensif, dis-moi tout cher élève''._

« T'as déjà eu des problèmes… relationnels avec tes élèves ? »

« Relationnels ? »

« Tu vois, quand le rapport prof/élève est un peu… brouillé ? Tu sais comment j'enseigne, je ne suis pas vraiment un prof conventionnel, mais tant que mes élèves étaient des adultes, ça se passait pas trop mal. Mais avec des ados c'est… »

« Oh, je vois ! Oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé deux fois. »

« Comment tu as géré la situation ? »

« J'ai ramé à chaque fois. Les jeunes filles sont fragiles, il faut se montrer clair sur le fait que tu es leur prof et ne sera jamais rien d'autre, mais sans les brusquer. _Surtout_ ne pas les brusquer. »

Will grimaça au souvenir de _l'incident Suzie Pepper._

« Mais… avant de se montrer clair avec elles, tu t'es jamais demandé si toi, tu voulais être… autre chose que leur prof ? »

« David Martinez, qu'es-tu en train de suggérer ? »

« Qui sait… »

Il y eut un silence pesant. Puis William, touché par la franchise de son ami, décida de jouer cartes sur table.

« Si, je me suis posé la question. Mais quelle que soit ma réponse à ce moment-là, ça ne changeait rien à la situation. J'étais marié et quand bien même mon ex était un dragon sanguinaire, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver en prison. Trouve simplement un moyen d'être ferme sans créer de drame. »

« Ouais, t'as sûrement raison… », conclut David en passant une main nerveuse derrière sa tête.

Il n'avait pas osé dire à Will que pour une fois, ce n'était pas l'élève qui avait flashé sur le prof, mais bien l'inverse. Tant pis, il appliquerait tout de même le conseil de son collègue : il serait ferme avec lui-même !

* * *

L'arrivée en haut des pistes fut sous le signe du soulagement.

L'humeur morose de la plupart des garçons vola en éclats quand Rory trébucha en courant vers Sam et l'entraîna dans sa chute, comme Finn et Puck un peu plus tôt. Sauf que là, les deux jeunes hommes ne se gênaient pas pour afficher qu'ils étaient bien plus qu'amis, et pour une fois ce fut l'irlandais qui s'empara des lèvres de son amant, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

Beaucoup détournèrent le regard de ce spectacle, notamment David Martinez qui le regretta bien vite quand il rencontra une paire d'yeux trop envoûtants pour son propre bien.

« Bien, les jeunes, un peu de sérieux ! », lança-t-il pour chasser ses pensées indécentes, peu importe à quel point il se sentit vieux et rabat-joie en prononçant ces mots.

Sam et Rory se relevèrent avant que leur échange ne frôle l'indécence, et David se jura de faire plus attention à sur _qui_ il poserait son regard.

Alors qu'un moniteur tout de rouge vêtu commençait à donner ses instructions, Sam lança à Sebastian un sourire signifiant clairement _« T'as vu ? Tu t'es planté connard ! »_, ne remarquant même pas Sugar qui fulminait juste à côté.

« … bien, vous avez des questions ? », terminait le moniteur.

Devant leur absence de réponse, il poursuivit :

« Alors tout schuss ! »

Sur ces belles paroles, il s'élança sur la piste en attendant que les jeunes le suivent. Le temps que Finn comprenne que le moniteur ne venait pas de se suicider, il ne restait presque personne autour de lui. Quinn choisit ce moment pour faire une crise de panique, craignant de retourner dans son fauteuil.

Rachel et Mike essayaient tant bien que mal à la rassurer, passant en revue ses exploits de danse aux nationales et sa rééducation couronnée de succès et désormais achevée.

« Vous voulez que je vous reconduise en bas ? », proposa David, le seul enseignant restant.

Mike regarda Quinn, qui hocha négativement la tête et respira un bon coup.

« Non, je sais que je peux le faire », fit la jolie blonde avec conviction. « Mais vous feriez mieux de partir devant, je risque d'être plus lente que les autres, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas skié… »

« Je reste près de toi, juste au cas où », décida Rachel en faisant signe à Mike de partir devant, ce qu'il finit par faire.

« Dans ce cas… Finn, après toi. »

« Quoi, moi ? »

Il y eut un blanc, puis le grand brun réalisa qu'il avait de fortes chances de se vautrer au moindre mouvement, vu qu'il n'avait pas écouté un mot des consignes.

« Attends, je vais te montrer », fit l'enseignant avec son éternelle bienveillance.

Et alors que le bel hispanique saisissait ses bras et ses jambes pour le mettre dans la position adéquate, Finn se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas désagréable.

« Prêt ? », demanda David en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme.

« Qu… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il le poussa vers la pente que Finn commença à dévaler à une vitesse folle, avant de s'y élancer à sa suite. Sentant le vent fouetter son visage qui, par miracle, n'était pas encore enfoncé dans la neige, Finn eut un sentiment grisant de puissance qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Il ne pensait à rien, jusqu'à ce que…

« Ecartez-vous ! Que personne n'ose entraver le chemin de l'aPUCKinable homme des neiges ! »

Finn n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit possible, mais il éclata de rire au beau milieu de la descente.

* * *

« Non, il l'a vraiment fait ? », demanda Mercedes en essuyant les larmes provoquées par son fou rire.

« Si, je te jure ! Mes yeux en brûlent encore… », répondit Rachel qui partageait son hilarité. Comment j'ai pu sortir avec lui ? »

« Comment j'ai pu _coucher_ avec lui ? », surenchérit Quinn.

« Qu'est-ce que Puck a encore fait ? », demanda Tina alors qu'elle et Mike s'asseyaient à leurs côtés dans le salon principal.

« Joe a eu le malheur de lui dire que l'abominable homme des neiges n'était qu'une superstition païenne. Evidemment, Puck a voulu lui prouver le contraire », expliqua la blonde.

« Quand Finn et moi sommes rentrés dans sa chambre, on l'a trouvé entièrement nu, avec la peau d'ours polaire qui sert de tapis sur la tête et le dos. Il a dit que _l'aPUCKinable homme des neiges_ ne se laisserait pas insulter de la sorte, et il a poursuivi Joe à travers tout le chalet. »

Une nouvelle vague de fous rires les gagna, avant que Tina ne souligne :

« Mais au fait, pourquoi tu allais avec Finn dans sa chambre ? »

Quelqu'un retint sa respiration à cette remarque.

« Pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. J'ai bien vu qu'il était malheureux depuis qu'on est ici, et il y a quelques semaines à peine on était censés se marier et… »

« Tu l'aimes toujours ! », décréta Mercedes.

« Non ! Enfin si, je tiens énormément à lui, mais… il faut que je lui dise clairement de ne pas m'attendre. Je lui dois bien la vérité, même si je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui… »

Rachel aurait dû remarquer avant que le silence de ses amis était suspect. Elle releva les yeux et ne comprit que trop tard son erreur. À l'entrée du salon, un Finn au visage décomposé la fixait en silence. Et naturellement, il n'avait pas perdu une miette des dernières paroles de la brune. Cette dernière eut à peine le temps de se lever qu'il avait disparu.

Sans réfléchir, elle lâcha sa tasse et quitta la pièce de son habituelle allure théâtrale.

Alors que Mercedes fouillait sous le canapé, ramassant les morceaux de porcelaine de la tasse que Rachel venait d'assassiner, elle s'écria :

« Des volontaires pour maintenir Rachel quand je lui annoncerai que je viens de trouver le micro doré ? »

* * *

« Finn, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi ! », s'époumonait Rachel qui avait enfin rattrapé Finn dans ce dédale de couloirs.

« Pour entendre quoi Rachel ? Que tu ne m'aimes plus ? Je suis peut être le dernier des abrutis, mais je l'ai compris ! »

« J'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes autrement… »

« Comme ça ou autrement, tu voulais me le dire, non ? Au moins, la situation est claire ! »

Rachel ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue face à la peine du garçon.

« Quand je t'ai quittée », reprit-il d'un ton plus calme, « c'est vrai que je t'ai dit de ne pas m'attendre mais au fond de moi, j'espérais que tu le ferais quand même. Maintenant, je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose. »

« Désolée », fit simplement la brune.

Après un long silence lourd de sens, Finn commença à s'éloigner.

« Bon, j'y vais, à la base je devais rattraper Puck pour l'enfermer… »

Au même moment, la _créature_ _dévêtue _– qui cette fois arborait une magnifique tête de coq empaillée et toujours sur son support de trophée de chasse – déboula en hurlant :

« Cot cot cot, je suis Joe-la-poule-mouillée et j'ai peur des hommes nus, ils représentent le péché et le maaaaaaaaaaal ! »

Finn songea vaguement qu'il s'était engagé à stopper son crétin de meilleur ami, mais n'esquissa pas un geste pour le faire. Cela faisait longtemps que lui et Rachel n'avaient pas autant ri ensemble.

* * *

Finn était allongé et observait l'occupant du lit voisin, qui ne dormait pas non plus, trop occupé à décrire avec précision le visage de chacun quand il avait déboulé dans le salon en « _Joe-la-poule_ ».

« Puck ? », hésita Finn quand il eut enfin fini son passionnant récit.

« Ouais… »

« Quand les filles que t'aimaient t'ont quitté, comment t'as fait pour les oublier ? »

« Je les ai pas oubliées », répondit son ami d'un ton soudain très sérieux. « Et j'ai pas envie de les oublier. Je crois que j'pourrais pas, de toute façon. Faut dire aussi que j'suis toujours tombé sur de sacrées femmes ! »

« C'est clair, elles t'ont pas fait de cadeaux… », remarqua Finn avec l'image mentale d'un coeur orné d'une crête brune que Quinn, Lauren et Shelby se succédaient pour piétiner. Il secoua brusquement la tête pour chasser cette horrible vision.

« Tu sais, toi aussi tu vas t'y faire », reprit Noah. « Rachel, tu seras toujours un peu amoureux d'elle, mais avec le temps ça fera de moins en moins mal, et puis un beau jour tu vas te réveiller dans une chambre remplie de nanas et te dire qu'en fait, ta vie elle craint pas tant que ça ! »

« C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé pour toi ? »

« À peu près… Bon j'avoue, la chambre était pas _pleine_ de nanas et j'étais pas le seul mec mais… l'important, c'est que je me suis pas apitoyé sur mon sort et que je me suis changé les idées. C'est pour ça que je t'ai proposé _ça_, ce matin. En toute amitié, bien sûr. Thérapie par la baise, c'est ce qui marche le mieux ! »

« Ça marche ! »

Puck cessa de fixer le plafond et dévisagea Finn.

« Quoi ? »

« Ta proposition. J'accepte. »

Et avant que Puck ait le temps de réagir, Finn s'était déjà endormi.

* * *

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Alors alors aloooooors ? O:)**


	4. Les chevaliers de la princesse

Hey ! :D

Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction, qui est aussi le dernier à être complètement écrit, alors il y a de grandes chances pour que le cinquième soit plus long à venir, vous m'en voyez désolée.

Je remercie encore et toujours mon **Alounet** chéri pour nos passionnantes conversations qui durent "_des heures et des kilomètres_", pour m'avoir inspiré cette histoire que je prends un plaisir de dingue à écrire, et pour être lui, tout simplement. ;)

Je passe aussi un ch'ti coucou à mon **Thibault** préféré : j'espère que "l'_anti-Fichelisme_" de ce chapitre te plaira... :P

* * *

**L'INSTANT PUB : **

J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que mon cher ami Alounet

- celui-là même qui m'a lancé le défi à l'origine de cette fic -

a décidé, lui aussi, d'écrire sur l'univers de "Ski Estival" ! :D

Il a commencé un recueil rassemblant toutes les scènes où nos chers personnages font des trucs pas pour les piti n'enfants, mais que je n'ai pas décrites explicitement dans ma fic. Sauf que lui, génie du lemon, bah il l'a fait ! Donc si ces passages "lemonisés" vous intéressent, n'hésitez pas !

******"Ski Estival Les Scènes Censurées"**

******Par Alounet**

_Un recueil fantasmagorique qui a reçu toute mon approbation et mon soutien, et que je vous recommande vivement ! ;)_

Sur ce, je vous laisse (enfin !) lire le chapitre 4 ! ^^

* * *

**.**

**Ski estival**

**.**

**Chapitre 4 : Les chevaliers de la princesse**

**.**

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez, et un Sam plus ou moins réveillé décida de tirer du sommeil son irlandais préféré… à sa manière ! Il commença par déposer une nuée de baisers le long de son cou, obtenant quelques gémissements plutôt aigus de sa victime. Ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait, il glissa une de ses mains sur le flanc de son petit ami, caressant son ventre à travers le pyjama que Rory avait sans doute enfilé au milieu de la nuit, puisque Sam ne se souvenait pas qu'il se fût endormi avec. Remontant encore sa main jusqu'au torse du brun, Sam se heurta à quelque chose d'inattendu. Quelque chose qui n'avait définitivement pas sa place sur ce corps.

La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « Tiens, je suis presque sûr que Rory n'avait pas de seins, avant… »

* * *

« Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il est 6h du mat' ! », grogna Mercedes quand la petite diva, après avoir inondé la pièce de lumière, se mit à quatre pattes pour explorer le dessous des meubles de leur chambre.

« Je cherche ! Il faut s'y prendre tôt si je ne veux pas qu'on me le vole encore ! »

« Qu'on te vole quoi ? »

« MON solo ! Bien que ta prestation d'hier aie été époustouflante, j'ai besoin de chanter et ce restaurant a besoin de ma voix ! »

Mercedes replongea sous ses couvertures en soupirant.

« Tu sais qu'il y a très peu de chances que ce fichu micro soit dans notre chambre. »

« Oh mais t'en fais pas, je vais faire tout le chalet. Je vérifie juste ici, et ensuite je fais évacuer les autres chambres et je passe tout au peigne fin. »

« Complètement folle… », fit Mercedes avant d'enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller.

Un couinement animal interrompit Rachel dans sa chasse au trésor.

« Tu vois que je suis pas la seule à être debout ! », remarqua-t-elle en poursuivant sa quête dans la salle de bains.

* * *

À quelques pas de là, une bruyante jeune fille venait d'être éjectée d'une chambre, et atterrit sans grâce sur son postérieur

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! », piaillait Sugar, avachie sur la moquette.

« Et c'est toi qui pose la question ? », s'indigna Sam qui apparut devant la porte. « Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans mon lit ? »

« J'étais pas dans ton lit, mais dans celui de Rory ! », hurla-t-elle.

« On dort dans _le même_ lit ! »

« Ouais mais t'étais pas censé être dedans, cette nuit ! T'aurais dû dormir avec…»

Elle s'interrompit.

« Quoi ?! »

« Rien, oublie. Et puis de quoi tu te plains ? T'en as bien profité pour me tripoter les seins, sale pervers ! »

« Quels seins ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda un Rory en caleçon qui apparut aux côté de Sam, se frottant les yeux.

« Oh, bonjour mon cœur », le salua Sam, d'une tendresse contrastant violemment avec le ton qu'il prenait pour s'adresser à Sugar. « Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, j'ai juste chassé cette folle de notre lit », poursuivit-il le plus simplement du monde, déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Et ton mec m'a pelotée ! », répéta la rousse.

« Accidentellement », précisa le blond. « Figure toi que j'avais pas prévu de te trouver dans _notre_ lit, et c'était mon droit de vouloir réveiller _comme il se doit_ mon petit ami ! »

Le brun rougit à l'idée du réveil, ô combien agréable, qu'il avait failli avoir.

« Au fait, il te va trop bien ce caleçon, Rory ! », s'extasia Sugar.

À la surprise générale, ce fut l'irlandais qui lui claqua la porte au nez. Il la verrouilla et, sous le regard interrogateur de Sam, retourna dans le lit. Après avoir plongé son regard dans celui du blond, il fit d'une toute petite voix :

« Maintenant, tu peux me réveiller comme il se doit… »

* * *

Avec toute cette animation, le retard de Puck et Finn au petit déjeuner passa totalement inaperçu. Nous dirons simplement que Puck avait eu plus ou moins la même idée que Sam pour réveiller Finn. À la différence près qu'aucune paire de seins n'était venue l'interrompre dans sa tâche. La thérapie « méthode Puckerman » avait officiellement commencé !

« L'est où, l'lait ? », demanda Finn, qui ne s'était cogné que trois fois en le cherchant dans la cuisine.

« Pas besoin », murmura Puck à son oreille, lui mettant une main aux fesses. « Je sais de source sûre que t'as déjà quelque chose de chaud dans le ventre. »

Le poing du brun fut évité de justesse par Puck, et vint se cogner dans une étagère.

« Putain de bordel de lait de merde ! », jura-t-il.

« Sa mère la vache, aussi ? », se moqua Puck, qui dut esquiver un nouveau coup de poing.

« Oh, calme-toi ! T'as changé, mec. T'es plus le même depuis que ton frère t'a fait découvrir l'existence du lait...

« Le lait ? », intervint Mercedes depuis la salle. « Demande à Rachel, elle a tout déplacé pour chercher son foutu micro doré… »

« Ok, elle est où ? »

« J'crois qu'elle fouille votre chambre, là… »

Tous deux se levèrent comme un seul homme. Une fois dans le couloir, ils lâchèrent d'une même voix :

« T'as nettoyé le lit ? »

« T'as enlevé les capotes du lavabo ? »

Il y eut un blanc.

« Non pour le lit. »

« Non pour les capotes. »

« Et je crois que le lubrifiant que t'as piqué à Kurt est toujours sur la table de nuit… »

« On est pas dans la merde ! »

Quand Rachel, qui faisait les cent pas devant leur porte, les vit approcher, elle les agressa immédiatement :

« Noah ! Finn ! Vous êtes vraiment dégueulasses ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard coupable.

« Rachel, tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu ? », tempéra Puck.

« Que j'exagère ?! Vingt minutes qu'elle est dans votre chambre, vous trouvez que j'_exagère_ ? »

« Que… quoi ? Qui est dans notre chambre ? »

« Bah la femme de ménage ! Vous devez vraiment être deux porcs sans hygiène pour que ça lui prenne si longtemps, comment je fais pour chercher mon micro maintenant ? »

« Le micro ? », fit Puck. « Je l'ai vu dans la cuisine y a pas cinq minutes. J'serais toi je me dépêcherais, Kurt est déjà levé ! »

La brunette se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, murmurant avec émotion :

« Oh, merci Noah ! »

Puis elle détala en courant.

« Bien joué, mec ! », souffla Finn une fois qu'ils furent seuls. « Y a pas à dire, t'es vraiment le roi de l'embrouille… »

« Le pire c'est que j'ai rien inventé, le micro était vraiment dans la cuisine. Mais t'en fais pas, Rachel l'aura pas, j'ai déjà dit où il était à quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas gardé pour toi ? »

« Déjà, pour pas que Kurt et Rachel me donnent en sacrifice à la déesse Barbra dans un rituel de divas sadiques, et surtout parce que entre attraper un bout de métal qui brille et attraper ton cul, bah j'ai pas choisi le micro. »

Il illustrait ses mots par le geste quand un toussotement se fit entendre derrière eux.

« C'est vous les occupants de cette chambre ? », demanda Emily, la domestique brune qu'ils avaient vue à leur arrivée.

Malgré l'heure matinale, elle semblait exténuée.

« Ouais c'est nous... », hésita Finn. « Mais on est pas homos, hein ! »

Son visage déconfit se fendit d'un sourire.

« Déjà que je n'aime pas particulièrement cette facette de mon métier, pourriez-vous _s'il-vous-plaît_ éviter d'en mettre partout la prochaine fois ? »

« Euh, oui… Désolé », bafouilla le grand brun.

Elle passa sa main le long du torse de Puck :

« C'est vraiment dommage pour moi, je suis sûre que t'es un super coup… » Elle se tourna vers Finn « J'ai pas raison ? »

Malgré le regard insistant de son _un-peu-plus-que-meilleur-ami_, Finn se passa de tout commentaire.

Emily grommela un truc ressemblant à « font chier tous ces chanteurs, pas un hétéro dans le lot ! » avant de s'éloigner de sa démarche féline.

« Je t'avais dit que je lui plaisais ! », fanfaronna Puck.

Finn soupira. Avec toute cette histoire, il l'avait toujours pas eu, son "_bordel de putain de lait de merde_" !

* * *

À la table du petit déjeuner, l'ambiance était un peu plus calme. Joe venait de s'asseoir à côté de Quinn.

« Bonjour », fit la blonde avec un petit sourire, tournant distraitement une cuillère dans son bol. « La nuit a été bonne ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? », fit son ami, nerveux.

« Parce que je t'ai entendu sortir de la chambre, au milieu de la nuit », répondit-elle. « Alors ? »

« C'est pas... enfin, on a pas... Marissa est juste une amie ! »

« Tu es tout rouge... »

Le brun baissa les yeux.

« Je sais bien que je suis ridicule à lui courir après alors que je ne crois pas aux relations en dehors du mariage, mais... »

« Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, c'est une très jolie fille... »

« Il n'y a pas que ça. On a beaucoup parlé, on a fait que ça, en fait, et... j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle me comprend. Je pense qu'elle m'aime bien... »

« Donc vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que oui. Elle m'a donné son adresse pour qu'on s'écrive. Je crois même qu'on pourra se voir, elle habite près du domaine des Motta, à Lima. »

« Et elle n'a rien tenté d'autre ? », fit la blonde, étonnée. Elle même se devait d'avouer que malgré sa foi, elle n'aurait pas supporté les contraintes que s'imposait Joe.

« Non. Elle connait mes convictions religieuses, et elle a dit que ça la changerait de tous ces lourds qui qui ne voyaient que son corps. »

« Il se pourrait que tu aies vraiment trouvé la bonne... », marmonna Quinn d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh, rien, je me parlais à moi-même. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer plus car Santana leva brusquement la tête se son bol, les yeux plissés.

« Je sens que les emmerdes approchent », murmura-t-elle avec un air concentré.

« Bonjour Lopez, t'as une tronche de rat crevé ce matin… », lança joyeusement Sebastian en s'installant à côté d'elle – exprès pour la faire chier, naturellement.

« Quand on parle du trou du cul, on en voit l'emballage qui débarque », fit-elle, philosophe.

« Bon, vous êtes très mignons et très inventifs tous les deux, mais vous pourriez ralentir sur les métaphores ? », intervint Mercedes. « J'ai pas énormément envie d'entendre parler de rats crevés et autres trous du cul pendant mon petit déj' ! »

« Ça sent les emmerdes », répéta la latino en se tournant vers Sebastian. « Toi ! ça fait deux jours que tu tapes l'incruste et personne n'est encore mort ou à l'hôpital. Aucun couple n'a été brisé – à part Finchel qui a re-rompu mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle ! – et tu as même arrêté d'harceler Blaine, Sam, et Mike. C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète. Où est l'embrouille ? »

« Déjà, je suis toujours sur Mike, c'est sa chienne de garde qui m'empêche toute approche... » Il fit un clin d'oeil à Mike, ignorant toujours superbement sa petite-amie qui fulminait. « Et ensuite Lopez, ne t'es-tu pas demandée si j'avais abandonné l'idée de foutre la merde dans votre petit groupe minable ? »

« Bizarrement, non ! Cette idée ne m'aurait même pas effleurée… »

« Normale, pour avoir des idées, un cerveau est nécessaire. »

« Couvrez-vous ! », cria Mercedes. « Offensive imminente ! »

Comme en réaction à cette annonce, Santana attrapa Sebastian par le col de sa chemise et se jeta sur lui, les projetant tous deux au sol et renversant leurs deux chaises.

Elle jurait en espagnol et secouait violemment le jeune Smythe quand les enseignants descendirent enfin, alertés par tout ce vacarme.

Sue fut la première à réagir, tirant la brune hystérique en arrière et la portant, tel un gracieux sac de pommes de terre, à l'extrémité opposée de Sebastian.

« Je vais le buter, je vous le jure que je vais le buter ! », tempêtait-elle en martelant le dos de sa coach de ses poings inefficaces.

« Tu me déçois, beaucoup, S. », marmonna Sue quand elle fut sûre que personne d'autre ne l'entendait. « Je te croyais assez maligne pour ne pas faire ça en public. La prochaine fois, arrange toi pour que ça passe pour un accident… »

« Il m'a énervée… », dit-elle comme si c'était la meilleure des excuses.

« Et alors, Will Tête-de-chou-ster m'énerve à presque chaque seconde que je passe en sa présence, et s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurait grillé la touffe au chalumeau depuis belle lurette ! »

« Hé ! », lança l'intéressé.

« Mais », poursuivit la coach, « je sais me contenir parce que je suis une personne civilisée. Alors à l'avenir, maitrise-toi. »

Puis elle poursuivit plus bas : « À moins, bien sûr, qu'il n'y ait pas de témoins ! »

Du côté opposé de la pièce, les autres s'assuraient que Sebastian était encore en vie. Ce dernier était ravi d'avoir fait craquer si facilement les nerfs de l'hispanique. Maintenant, c'était lui la victime et elle l'agresseur, quelle situation jubilatoire !

« Tu te sens bien ? », demanda David, la seule personne réellement inquiète de la pièce.

« Ça dépend… si je me sens mal, Chang jouera au docteur avec moi ? »

« Il va trèèèèès bien ! », décréta Kurt, retournant à son petit déjeuner.

Les autres l'imitèrent et bientôt, une atmosphère calme régnait dans la salle. Enfin, presque…

« Kurt, sale traître, c'est toi qui as MON micro ?! », hurla Rachel en déboulant comme une furie.

L'interpelé posa calmement sa cuillère avant de lever les yeux.

« Bonjour Rachel. Oui, je vais très bien, merci. Et toi ? »

« Mon. Micro. », prononça-t-elle avec une rage non dissimulée.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé aujourd'hui. »

« Mais où est-il, alors ? »

« Franchement Rachel, ta gueule », dit Santana avec le calme d'un professeur de yoga. Il fallait dire aussi qu'avec Brittany sur ses genoux, la main dans la sienne, pas de danger qu'une autre attaque se produise. Du moins, pas maintenant.

« Pardon ? », s'indigna Rachel.

« On en a marre d'entendre toujours parler de toi, de Broadway, de toi, de la NYADA, de toi, de Finchel, de toi, de Barbra, de toi, de tes solos et… ai-je mentionné, de toi ? Alors maintenant, merci d'arrêter de faire chier le monde avec ta petite personne. Et ton micro, si tu le trouves, tu pourras te le mettre où je pense. »

Rachel ramassa le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et sortit avec son habituelle théâtralité, laissant la pièce plongée dans un silence de mort.

« Oh mon Dieu ! », s'écria Sebastian avec horreur, « je viens de penser que Lopez était brillante, beurk ! Vite, une pensée encore plus abominable… je sais, Kurt en string ! Ah, bien dégueulasse... ça y est, ça va mieux ! »

Si les yeux de Kurt avaient été des armes à feu, Sebastian ressemblerait à du gruyère.

« Kurt est très sexy en string », dit Blaine avec un naturel déconcertant, avant de quitter la table main dans la main avec un Kurt écarlate.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je vais vomir », fit Sebastian et sortant lui aussi de la pièce.

« Est-ce qu'on va avoir une journée normale ici, merde ? », se la menta Mercedes.

Pour toute réponse à cette remarque, un Rory cherchant à empêcher Sugar de lui faire du pied tomba de sa chaise.

« Apparemment non », soupira Quinn.

* * *

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le reste de la journée se passa sans le moindre incident. Enfin, Finn tomba un nombre incalculable de fois, Sebastian lançait pique sur pique à Kurt et Santana, et Sam servit de bouclier humain à Rory dès que Sugar approchait, mais ces évènements sont si banals qu'on peut considérer qu'il n'y eut aucun incident. Du moins, jusqu'à leur retour au chalet, qui marquait aussi la reprise de la chasse au micro. Tandis que Rachel fouillait rageusement chaque centimètre carré de la demeure, les New Directions étaient réunis dans le salon en attendant le dîner.

« C'est bizarre qu'elle ne l'ait toujours pas trouvé », fit remarquer Rory, blotti dans les bras possessifs de son petit-ami. « Sugar a dû oublier de le cacher aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne crois pas », opposa Sam avec un regard appuyé en direction de sa meilleure amie.

« Qui ? Moi ? », fit Quinn dans une parfaite imitation de la blanche colombe. À un détail près. Un détail doré qui dépassait de son sac.

« Je croyais que Rachel était ta meilleure amie ? », souligna Mercedes, intriguée.

« Elle l'est. Mais dès qu'il est question de musique et de solos, elle devient complètement hystérique, et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait nous empêcher de vivre et de chanter, nous aussi. »

« Praise ! »

« Donc s'il vous plait, pas un mot à Rachel avant ce soir, elle va m'étriper. »

« Elle le fera, même si elle ne l'apprend qu'en te voyant monter sur scène », nota Mike.

« Peut-être, mais elle aura bien d'autres raisons de le faire… »

Sam et Mike échangèrent un regard. Etant les deux plus proches amis de la blonde en dehors de Rachel, ils venaient de comprendre quelque chose qui échappait aux autres. Et bien sûr, il était de leur devoir de s'en charger. Embrassant d'abord leur moitié respective, les deux jeunes hommes furent rapidement debout, indiquant à Quinn de les suivre jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière.

À peine eut-il refermé la porte que Sam attaqua :

« Lucy Quinn Fabray, as-tu réellement l'intention de faire ce que nous pensons que tu vas faire ? »

« Et pas de mensonges », crut bon de préciser Mike.

« Oui », fit simplement la blonde après un court silence. « Je peux savoir comment vous l'avez su ? »

« On te connait bien, Quinn », répondit Mike. « On ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer. »

« Tu es sûre que c'est le bon moment ? », poursuivit Sam.

« Non, pas du tout », répondit la blonde avec son fameux sourire ironique. « Mais si je ne me lance pas maintenant, je n'en aurai jamais le courage… Rachel m'a inspirée en jouant cartes sur table avec Finn. Il y a des risques que je souffre dans l'histoire, mais je ne supporte plus d'être dans le doute. »

« Quoi qu'il arrive, on sera avec toi », assura Mike.

« Promis. »

S'en suivit un câlin collectif dans les règles, et Quinn était fin prête pour mettre le feu à la scène.

* * *

Alors que leur princesse se préparait pour une soirée qui promettait d'être riche en émotion, deux preux chevaliers s'étaient donné pour mission de s'assurer que tout se passe bien…

« Si j'étais toi, je ne perdrais pas mon temps à chercher ce micro », fit évasivement Mike à Rachel qui fouillait pour la énième fois tous les vases d'un couloir.

S'arrêtant net, elle pointa un regard avide et menaçant vers lui.

« Quel est ton prix ? »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai… »

« C'est qui ? »

« J'ai promis de ne pas divulguer cette information. Je te conseille de te faire une raison et d'aller te préparer pour ce soir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ce soir ? »

Mike sourit puis s'éloigna sans l'ombre d'une réponse.

* * *

Alors que Puck et Finn étaient en pleine séance de _thérapie_, un indésirable eut la bonne idée de venir frapper à leur porte. Un Puck débraillé ouvrit à Sam, qui entra sans se départir de son sourire.

« Salut les mecs, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! », répondit _aimablement_ Puck, un chouïa énervé. Il remarqua soudain que sa braguette était restée ouverte et la referma dans un geste qu'il crut discret.

« Quinn m'a dit que c'est toi qui lui passé le micro doré. »

« Bah ouais, c'est moi. Et alors ? »

« Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ? »

« Prends-moi pour un con, aussi ! »

« Super ! Tu peux t'arranger pour que personne ne sache que c'est elle qui l'a ? Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte sur scène… »

« Ouh là, c'est pas clair ton truc. »

« Puck, s'il-te-plaît. C'est très important pour Quinn… »

« Ok. Mais tu sais, ça changera pas grand-chose », souligna le brun à crête. « Rachel sera énervée pareil, qu'elle l'apprenne maintenant ou après. En fait, elle le sera encore plus si on le lui cache. Ce micro, c'est comme un trésor pour elle… »

« Tous les trésors ne sont pas d'argent et d'or… », fit Sam d'un ton se voulant philosophique.

« C'est de quel poète, ça ? »

« Jack Sparrow », répondit le blond, parfaitement sérieux. « Bon j'y vais, désolé pour le dérangement. »

« C'est ça ! »

Alors qu'il allait partir, sa tête se glissa par l'entrebâillement de la porte et il ajouta :

« Oh, et Finn ! Change de tee-shirt avant de venir à table, c'est pas super classe la tache blanche au milieu ! »

Alors que Puck se vautrait sur son lit en soupirant, Finn demanda :

« Attends, Jack Sparrow, c'était vraiment un poète ? »

* * *

**À suivre...**


	5. Le cadeau du Farfadet

Bonjour/bonsoir ! :D

Je vous propose aujourd'hui un cinquième chapitre un peu moins léger que les précédents, mais qui dévoile pas mal de réponses aux questions qui m'ont été posées ;)

Un petit coucou à mon _motivator_ personnel, j'ai nommé **Alounet, **grâce à qui ce chapitre a été écrit et posté aussi rapidement ;)

* * *

**L'INSTANT PUB :**

(deuxième édition)

Vous voulez savoir comment Kurt s'assure que Blaine n'aille pas voir ailleurs ?

Comment Sam prouve à Rory que Sebastian n'est pas une menace ?

Retrouvez ces scènes lemonesques - et bientôt d'autres - dans :

**"Ski Estival Les Scènes Censurées"**

**Par Alounet**

_Un recueil fantasmagorique qui a reçu toute mon approbation et mon soutien, et que je vous recommande vivement ! ;)_

* * *

**.**

**Ski estival**

**.**

**Chapitre 5 : Le cadeau du Farfadet**

**.**

Rachel ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se tramait dans son dos. Elle avait d'abord remarqué que Quinn était particulièrement apprêtée, ce soir. Elle était certes magnifique en toutes circonstances, mais ce soir, elle resplendissait.

La brune avait aussi constaté que beaucoup l'avaient ignorée pendant une bonne partie du repas et, à sa grande surprise, la blonde en faisait partie. Elle fit même semblant de ne pas l'entendre à chaque fois que la Berry lui adressait la parole. Cela la peinait beaucoup, mais l'intriguait surtout, elle qui avait passé tout ce début de séjour pratiquement scotchée à la blonde.

Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour l'offenser ? Ce n'était quand même pas cette histoire de micro qui la mettait en rogne ? Quinn la connaissait pourtant suffisamment pour savoir à quel point elle prenait au sérieux ce genre de sujet !

Déjà que Rachel n'aimait pas passer inaperçue, là elle se sentait carrément invisible : une Quinn imperturbable – du moins en apparence – mangeait calmement à ses côtés sans lui accorder un regard. On ne pouvait pas faire plus clair comme rejet !

Sugar apparut soudain derrière d'elles, une guitare à la main. Non, la guitare _de Sam_ à la main. Et bizarrement, ce fut à Quinn qu'elle la tendit . Cette dernière leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Sam ne me laisse plus l'approcher depuis qu'il m'a trouvée dans son lit », se justifia-t-elle.

La blonde se leva donc pour apporter l'instrument à son ami, qui lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement, puis se dirigea vers la scène.

Rachel s'apprêtait à attaquer le ''sale blond voleur de solo'' lorsqu'elle aperçut l'objet de tous les démons, non pas dans la main de Sam, mais dans celle de Quinn. Et quand cette dernière donna le micro doré à Sugar, l'expression de contrariété sur le visage de Rachel laissa immédiatement place à de a colère.

« Quoi ?! C'était toi qui l'avais ? Et tu m'as laissée chercher toute la journée ! », hurla-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

« Ta gueule, Berry ! », lança Santana. « On t'a dit d'arrêter plein de fois, non ? »

« Il fallait me dire que c'était Quinn qui avait le micro ! »

« Tu me l'aurais laissé ? », fit la blonde, perplexe.

« Bien sûr que non ! Il est pour moi ! »

Folle de rage, elle arracha le micro doré des mains de Sugar et fit un pas vers la scène. Presque immédiatement, une silhouette masculine lui barra la route. Elle leva les yeux vers un Mike à l'air préoccupé qui lui dit :

« S'il te plaît Rachel, ne rends pas la situation plus difficile pour elle… »

Serrant les poings, la brunette se résigna à faire demi-tour et demanda, presque calmement, à son _amie_ :

« Pourquoi tu y tiens tant, à ce solo ? »

« Écoute, je te demande juste de me laisser chanter, je t'expliquerai après… »

« Mais pourquoi ?! », s'impatienta la petite diva en s'agrippant à son bras.

« Rachel, s'il-te-plaît… », supplia presque Quinn. « … ne me fais pas regretter ce que je m'apprête à faire. »

« Mais faire quoi ? Quinn ?! »

Sugar signala à la blonde, d'une part, que la scène l'attendait, et d'autre part, qu'aucun client du restaurant ne perdait une miette de leur dispute.

« Rachel, lâche-moi », s'impatienta-t-elle en réalisant que la brune l'empêchait d'y aller.

« Non ! »

Quinn sembla soudain en proie à un conflit intérieur. Elle poussa un soupir énervé avant de lâcher :

« Très bien ! J'aurais préféré faire les choses dans l'ordre, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix… »

Elle passa sa main libre derrière la nuque de Rachel et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant ce baiser si désiré, et pourtant teinté d'une certaine tristesse. Si l'autre jeune fille ne répondait pas, elle ne fit pas le moindre geste pour la repousser.

Quinn finit par se reculer, le petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres dissimulant assez mal toute la tension qui l'habitait.

« Veux-tu bien me rendre mon bras ? », demanda-t-elle en le retirant d'elle-même, ce à quoi Rachel n'opposa aucune résistance, bien trop ébahie.

« Merci. Maintenant, tu te rassois et tu me regarde te déclarer mon amour sans intervenir. »

Rachel s'exécuta par automatisme, dans un état second.

Quinn monta enfin sur la scène tant convoitée, échangea un autre sourire avec Sam et s'approcha du micro.

« Bonsoir», commença-t-elle. « Je voudrais tout d'abord saluer mon amie Rachel, que vous avez sans doute remarquée. »

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la salle, et Quinn plongea son regard dans celui, captivé, de la jeune fille avant de poursuivre :

« Rachel, tu es vraiment la personne la plus énervante que je connaisse. Mais tu es aussi celle qui fait battre mon cœur, alors cette chanson est pour toi. »

Sam, légèrement en retrait, commença à gratter sa guitare et une douce mélodie se fit entendre. Puis la voix cristalline de Quinn s'éleva dans la salle, et cette-dernière ne regarda plus Rachel pour se concentrer sur la chanson et uniquement la chanson.

.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_._

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_._

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, la chanteuse avait posé ses yeux sur Rachel avant de prononcer ces deux vers, y mettant tout son cœur et toute son âme.

.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

_._

Elle ressentait désormais avec force chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, et priait pour que cette chanson ne finisse jamais, qu'elle puisse rester éternellement dans cette bulle d'illusion.

Mais bien trop vite à son goût, elle entendit les ultimes paroles s'échapper de ses lèvres d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

.

_This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

_._

Ce ne fut qu'en lâchant le micro que Quinn remarqua qu'elle s'y était agrippée. Et fortement, si elle en croyait sa main endolorie.

Les clients se levèrent pour l'applaudir, souriants et émus.

Sauf Rachel.

La brune n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis le début de la prestation, et arborait désormais un regard vide de toute émotion, si ce n'est une profonde confusion. Elle semblait au cœur d'une réflexion intense, et la blonde aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre ses pensées en cet instant précis.

Alors que la blonde descendait prudemment de la scène, Rachel se leva brusquement et quitta le restaurant, non sans un dernier regard vers Quinn. Cette dernière s'empressa de la suivre, laissant derrière elle ses amis et enseignants sidérés.

« Et ben ! C'est toujours aussi animé, chez vous ? », plaisanta Sebastian.

« Toi, ta gueule ! », firent en chœur plusieurs personnes.

* * *

« Rachel, attends ! », appela Quinn en la poursuivant dans la rue enneigée. « Ecoute-moi, au moins… »

La brune s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Pourquoi, Quinn ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« C'est bien toi qui clamait qu'il fallait être sincère avec soi-même et avec les autres, non ? Quand tu as dit à Finn que tu ne l'aimais plus, tu savais qu'il risquait de souffrir, mais tu l'as fait quand même. Parce que tu lui devais la vérité. Alors je fais pareil, je te dois la vérité. Et ma vérité, c'est que… je t'aime, Rachel Berry. »

Sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle prononça ces dernières paroles, mais elle maintint son regard ancré dans le sien. Elle vit ses yeux chocolat s'embuer de larmes, mais son amie ne prononça pas un mot.

« S'il te plait, dis quelque chose… »

« Je suis désolée, Quinn. Je tiens énormément à toi mais… je ne peux pas être plus que ton amie. Je viens à peine de rompre avec Finn, tout ça va beaucoup trop vite… »

« Finn ?! Tu penses encore à lui, c'est ça ! »

« Mais non, pas du tout, c'est juste que… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! », lâcha la blonde d'un ton glacial, commençant à s'éloigner d'un pas pressé.

« Attends ! », hurla Rachel en lui agrippant le bras.

« Ne me touche pas ! », s'énerva Quinn, le visage arborant une expression qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

La brune se sentit affreusement mal lorsqu'elle vit ce regard empli de haine dirigé vers elle. Devant elle se tenait une Quinn qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, une Quinn qu'elle espérait disparue pour toujours.

La meneuse des cheerleaders. La petite amie du quaterback. La reine du lycée, celle que tout le monde admire, que tout le monde craint. Et surtout, celle qui n'éprouvait pour elle que de la haine et du mépris.

Et à travers ce masque épouvantable, aucune trace de Quinn, l'amie franche et souriante à qui elle tenait tant.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre », supplia Rachel qui sentait pourtant qu'elle l'avait déjà perdue. « J'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie. »

« Moi, c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin… »

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Quinn s'empara des lèvres de la brune.

Des flocons glacés commencèrent à tomber, mais Rachel ne sentait que la brûlure du baiser sur ses lèvres. Si elle était totalement sincère, elle aurait avoué que ça ne lui déplaisait pas que Quinn l'embrasse. Ce qui la dérangeait, c'est qu'elle l'embrasse _comme ça_. Il n'y avait plus aucune tendresse, cette fois-ci. Rien que de la rage et de la douleur.

Ce fut uniquement quand la langue de la blonde voulut forcer la barrière de ses lèvres que Rachel tenta de la repousser. Mais Quinn faisait preuve d'une force insoupçonnée, et elle dût se résigner à abandonner la lutte, attendant sagement que son _amie_ la libère.

Au bout d'une éternité, Quinn se recula, le souffle erratique et le regard obscur. Mais si ses traits s'étaient adoucis, sa voix demeurait hostile lorsqu'elle asséna :

« Maintenant si tu as un tant soit peu de respect pour ce que je ressens, garde tes distances. »

Et en un claquement de doigts, Rachel se retrouva seule au milieu de la rue enneigée.

* * *

Mike ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit auprès de Quinn, lui et Sam se relayant pour lui tenir compagnie alors qu'elle fixait le feu de la cheminée, le regard vide et des larmes silencieuses dévorant ses joues.

Lorsqu'elle avait finalement exprimé le besoin d'être seule, ils étaient tous deux partis se coucher, mais cela n'empêchait pas l'asiatique d'être inquiet. Et il était certain qu'il en était de même pour le blond.

Incapable de se replonger dans son sommeil, il s'extirpa prudemment des couvertures afin de ne pas réveiller Tina, et decendit jusqu'au salon. Il y trouva Quinn, endormie inconfortablement dans un fauteuil. À l'image du feu qui était pratiquement éteint, ses larmes semblaient s'être taries.

Mike la souleva de son fauteuil et l'allongea sur le canapé, prenant bien garde à ne pas la réveiller.

Il profita ensuite du fait d'être descendu pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau aux cuisines. Alors qu'il posait son verre dans l'égouttoir après l'avoir lavé, il sentit un souffle contre son cou et une voix murmura :

« Alors Chang ? On attend que la marâtre s'endorme, et on file tout droit entre les griffes du grand méchant loup ! »

« Sebastian… », soupira Mike en se retournant, se retrouvant ainsi coincé entre le Warbler et l'évier.

« Mmmmh… », fit le jeune homme en se frottant contre lui. « J'adore quand tu murmures mon prénom comme ça, hésite pas à continuer pendant qu'on le fera. Et même après, si tu veux… »

Sentant quelque chose de dur pressé contre sa cuisse, l'asiatique se dégagea habilement de cette étreinte, mal-à-l'aise.

« S'il te plait… Je sais que pour toi, le sexe n'est qu'un jeu où les sentiments sont superflus. Mais je ne vois pas les choses de cette manière. J'aime Tina et je n'ai pas l'intention de la tromper. »

« Pourtant tu en as envie », opposa l'autre garçon. « Et puis si elle le sait pas, ça lui fera rien à ta Tina… »

Sebastian commença à déposer une nuée de baisers dans le cou de Mike, dont le cerveau lui hurlait de le repousser. Mais son corps ne répondait plus, et il ne bougea pas d'un poil lorsque le plus jeune commença à déboutonner sa chemise, savourant le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau.

« T'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais », prononça Sebastian, les lèvres toujours pressées contre son cou. « Je suis tellement excité que j'ai envie de m'agenouiller devant toi et te faire jouir de plaisir… »

Une main se posa brusquement sur son entrejambe et ce fut le déclic. Mike agrippa Sebastian par les épaules, le repoussa violemment, et se précipita vers la porte qui, comble de l'horreur, était verrouillée.

« C'est fermé de l'extérieur. Et le seul moyen de sortir depuis l'intérieur, c'est cette clé », le nargua Sebastian en agitant sournoisement l'objet métallique, avant de le glisser dans son pantalon sous l'œil effaré de Mike. « Viens chercher ! »

« Non ! Je… je ne sais pas exactement ce qui vient de se passer, mais je vais tout faire pour que ça ne se reproduise plus », asséna l'asiatique en reboutonnant rapidement sa chemise de pyjama.

« Tous les mecs ont un gay refoulé enfouit en eux. Laisse le tien sortir… », insista le jeune Smythe, s'approchant à nouveau de Mike et le coinçant contre la porte, cette fois-ci.

Porte qui émit un léger bruit avant de s'ouvrir, les faisant tomber l'un sur l'autre sur le sol. Mike se releva précipitamment, gêné d'avoir été surpris dans cette situation. Sebastian, quant à lui, maudissait l'indésirable qui avait eu la malheur de l'interrompre.

« Fabray, quelle bonne surprise ! », s'exclama-t-il avec son plus beau sourire hypocrite, indifférent à ses yeux rougis. « Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, Chang et moi avons deux-trois trucs à faire dans ma chambre… »

Mike se recula avant même qu'il ne pose sa main sur son bras, déterminé.

« Hors de question ! »

« Oh, il a l'air très consentant ! », railla la blonde.

« Tu l'aurais vu toute à l'heure… », fit Sebastian sans se départir de son sourire.

« Ecoute Sebastian », commença Mike, qui se força à prendre un ton ferme malgré son malaise. « J'ai eu un moment d'égarement et je le regrette. Je suis amoureux et fidèle, alors ne tente plus quoi que ce soit, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. »

Le sourire du Warbler s'effaça et il se tourna vers Quinn.

« T'es contente de toi ? J'avais réussi à le faire flancher ! »

« Tu es vraiment con », lâcha-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa. Mike était sidéré. Quinn devait vraiment aller très mal pour s'exprimer ainsi…

« Pardon ? », demanda finalement Sebastian qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

« J'ai dit que tu étais con », répéta la blonde. « Tu n'es pas gentil, généreux, j'imagine que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis, et toutes tes réussites sont bâties sur ton physique ou ta fortune. Mais je pensais qu'au moins, tu étais intelligent. Tu viens de me prouver que cette qualité aussi, elle t'échappe. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, Fabray ? », l'interrogea son vis-à-vis, plus intrigué qu'offensé.

« Si tu étais intelligent », poursuivit-elle, « tu arrêterais de harceler des personnes qui ne s'intéresseront jamais à toi ou regretteront leur passage dans ton lit. C'est égoïste, et détruire des couples ne va pas te faire avancer dans la vie. »

« Tu sais, c'est pas parce que miss Rachel je-suis-toujours-amoureuse-de-Finn Berry t'a envoyée sur les roses que tu dois te venger sur moi… »

« Dis encore que Rachel aime toujours Finn et je t'émascule, compris ?! »

« Je touche un point sensible, on dirait… et non merci, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une deuxième Santana Lopez sur le dos. Mais pour en revenir au sujet initial, je suis curieux : qu'est-ce qui va me faire avancer dans la vie, ô, grande sage Fabray ? »

« Déjà arrêtes de considérer les hommes comme des morceaux de viande, mais surtout ouvre les yeux sur qui autour de toi t'apprécie réellement… »

« Personne, je le sais. Et ça me va très bien comme ça ! »

« Personne, vraiment ? », fit-elle avant de tourner les talons, Mike s'empressant de la suivre

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Réfléchis avec ton cerveau, pour changer… », conclut-elle avant de refermer la porte.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans le salon, Mike explosa :

« Quinn, je te jure qu'il ne s'est presque rien passé et… »

« Ne te fatigue pas », l'interrompit son amie. « Je sais comment sont les types comme Sebastian, ça peut arriver à tout le monde d'être troublé. Si tu culpabilises alors qu'il ne s'est rien – _presque_ rien passé, tu n'as vraiment rien à te reprocher. Allez, remonte dans ta chambre avant que Tina ne se réveille… »

« Et toi ? »

« Je vais déprimer encore un peu ici et demain, tout sera oublié. »

Mike savait qu'elle mentait – et assez mal, d'ailleurs – mais fit comme si il ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'était bien Quinn de garder tout ce qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur ! Mais si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, il n'irait pas à l'encontre de sa volonté.

Il la serra un instant dans ses bras, et elle murmura un « merci » étouffé contre son épaule avant qu'il ne la laisse seule comme elle le lui avait demandé.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que la blonde rejoignait sa chambre pour éviter de croiser Rachel au petit déjeuner, elle percuta quelqu'un.

« Non mais tu peux pas regarder où tu marches espèce de… oh, c'est toi. Désolée, c'est ma faute. »

Quinn manqua de s'étrangler en entendant ces mots. Santana Lopez, LA Santana Lopez, sa rivale de toujours, venait de s'excuser alors que c'était elle qui lui était rentrée dedans ! Mais dans quel univers parallèle avait-elle atterri ?

L'expression attristée sur le visage de la brune la fit immédiatement redescendre sur Terre.

« Génial ! Même toi tu as pitié de moi. Je fais si peine à voir que ça ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que je sais ce que tu vis. Je suis déjà passée par là, et je sais aussi ce que c'est que d'être rejetée pour un mec… »

« Attends, d'où tu sors ça, toi ? »

« Mais de toi. Je suis passée te voir cette nuit, quand tes deux gugusses ont arrêté de monter la garde. Tu parlais dans ton sommeil et tu as dit… »

Santana s'interrompit, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire à ce souvenir.

« J'ai dit… ? »

« Tu as dit que tu céderais pas ta petite diva d'amour à cet enculé de Finn. Et ensuite, t'as dit un truc comme quoi il baisait tellement mal que t'avais même pas besoin d'une bite pour faire mieux que lui… »

Il y eut un blanc. Santana tenta de réprimer son amusement et à sa grande surprise, Quinn fut la première à éclater de rire, rapidement suivie par la latino. C'était peut-être un rire nerveux dû à un manque de sommeil et à un délire nocturne, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

Finn et Puck choisirent ce moment pour sortir de leur chambre, le plus grand regardant d'un air curieux les deux jeunes filles hilares.

« Un problème, la baleine ? », attaqua Santana qui l'avait vu la première.

La blonde cessa immédiatement de rire. Finn, devenu plus ou moins imperméable face aux piques de la brune, préféra continuer son chemin mais Santana ne le lâcha pas.

« Tu connais pas la dernière ? Quinn aussi trouve que tu sais pas baiser ! », asséna-t-elle, déclenchant le rire tonitruant de Puck. « Et elle te traites d'enculé dans son sommeil. Tu devrais envisager cette possibilité, d'ailleurs ! Quand deux des trois filles avec qui t'as couché – voire p'tête les trois – virent lesbiennes, on est en droit de se poser des questions… »

Sur ce, elle les planta là, trainant à sa suite une Quinn rouge de honte. Toutes deux étaient bien loin de se douter que Finn avait déjà bien plus qu'_envisagé cette possibilité._

* * *

« Bonjour Quinn », la salua Rory lorsque la blonde vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre. « Entre. »

Il ne lui demanda pas si elle allait bien et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. De toute façon, elle savait que ses yeux encore gonflés et rougis parlaient pour elle.

« Bonjour. Sam n'est pas là ? Pourtant, Santana m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler… »

« Il prend sa douche », expliqua l'irlandais. « Mais c'est moi qui voulais te parler, en fait. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il se pencha pour ouvrir un tiroir de sa commode, et Quinn sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant en sortir un micro doré.

« Sugar m'a pratiquement forcé à le prendre », expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, indiquant à la jeune fille de faire de même. « Elle veut que je lui dédie une ballade ou un truc du genre. C'était ça ou elle me chantait son amour éternel devant tout le restaurant, ce soir. »

« Ça pourrait être amusant », fit Quinn, dont l'humour ressemblait plus à de l'ironie, ce jour-là. « Et pourquoi veux-tu me le donner ? »

« Pour que tu le donnes à Rachel. On sait tous que chanter, c'est toute sa vie, mais elle le fait tellement souvent que plus personne n'a envie de l'entendre. Si tu lui fais comprendre que toi, tu as envie de la voir chanter, ça donnera peut-être plus de sens – pour elle – à ce que tu lui as dit hier. »

Quinn le fixa un instant avant de saisir le micro d'une main tremblante. Cette histoire l'avait tellement faite souffrir qu'elle crut voir l'objet luire d'une aura maléfique. Puis elle releva les yeux vers Rory et murmura un remerciement enroué, surprise et touchée par son initiative.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit soudain sur un Sam vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette éponge autour de la taille.

« Oh, salut Quinn », se réjouit ce dernier en la voyant. Avait-il rêvé ou son amie était bel et bien en train de sourire ? Il s'approcha du lit avant de réaliser que la situation devait être gênante pour elle. « Oh, et… désolé pour la tenue, je savais pas que tu serais là… »

« C'est bon, j'allais partir de toute façon », le rassura-t-elle en se levant.

La main sur la poignée, elle se retourna pour faire face au blond :

« Tu sais Sam, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était Rory qui avait de la chance de t'avoir. C'est vrai, bien sûr, mais je viens de comprendre que toi aussi, tu as beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme lui. »

Elle lui accorda un vrai sourire, qu'il savait ne pas avoir rêvé, cette fois, et quitta la pièce.

« Quel vœu mon Farfadet préféré a-t-il exaucé, aujourd'hui ? »

* * *

Sebastian songeait sérieusement à faire une liste des mecs potables de New Directions. Déjà, pour chercher sa prochaine cible maintenant que Mike était hors course, mais surtout pour trouver lequel d'entre eux pourrait éprouver autre chose que du mépris à son égard. Il était bien conscient que sa présence ici était seulement due à l'insistance de Sugar, et que beaucoup des habitants du chalet adoreraient brandir sa tête au bout d'une pique... Mais jusqu'à hier, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça. Et puis il avait fallu que la blondasse déprimée vienne lui faire la leçon et lui mette toutes ces conneries en tête ! Mais pour qui elle se prenait, celle-là ?

L'arrivée de Joe dans le salon désert le sortit de ses pensées perturbantes. Tiens, il était pas mal du tout, Tête de Poulpe ! Et gentil avec tout le monde, en plus. Se pourrait-il que…

« Salut toi », l'aborda Sebastian, son visage exprimant clairement ''_je suis en manque et tu seras ma proie._''

« Bonjour », répondit Joe, surpris que le Warbler lui adresse la parole.

« Ça te dit, une pipe avant le petit déj' ? »

« Oh, non merci, je ne fume pas. »

Sebastian faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Mais il sortait d'où, celui-là ?

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

« Quoi ? Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Laisse tomber. En fait, arrête carrément de parler et laisse-moi faire. »

Il posa directement sa main sur la cuisse de Joe et se mit à la caresser, remontant dangereusement.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ça se voit pas ? »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Le brun à dreads se décala, la main de Sebastian retombant mollement sur le canapé.

« Tu devrais me remercier, je te propose de t'instruire. Allez viens-là, j'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

« Non, je veux pas ! », s'affola Joe qui quitta précipitamment la pièce, percutant apparemment quelqu'un.

« Hé, doucement mon grand, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un », fit une voix chaleureuse. « Sebastian, tu viens ? Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. »

L'interpelé se leva et croisa le regard pétillant de monsieur Martinez, le gentil prof de la bande d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Ce dernier sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre vers la salle.

Sebastian s'exécuta, mais alors qu'il marchait à la suite du bel enseignant, les paroles de Fabray se mirent à résonner désagréablement dans son esprit :

_« Ouvre les yeux sur qui autour de toi t'apprécie réellement… »_

* * *

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Je précise au cas où que la chanson de Quinn est "I'm yours", de Jason Mraz. Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai hyper envie d'entendre la voix de Dianna Agron dessus... *.***

**Allez, une ch'tite riviou pour la route ? O:)**


	6. Le plan de Super Sanny

Hello tout le monde ! :)

Voici enfin le chapitre 6 tant attendu ! Désormais, je posterai sûrement un jour sur deux (voire un jour sur trois) plutôt que tous les jours, c'est plus facile à suivre pour moi ^^'

Je remercie mon cher ami **Alounet** et ses menaces qu'il ne met pas à exécution : t'as vu, j'ai réussi à le finir ! :P

* * *

**L'INSTANT PUB :**

(_troisième édition_)

Un Klaine torride et intriguant,

Un Sory magique et touchant,

Un Pinn hot à couper le souffle,

Un Tike sauvage et provocateur...

Retrouvez ces quatre lemons - et bientôt d'autres - dans :

**"Ski Estival Les Scènes Censurées"**

**Par Alounet**

_Un recueil fantasmagorique que je vous recommande vivement ! ;)_

* * *

**.**

**Ski estival**

**.**

**Chapitre 6 : Le plan de Super Sanny**

**.**

Comme elle s'y attendait, Quinn n'eut pas une journée des plus joyeuses. Non seulement, Rachel suivait son conseil – son ordre – et restait loin d'elle, mais en plus, le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir lorsqu'elle skiait. Elle dut encore une fois rester à l'arrière, soutenue, non par Sam et Mike, comme on s'y attendrait, mais par Santana et Brittany. La brune avait abandonné son envie de vitesse pour lui tenir compagnie, et Quinn devait reconnaitre que son franc parler et son humour perçant étaient très bénéfiques pour son moral. Brittany, quant à elle, restait fidèle à elle-même :

« ... et grâce aux caméras que Sanny m'a aidée à mettre, je sais que Lord Tubbington ne pourra pas me mentir sur ce qu'il a fait pendant mon absence ! Quinn, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oh, non désolée », s'excusa la blonde, détournant rapidement le regard de Rachel.

« Quinn, arrête, tu te fais du mal pour rien », lui conseilla la latino, pas dupe. « Tu veux que j'aille chercher Finnocence pour me foutre de sa gueule ? »

« C'est gentil Santana, mais tu as déjà passé la matinée à le décrire dans toute son imperfection, je ne crois pas que je pourrais en supporter plus… », fit Quinn avec une expression dégoûtée.

« Pourtant j'ai fait que le portrait physique, attends un peu que je m'attaque à l'immensité de sa connerie… »

« Pourquoi vous êtes si méchantes avec lui ? », intervint l'innocente Brittany.

« Parce que ce trou du cul sur pattes a encore des vues sur la propriété de Quinn », expliqua Santana, le plus naturellement du monde.

« Rachel n'est _pas _ma propriété. »

« Pas encore, mais attend de voir… », affirma la brune avec un sourire entendu.

« En fait », commença Brittany avec un air concentré, « ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que Finn sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre, comme ça il empêchera plus la corne de Rachel de pousser… »

« Sa corne ? », l'interrogea Quinn qui avait du mal à suivre.

« Oui, pour qu'elle devienne une vraie licorne comme nous ! », s'exclama-elle joyeusement.

_« Licorne veut dire gay »,_ chuchota Santana à l'oreille de son amie.

« Oh, bien sûr ! », fit Quinn, amusée.

« Mais », contra Santana, « le problème est : quelle fille serait assez conne pour vouloir de lui ? »

« Tu es consciente que tu nous insultes toutes les deux en disant ça ? », signala Quinn.

« Je veux dire, quelle fille _n'ayant jamais goûté à l'horreur qu'est baiser avec Finn_ voudrait de lui ? »

« Pourquoi une fille ? Sa corne a déjà poussé ! », contra Brittany. « Quoi, vous la voyez pas ? », s'étonna-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit leurs visages choqués.

« Tu es sérieuse ? », hésita Quinn. « Tu penses vraiment qu'il est… enfin, qu'il a une corne ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'avoue, moi non plus je la vois pas trop bien parce qu'elle est encore floue. Attendez, je vais lui demander de se mettre à côté de Puck, c'est là qu'on la voit le mieux. Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, ça doit être sa crête qui capte mieux les ondes licornes... »

Quinn et Santana se regardèrent, sonnées. Puis la brune s'exclama fièrement :

« J'ai toujours dit que ma Brit était un vrai génie ! »

« Mes trois tas de cellulite préférés, on se bouge là ! », les interpela Sue, pleine de poésie.

« C'est même pas vrai ! », s'indigna Brittany. « Avec Santana, on a fait du _sport de chambre_ toute la nuit, c'est impossible qu'on ait de la cellulite. »

Les trois jeunes filles mirent fin à cette étrange discussion pour se concentrer sur le ski, mais cela n'empêcha pas Quinn de jeter fréquemment des coups d'œil à Finn.

* * *

« Kurt, il faut qu'on parle ! C'est une urgence ! »

Le jeune homme soupira et se résigna à détourner les yeux du regard envoûtant de son petit-ami. Le groupe était redescendu dans un bar de la station pour déjeuner, et Rachel avait eu la bonne idée de débouler comme une furie à sa table.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu as besoin d'un _gay-versation_ et tu t'es dit que mon déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec Blaine serait le meilleur moment… »

« Kurt, s'il te plaaaaiiiiit... »

Elle lui fit ses meilleurs yeux de chat potté, et le châtain se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de devenir ami avec cette manipulatrice diabolique.

« D'accord, je t'écoute… »

La jeune fille s'assit et commença, mal à l'aise :

« Est-ce que si Quinn me manque horriblement, ça veut dire que je suis peut-être amoureuse d'elle ? »

« C'est ta meilleure amie, c'est normal qu'elle te manque, ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tu l'aimes… », opposa Kurt.

« Oui mais comment je peux savoir, moi ? »

« J'ai une idée », proposa Blaine, « On va te poser des questions, essaie de ne pas réfléchir avant de répondre… »

« D'accord. »

« Bien », commença Blaine. « Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus chez elle ? »

« Son sourire», répondit aussitôt Rachel. « Quand elle me souriait, j'avais vraiment l'impression, que… je ne sais pas, que j'étais spéciale… »

Kurt eut un moment d'arrêt.

« Tu _es_ spéciale, Rachel. Tout le monde se tue à te le dire, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »

« Je le sais. Mais là c'était différent, je le _sentais_. »

« Je vois… Bien, deuxième question », enchaîna Kurt. « Qu'as-tu ressenti quand elle t'a embrassée, hier. »

« J'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser, j'étais juste choquée, je crois… »

« Et la deuxième fois ? »

« La deuxième… quoi ? Vous avez… »

« Le restaurant a une vitrine transparente », se justifia le châtain. « Même Sam et Mike étaient trop inquiets pour détourner le regard… »

« Grmpfrh… »

« Alors, qu'as-tu ressenti la deuxième fois ? »

« Que c'était… pas désagréable… Mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne m'embrasse pas… pas comme ça… »

« Comment ? »

« Pas _de force_. »

Kurt et Blaine échangèrent un regard. Le bouclé poursuivit :

« Si elle t'avait laissé le choix, tu l'aurais repoussée ? »

« … »

« Rachel ? »

« Je… je ne crois pas. »

« Pour ne pas la blesser ? », s'enquit Kurt. « Ou parce que tu en avais réellement envie ? »

Pour toute réponse, la brune porta une main à ses lèvres, ayant soudain l'impression de sentir à nouveau _ses _lèvres contre les siennes.

« J'ai une dernière question », se lança Blaine au bout d'un moment. « Si aujourd'hui, Quinn venait vers toi et demandait que vous vous réconciliiez, est-ce que tu pourrais redevenir sa meilleure amie ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir.

« Non », avoua-t-elle finalement. « De toute façon, elle ne veut plus de moi maintenant. Elle doit me détester… »

Sans qu'elle ne l'ai vu venir, une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue.

« Rachel, mais tu es aveugle ma parole ?! », l'agressa presque Kurt. « Elle t'aime, et elle croit que toi, tu aimes Finn. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle rejette ton amitié. »

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! », s'écria la brune, se levant brusquement de sa chaise. « Il faut que je lui dise, elle ne peut pas… »

« Rachel, rassieds-toi, ce n'est pas le moment », fit Kurt d'une voix très calme qui la fit obéir.

« Mais où elle est allée chercher ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai entendu Santana dire à Quinn que tu étais vraiment idiote de lui préférer Finn. »

« Pardon ? »

« Bon, c'est vrai, elle ne l'a pas dit en ces termes… »

« Je pense que Quinn s'accroche comme elle peut », suggéra Blaine. « C'est plus facile pour elle de se dire que tu la rejettes parce que tu en aimes un autre plutôt que d'admettre que tu n'aurais pas eu de sentiments pour elle, de toute manière… »

« Mais c'est faux, bien sûr que je l'ai… »

Rachel plaqua ses deux mains sur a bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire, les yeux écarquillés. Blaine semblait satisfait de ce qu'il avait réussi à lui faire admettre, et Kurt le regardait avec admiration.

« Il y a des vérités qui nous échappent au moment où on s'y attend le moins », fit simplement le bouclé.

« Mais c'est pas possible », s'affola Rachel. « On ne peut quand même pas tomber amoureux en moins de vingt-quatre heures ! »

« Bien sûr, qu'on peut ! Moi je suis tombé amoureux en une fraction de secondes », répondit Kurt en adressant un petit sourire à Blaine. « Dès que j'ai croisé son regard pour la première fois… »

Son petit ami s'empara de sa main en lui rendant son sourire.

« Oui mais pas de quelqu'un qu'on connait depuis toujours », contesta la brune. « Je ne la voyais que comme une amie et d'un coup, boum, j'en tomberais amoureuse ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais je crois que tu as un peu abusé des comédies musicales… »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord », intervint Blaine. « Il ne s'agit pas de tomber amoureux d'un coup, comme tu dis. On peut très bien aimer quelqu'un depuis très longtemps sans le savoir. Et puis à un certain moment, je ne sais pas, en voyant cette personne chanter Blackbird par exemple, on se rend compte des sentiments qu'on éprouvait depuis tout ce temps… »

Le regard de Kurt se mit à pétiller et Rachel en eut marre de tenir la chandelle.

« Hé, je vous rappelle qu'à la base, c'est moi que vous devez aider ! »

« Et bien tu es amoureuse de Quinn, c'est génial, et on et très contents pour toi », lâcha Kurt sans quitter son petit ami des yeux.

« Mais comment je lui dis ? »

« Désolé Rachel, mais on en a déjà assez fait. C'est toi qui lui as brisé le cœur, à toi de réparer tes erreurs. »

* * *

Sebastian était seul à sa table devant une assiette à laquelle il n'avait pas touché, le regard fixé sur la table des professeurs. Pour être plus précis, sur un prof en particulier. Et pour être _encore _plus précis, sur les fesses de ce fameux professeur.

Si Colgate Freedent Martinez était célèbre pour son sourire, le jeune homme constatait à présent que son cul non plus n'était pas désagréable à regarder !

De plus, cet intérêt soudain pour le bel hispanique lui avait permis de faire une découverte intéressante : Martinez n'avait d'yeux que pour lui ! Il avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où il l'avait surpris en train de l'observer, et ne se lassait pas de le voir rougir puis détourner rapidement le regard. Et dire qu'il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte !

À sa place, beaucoup n'auraient vu qu'un vieux pervers intéressé par un petit jeune. Sebastian, lui, voyait un homme diablement sexy même après avoir passé la trentaine, et surtout facile à mettre dans son lit. N'en déplaise à Fabray, ce mec était comme beau morceau de viande qu'on lui servait sur un plateau d'argent. Et il n'allait pas se priver pour se servir, encore et encore.

_« Ce soir, Martinez »,_ pensait-il il triomphalement. _« Ce soir, on va se régaler, toi et moi… »_

* * *

« On ne peut pas la laisser dans cet état ! », décréta Santana.

Après avoir vu le télésiège de Quinn et Sam s'éloigner et chargé Brittany d'occuper Rachel, la brune venait de former un petit conciliabule avec les autres membres des New Directions.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire », hésita Tina. « On ne sait même pas si Rachel est amoureuse d'elle… »

« Oh, elle l'est ! », certifia Kurt. « Elle a eu du mal à l'admettre, mais elle l'est. »

« Mais nous connaissons aussi son don inné pour tout faire foirer », enchaîna Mercedes. « Donc la question est : comment fait-on pour les mettre dans les bras l'une de l'autre ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! », s'écria Santana. « Mercedes, tu es un génie ! »

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« On va les mettre dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Au sens propre de terme. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je peux jamais m'empêcher de sauter sur Brit si elle est pressée contre moi. Donc on en prend une, on la jette sur l'autre, et on attend que ça prenne ! »

« Heu… c'est pas un peu dangeureux ? », hésita Mike.

« Ne contredis pas mon plan parfait, toi ! », l'agressa la latino. « D'après ce que t'as fait hier soir, t'es plutôt mal placé pour critiquer les bienfaits du corps à corps ! »

« Quoi ?! », s'affolèrent les deux asiatiques.

« Le chambres sont peut-être insonorisées, mais pas la bibliothèque… », fanfaronna la brune.

Tina baissa le regard, rougissante, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout. Mike lui avait offert une nuit merveilleuse qui valait largement toute l'inquiétude que lui avait apportée _l'affaire Sebastian_. Affaire définitivement terminée, et tant mieux pour son couple !

« Bon, on oublie un peu monsieur et madame riz cantonné, et on se concentre sur _mon_ plan, s'il vous plait ! Qui me suit ? »

Silence de mort.

« Très bien, dans ce cas… Démonstration ! »

Sans prévenir, Santana se glissa derrière Kurt et, d'un violent coup dans le dos, le projeta sur Blaine. Seuls les réflexes de ce dernier les empêchèrent de s'effondrer tous deux sur le sol. En effet, le brun avait fermement agrippé les hanches de son petit-ami, dont les bras étaient enroulés autour de son cou. Leurs corps étaient comme soudés l'un à l'autre, leurs lèvres se touchant presque. Et pour une fois, Kurt fut le premier à céder et rompit l'infime distance qui les séparait, embrassant fiévreusement le garçon qui le serrait dans ses bras.

« Alors ? », les nargua Santana. « Efficace, non ? »

Le silence admiratif qui suivit fut bientôt interrompu...

« Aaaaaaah ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du cri, à savoir Sugar, qui était étalée de tout son long dans la neige sous le regard désolé d'un certain irlandais.

« Rory, pourquoi t'as reculé ? », couina-t-elle.

« J'oubliais de préciser », ajouta Santana. « Ça ne marche que si l'autre personne vous aime assez pour vous rattraper… »

« Y en a un qui va m'entendre ! », tempêta la rousse qui s'était relevée, se dirigeant d'un pas énervé vers Sebastian.

« J'aurais jamais cru dire ça », soupira Tina, « mais en cet instant, je le plains sincèrement… »

* * *

À l'arrivée du télésiège, Santana et Brittany se jetèrent sur Quinn, sous le regard médusé de Sam.

« Hé, doucement ! », les héla ce dernier en voyant que les deux jeunes filles trainaient sans ménagement sa meilleure amie.

« Fais nous un peu confiance et va plutôt surveiller ton irlandais ! Sugar aime bien se jeter dans ses bras quand t'es pas là… »

Le blond lâcha le morceau face à cet argument choc.

« Les filles, où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? », s'inquiéta Quinn, qui n'était pas très rassurée non plus.

« Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que je m'apprête à faire », commença Santana. « Ça va pas te plaire mais crois-moi, c'est pour ton bien. »

« J'adore quand elle parle comme ça », raconta Brittany à une Quinn qui se faisait toujours trainer dans la neige, ses skis l'empêchant de riposter. « Parce que ça veut dire qu'elle se transforme en Super Sanny, et qu'elle va botter les fesses des méchants ou aider des gentils… »

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

La blonde s'interrompit quand elle comprit que ses deux amies la dirigeaient vers Rachel. Cette dernière lui tournait le dos, discutant innocemment avec Mercedes.

« Santana, arrête ça tout de suite ! », paniqua Quinn.

« Mercedes, maintenant ! », hurla la latino.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Mercedes retourna brusquement Rachel, et cette dernière eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Quinn que sa blonde fonçait droit sur elle, incapable de s'arrêter vu la force avec laquelle Santana venait de la pousser. Sans surprise, Rachel la rattrapa à temps, extrêmement troublée par la proximité de leurs corps et de leurs lèvres. Son regard se plongea dans les magnifiques yeux verts de l'autre jeune fille, et soudain plus rien n'existait autour d'elles. Leurs visages se rapprochaient, lentement mais sûrement, et le baiser était imminent quand Rachel se mit soudain à grimacer, passant une main sur l'arrière de sa tête.

Ce fut suffisant pour les ramener toutes deux sur terre. Quinn en profita pour se dégager de son étreinte et aussi soudainement qu'elle y était apparue, la blonde s'était échappée de ses bras. Elle fut vite rattrapée par Santana et Brittany, trop subjuguée pour leur reprocher cette vaine tentative de rapprochement.

« Elle m'a regardé avec… avec ses yeux… C'était tellement… »

« C'est pas une légende, l'amour ça défonce vraiment le cerveau ! », ricana ''Super Sanny''.

« Hé ! », s'indigna sa petite amie.

« Sauf pour nous, Brit'. Toi, tu m'as rendue plus intelligente… », répondit la brune en l'embrassant sur le front.

Rachel, de son côté, se tourna rageusement vers l'origine de cette interruption, à savoir une boule de neige qu'elle s'était prise en pleine tête. Quand elle découvrit l'identité du lanceur, sa colère augmenta d'un cran et elle s'écria :

« Finn Hudson, sale con, tu peux pas faire attention, merde ?! »

Ce ton et ce langage qui ne lui ressemblaient pas rappelèrent immédiatement à Quinn la manière dont elle-même s'était adressée à Sebastian la veille. Elle aurait presque pu en sourire, mais pour ça il aurait fallu qu'elle ne soit pas en train d'assassiner du regard le ''sale con'' susmentionné.

« Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès ! Je visais Puck mais il a esquivé… », s'empressa-t-il de répondre, déstabilisé par la dizaine de regards meurtriers posés sur lui.

« Dis que c'est ma faute, aussi ! », se défendit Puck. « J'allais quand même pas m'la prendre en pleine face pour t'faire plaisir ! »

« Peut-être bien qu'y a une autre substance blanche que tu préfèrerais te prendre en pleine face_ pour lui faire plaisir_... », insinua Santana d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

« Hé, doucement les jeunes ! », intervint monsieur Shuester, rappelant à tous qu'il était là et qu'à la base, il devait servir à quelque chose. « Rachel, tu es blessée ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Alors tout va bien ! Finn, fais plus attention la prochaine fois… Allez tout le monde, il faut commencer la descente maintenant si nous ne voulons pas être surpris par la nuit... »

« Je suis vraiment navré que ce soit à moi de le signaler, _monsieur_ », intervint Sebastian d'un ton moqueur, « mais je crois bien qu'il vous manque deux élèves… »

Il y eut un silence, puis…

« Merde ! », s'écria Santana. « On a oublié de décoller Kurt et Blaine ! »

« Et où sont-ils ? »

« Au départ du télésiège », expliqua la brune.

« Ils vont sûrement nous rejoindre dès qu'ils verront que nous sommes partis », supposa William.

« S'ils font toujours ce qu'ils faisaient quand on les as laissés, on peut les attendre encore longtemps ! », railla Santana.

« T'as qu'à commencer la descente avec eux Will », proposa monsieur Martinez. « Je vais les chercher. »

« Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ? », demanda Sebastian avec une voix aimable qui choqua tout le monde. « Juste pour vous montrer où ils sont. »

« Mais c'est impossible de les manquer, ils sont juste en... aïe ! », tenta Mike, interrompu par un coup de genou de sa chère et tendre, ce qu'elle nierait plus tard, évidemment.

De toute manière, le télésiège redescendant David et Sebastian était déjà parti, non sans un joyeux « Pas d'abus sexuels sur mineurs, hein, Freedent ! », lancé par cette chère Sue. Idéal pour détendre l'atmosphère !

* * *

Quelques minutes après leur départ, ils furent surpris de croiser Kurt et Blaine, assis sur un télésiège de la file en sens inverse. Et toujours en train de s'embrasser...

« Bon, j'imagine qu'on est partis pour un aller-retour inutile », soupira le prof.

« J'ai envie de faire comme eux, tout à coup », lâcha Sebastian avec son sourire de prédateur.

« Pardon ?! », s'étrangla David qui pensait avoir mal entendu.

« Vous avez très bien compris », rétorqua le Warbler, qui le dévorait du regard. « Pour ma défense, vos lèvres me supplient de les embrasser. »

« Sebastian, tu as perdu la tête ! », s'écria l'enseignant, rougissant.

« Oh, jouez pas les vierges effarouchées avec moi, je sais que vous en crevez d'envie aussi », fit le jeune homme en se rapprochant dangereusement. « Et je dois dire que c'est très agréable de sentir votre regard constamment sur moi... »

L'homme détourna les yeux, honteux que ce garçon ait découvert l'attirance coupable qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

« Peu importe que j'en aie envie ou non », finit-il par dire, « l'important c'est que je n'en ai pas le droit. J'ai au moins le double de ton âge, et surtout je pourrais perdre mon emploi.»

« Vous être trop mignon », soupira Sebastian sans se départir de son sourire. « Et puis vous avez quoi ? Trente-cinq ans à tout casser ! J'me suis déjà fait plus vieux que ça… »

David posa sur lui un regard estomaqué, mais il poursuivit :

« Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous dites, mais il n'y a risque que s'il y a témoin. »

« Je ne veux même pas penser à ce que tu es en train de proposer ! », s'énerva David dont les nerfs commençaient à lâcher face à l'insistance du beau jeune homme à côté de lui. « J'aime trop enseigner pour prendre un tel risque… Alors désolé, mais c'est non ! »

« Qui a dit que je vous laisserais le choix ? »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Sebastian se jeta sur les lèvres si tentantes de l'hispanique, qui répondit malgré lui à ce baiser sauvage et impatient. Ses lèvres expertes étaient chaudes et douces contre les siennes, et David se sentit presque fondre sous leurs baisers.

Puis il se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et le repoussa, mais il était trop tard. Le mal était fait. Et le sourire satisfait du jeune homme assis à ses côtés lui renvoyait sa faute en pleine face.

« Il ne s'est rien passé ! », s'empressa-t-il de dire.

« C'est ça, et moi je suis toujours puceau ! », se moqua Sebastian.

« Tu es complètement irréfléchi ! Imagine si on nous avait vus ! »

« Vu quoi ? Je croyais qu'il ne s'était rien passé… », lui ressortit Sebastian. « De toute façon, il y a pas grand monde qui aurait pu nous voir, là où on est. »

« On est presque arrivés », contesta David.

« Déjà ?! C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse avec Professeur Beau Gosse ! »

« Sebastian, s'il te plait… »

« D'accord, mais on continuera cette conversation ce soir dans ma chambre… »

« Hors de question ! »

« Vous avez peur de craquer, c'est ça ? »

« Pas du tout ! Cette conversation ne devrait même pas avoir eu lieu. »

« Hou là ! Et moi qui croyais que vous étiez le prof cool de la bande… »

« Et moi qui croyais que tu étais un simple adolescent seul et perdu… »

« Ah j'avoue, je vous ai bien couillonné sur ce coup là ! »

Il se prit un regard noir.

« Un dernier baiser avant l'arrivée ? »

« Sûrement pas ! »

Sebastian allait laisser tomber pour cette fois, mais il ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'enseignant adorable, avec son expression de gamin boudeur.

« Tant pis, je me sers ! »

Il l'embrassa rapidement juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent la plateforme du télésiège et en descendent.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas Kurt et Blaine comme ils s'y attendaient. En revanche, Will était toujours là. Et vu l'air contrarié qu'il affichait, il n'avait pas manqué le baiser que Sebastian venait de voler à David.

« On parlera de ça plus tard », fit-il discrètement à son collègue avant de se lancer sur la piste.

« Après toi », indiqua David au jeune Smythe.

« Cette nuit aussi, vous comptez venir _après moi_ ? »

Remarquant que le professeur était au bord de l'explosion, Sebastian se dit que c'était peut-être la provocation de trop. Oh allez, une petite dernière pour la route…

« Vu que vous serez derrière moi, vous gênez surtout pas pour mater mon cul. Il demande que ça ! »

* * *

**À suivre...**


	7. L'infidélité du beau blond

Coucou !

Voilà enfin le chapitre 7, retardé par la reprise des cours qui empiète beaucoup trop sur mon temps libre… :(

La chanson de ce chapitre sera "_Nothing's gonna change my love for_ you", de George Benson. Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter au moment venu, je la trouve tout simplement parfaite pour la situation et le personnage qui la chante... *.* Bref, je n'en dis pas plus ! :P

Au passage, n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à "**_Ski Estival Les Scènes Censurées_**" de mon **Alounet** préféré, ce recueil vaut vraiment le détour ! ;)

Bref, bonne lecture à tous… ^^

* * *

**.**

**Ski estival**

**.**

**Chapitre 7 : L'infidélité du beau blond**

**.**

Sue s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui lui était totalement étranger : frapper à une porte avant de l'ouvrir. Disons que quand on veut faire la morale à Sebastian Smythe, on y réfléchit à deux fois, même quand on s'appelle Sue Sylvester ! Mais bon, ce sale gosse avait des vues sur _son_ Colgate Freedent, hors de question qu'elle en laisse un autre le torturer. Martinez était son punching-ball à elle, et rien qu'à elle !

L'esprit empli de ces douces pensées, elle s'apprêtait donc à donner à la porte du jeune homme ce qu'elle méritait en cognant bien fort dessus. Mais malheur ! Ce petit plaisir lui fut retiré au moment où la poignée tourna, entrouvrant la porte sans pour autant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre, et Sue découvrit avec effarement qu'une engueulade avait lieu dans cette chambre. De quel droit osaient-ils se hurler dessus avec tant d'énergie sans même l'avoir conviée à la fête ? Mais quel manque de savoir-vivre !

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! », cracha Sebastian avec mépris. « J'ai assez d'amour propre pour ne pas m'abaisser à faire ce genre de choses, _moi _! »

« Pourtant je sais que tu le feras, Smythe », affirma l'écureuil friqué. « Tu aimes trop manipuler les autres pour refuser… »

Puis Sugar quitta la pièce, son sourire suffisant s'effaçant bien vite lorsqu'elle aperçut la coach.

« Eh ben, t'as pris ton temps, saleté d'écureuil ! », grogna Sue, une main déjà sur la porte. « Bon, à mon tour ! »

Une chose était sûre, la soirée du jeune Warbler avait vraiment mal commencé.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre voisine..._

« Je peux te parler ? », hésita Will, mal-à-l'aise, à l'entrée de la chambre de son collègue. « C'est à propos de Sebastian… »

« Entre », soupira David, assis sur son lit.

Ce dernier fixait le mur qui lui faisait face, arborant une expression contrariée. William prit place à ses côtés, posant une main encourageante sur son épaule.

« Même si tu m'as dit que tu te montrerais ferme avec cet élève qui avait des vues sur toi, je me doutais bien que le problème n'était pas réglé… », commença-t-il.

« Non, je n'ai jamais dit que… »

« Je sais bien que tu n'es pas un prof autoritaire », le coupa Will, « mais il est grand temps que tu fasses une petite exception. Surtout avec Sebastian, tu auras du mal à t'en défaire ! »

« Ce n'est pas que lui, il y a aussi… »

« Tu dois vraiment ne laisser aucune ambiguïté entre vous », poursuivit-il, inconscient de la tension grandissante qui habitait son ami. « Sinon il ne se privera pas pour recommencer ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure… »

« Ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute non plus », tenta encore David, « j'ai ma part de… »

« Tu ne le connais pas ! Si les élèves le fuient comme la peste, c'est pour une bonne raison. Il faut que tu le repousses clairement, David. »

« Si je n'y arrive pas », essaya une fois de plus l'hispanique, « c'est parce que… »

« J'ai bien compris, tu as peur de lui faire de la peine, mais ne crois pas que… »

« Si tu me laissais en placer une, tu comprendrais que le plus gros problème n'est pas que Sebastian m'ait fait des avances, mais que moi je sois attiré par lui ! », hurla David, excédé par l'absence de perspicacité de son collègue.

Essoufflé, il écarquilla soudain les yeux, choqué par la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher.

Will, sonné lui aussi, finit par demander :

« Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ? »

« Bien sûr que oui… », soupira le brun en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Je connais les risques et je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon job. »

« Tu le lui as dit ? »

Le visage de David se fendit d'un petit sourire.

« Il n'est pas vraiment sensible à toute forme d'argumentation », ricana-t-il.

« Alors la prochaine fois qu'il tente quelque chose, ne le laisse pas faire. »

« Si ta Emma se jetait sur toi pour t'embrasser sauvagement, tu l'en empêcherais ? »

« C'est différent, Emma j'en suis amou… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, dévisageant son collègue d'un air incrédule, puis reprit :

« David, ne me dis pas que tu as des sentiments pour lui ? »

« Honnêtement Will, je n'en sais rien. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je serais incapable de lui résister… »

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis David se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, soupirant lourdement :

« C'est horrible, j'ai l'impression d'être une collégienne ! »

Shuester eut un petit rire avant de décréter :

« On s'arrangera pour l'empêcher de se retrouver seul avec toi, si tu préfères… »

« Merci William, vraiment. »

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la sortie et allait le laisser, quand David l'interpella :

« Au fait, tu peux ne rien dire à Sue à propos de… tout ça ? »

Son ami eut un sourire désolé.

« C'est un peu tard. Elle est assez observatrice pour avoir compris toute seule… »

Au même moment, des éclats de voix se firent entendre depuis le couloir :

« Mais vous vous prenez pour ma psy ou quoi ? Foutez-moi la paix, merde ! »

« Tu t'énerves parce que tu sais que j'ai raison ! »

« Non, je m'énerve parce que vous êtes folle ! »

« Tu ne peux pas le prouver… »

Une porte claqua et une Sue furax traversa le couloir, s'arrêtant en remarquant Shuester à l'entrée de la chambre de Martinez.

« Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de gentil ou compatissant envers lui, ce sale gosse a vraiment rien dans le citron ! », tempêta la coach. « Au fait Freedent, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de te surveiller, toi et tes pratiques sexuelles déviantes ! Sens-toi libre de lui faire tout ce que tu veux, il mérite que ça… »

Voyant que William lui faisait les gros yeux, elle s'éclipsa :

« Bon, on se voit au dîner ! C'est l'heure de mes hormones bovines… »

* * *

« Arrête de stresser Quinn, Berry va venir… »

« Je ne suis pas stressée du tout ! »

« Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi ça fait cinq minutes que tu massacres cette pauvre serviette innocente ? »

Quinn croisa le regard moqueur de Santana et reposa sa serviette en papier – complètement déchiquetée – sur la table.

« Et si elle ne trouvait pas le micro ? »

« J'ai chargé Mercedes de la faire tomber dessus "par hasard"… », lui garantit son amie.

« Mais si jamais… »

« Elle arrive ! »

Le regard de Quinn se posa immédiatement sur l'entrée du restaurant, et elle y vit Rachel qui se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas empressé. La petite brune s'assit juste à côté d'elle et posa le micro doré sur la table.

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle à Quinn.

« Oui », admit la blonde. « Pour rattraper le solo que je t'ai _volé_ hier. »

« Je refuse ! »

Une dizaine de regards choqués se posa sur elle. Rachel refusait un solo ?! La situation était grave…

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne veux pas de ce micro. »

So ton était ferme et sans appel. Quinn commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter :

« Rachel, tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Hier, pourquoi as-tu choisi de m'avouer tes sentiments en chanson ? »

La blonde hésita un instant, puis se lança :

« Parce que je sais que c'est de cette manière que tu préfères t'exprimer. Surtout quand il s'agit de sentiments. »

La brune sembla satisfaite de cette réponse.

« Et bien aujourd'hui, je choisis d'exprimer mes sentiments en refusant de chanter. »

Elle jeta un regard ennuyé au micro et poursuivit :

« J'ai été tellement idiote, hier, Quinn », fit Rachel en saisissant la main de l'autre jeune fille. « Et j'espère que tu voudras bien me pardonner. Parce que j'ai enfin compris que le chant n'est pas ce qui compte le plus, à mes yeux… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui compte le plus ? », demanda Quinn en plongeant son regard dans celui de Rachel.

« Toi… »

Après quoi, la brune déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de Quinn, initiant un baiser amoureux et passionné, sous les acclamations du reste de la tablée.

« Ça y est, c'est officiel ! », s'écria joyeusement Santana. « Les trois filles avec qui Hudson a couché sont lesbiennes, qu'on l'applaudisse bien fort ! »

Rachel sentit Quinn sourire contre ses lèvres, mais elle ne sut jamais si c'était à cause de la remarque de la latino, ou parce qu'elle venait d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, la petite diva était heureuse de ne pas avoir chanté.

* * *

« Hey, mec, tu vas pas faire la gueule toute la soirée quand même ? », attaqua Puck dès que la porte fut refermée.

Il avait bien remarqué à quel point son meilleur ami – voire un peu plus depuis quelques temps – était contrarié. Préférant ne pas avoir ce genre de conversation en public, Puck l'avait donc traîné derrière le restaurant, passant par la porte de service.

« Désolé, j'arrive pas à me faire l'idée qu'elles sont _ensemble_. Ça te fait rien à toi ? »

« C'est vrai que ça me fait bizarre. Mais si elles sont heureuses comme ça, alors moi je les soutiens totalement. »

« Mouais… »

« Et puis d'un autre côté, on est pas hyper clean non plus, dans cette histoire ! »

« J'sais bien mais... j'aime pas ça, c'est tout ! »

« Alors soit c'est ton côté homophobe qui ressort, ce qui s'rait vraiment con vu ce qu'on fait de nos nuits... »

« N'importe quoi ! », s'indigna Finn.

« … soit », poursuivit Puck en l'ignorant, « et je pense que c'est ça – t'es juste jaloux parce que t'es encore amoureux de Rachel… »

« Non mais ça va pas ? C'est avec toi que j'suis, maintenant ! »

Visiblement, Puck ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le profond étonnement qu'il affichait fit immédiatement regretter à Finn ces mots sortis trop vite.

« Enfin, c'est pas ce que j'voulais dire ! Et puis on est pas vraiment... »

Puck le coupa en l'embrassant. Ce ne fut pas long, ni sauvage contrairement aux à tous les baisers qu'ils avaient échangé jusque-là. Une simple pression, presque une caresse, de ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était vraiment très différent. Mieux, d'une certaine manière.

Finn ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait en penser. Mais quand il vit le sourire de son ami, il sourit à son tour. Et il n'eut pas l'impression de faire semblant. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire semblant, avec Puck.

Quinn et Rachel pouvaient bien faire ce qu'elles voulaient ! Au fond, il s'en fichait…

* * *

« Kurt, Tina, pas touche ! », couina Sugar lorsqu'elle vit les vit lorgner avec envie le micro doré, toujours au milieu de la table.

« Rachel n'en veut pas », se défendit le châtain.

« On a qu'à lui demander à qui elle offre son solo ! », proposa Tina, pleine d'espoir.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers la diva en question, toujours étroitement serrée contre sa désormais petite-amie, et toujours en train de lui dévorer les lèvres.

« Rachel n'étant pas en état de choisir, je décide que le micro revient à Rory, vu que c'est lui qui l'avait au départ », décida-t-elle avec un regard plein de reproches dirigé vers lui.

« Je suis vraiment obligé ? », demanda l'irlandais.

« Oui ! Et n'oublie pas : interdiction de dédier ta chanson à Sam ! Allez, dépêche-toi, on t'attend sur scène !»

Le blond la regarda avec tout le mépris dont il était capable mais elle ne le remarqua même pas, poussant _son_ Rory vers la fameuse scène.

Le brun sembla hésiter, l'air concentré, puis son visage se fendit d'un petit sourire. Il dit quelques mots au pianiste avant de s'approcher enfin du micro, sous les gloussements excités d'une certaine rousse.

« Bonsoir », salua-t-il en ancrant son regard dans celui de son petit-ami. « Je voudrais dédier cette chanson à la personne que j'aime, qui se reconnaîtra je pense. »

Le pianiste commença à jouer et le visage de Sam s'illumina.

.

If I had to live my life without you near me

The days would all be empty

The nights would seem so long

With you I see forever, oh so clearly

_I might have been in love before_

_But it never felt this strong_

.

Le regard de Rory se posa sur Sugar lorsqu'il chanta la fin du couplet et la rousse semblait en extase, passant totalement à côté du message qu'il voulait transmettre : oui, il l'avait aimée, mais ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle n'était en rien comparable à tout l'amour qui le liait aujourd'hui à Sam. Et ça, le blond l'avait bien compris, vu l'immense sourire qui apparut sur son visage.

.

Our dreams are young and we both know

They'll take us where we want to go

Hold me now, touch me now

I don't want to live without you

.

Nothing's gonna change my love for you

You ought to know by now how much I love you

One thing you can be sure of

I'll never ask for more than your love

Nothing's gonna change my love for you

You ought to know by now how much I love you

You'll only change my whole life through

But nothing's gonna change my love for you…

.

Alors que la voix de velours de Rory chantait cette déclaration d'amour rien que pour lui, Sam se souvint des paroles de sa meilleure amie, le matin même. _« Toi aussi, tu as beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme lui. »_ Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait vu juste, même si le blond n'en avait pas douté une seconde. Sam était tellement heureux qu'il ne remarqua pas l'hystérie de Sugar, qui était pourtant juste à côté de lui. En cet instant, seul Rory existait dans son monde.

L'irlandais prononça bientôt l'ultime "_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_", et ce fut sous les acclamations émues du public qu'il descendit de la scène et fila tout droit dans les bras de son petit ami. Bien sûr, ce dernier ne se gêna pas pour lui montrer, à l'aide de ses lèvres, combien il avait aimé son solo.

« Hé, lâche-le espèce de… espèce de blond ! », s'indigna Sugar, pleine d'éloquence. « C'est à MOI qu'il a dédié sa prestation ! »

« Dios mío, qu'elle est conne ! », ricana une certaine hispanique. « Quand il disait "_la personne que j'aime_", il parlait de Bouche de Mérou, pas de toi ! »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Dis-leur, Rory. »

« Mmmmmh… », répondit vaguement celui-ci, les lèvres comme soudées à celles de Sam.

Vexée, Sugar partit se faire pendre ailleurs.

* * *

« Hey, Sam ! », héla Puck quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ouais ? »

« Shuester et la coach s'engueulent, et Martinez est rentré au chalet. C'est le moment parfait… »

« Parfait pour quoi ? », s'immisça Santana.

« Arroser la soirée ! », fanfaronna Puck en sortant de petites bouteilles d'eau de sous sa chaise.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? », fit la brune.

« Renifle, avant de râler », lui conseilla Sam.

La jeune fille déboucha une des bouteilles et approcha le goulot de son nez, qui se plissa sous l'odeur.

« Vodka ? Bien joué, Puckerman ! »

« Allez, tout le monde à l'eau », fit joyeusement le brun à crête qui distribuait ses bouteilles à tout va.

« J'imagine qu'on fête la naissance du Faberry… », supposa Santana.

« Ce serait bête de fêter ça sans elles », remarqua Sam.

Les regards se tournèrent vers les chaises qu'occupaient Rachel et Quinn, encore quelques minutes auparavant.

« Oh, croyez-moi, elles aussi, elles sont sûrement en train de le fêter à leur manière, quelque part dans le chalet… », comprit Santana.

« Alors, au Faberry ! », fit Puck en levant sa bouteille.

« Au Faberry ! »

* * *

_Toc toc toc_

« Entrez ! », baragouina David, avachi sur son lit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Sebastian tout sourire, ce qui arracha un soupir au professeur.

« Tu n'abandonnes jamais, toi... »

« Pas quand je sais que j'ai déjà gagné ! »

David le regarda droit dans les yeux et, de sa voix la plus sévère, asséna :

« Tu n'as pas gagné. Quels que soient tes projets, je ne te laisserai pas faire. Maintenant veux-tu bien sortir de ma chambre, s'il te plait ? »

Sebastian le dévisagea, l'air songeur, puis avança lentement vers l'homme jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent presque. Cette proximité était plus que gênante pour David, surtout si on considère l'expression concentrée qu'arborait le visage angélique du jeune homme. L'homme le trouva si craquant qu'il ne pensait pas résister bien longtemps…

Sebastian plongea son regard profondément dans le sien, et David le soupçonna de chercher à y lire ses pensées. Il s'éloigna au bout de quelques secondes, l'air satisfait.

« Vous mentez », déclara le Warbler d'un ton très calme. « Vous êtes très convaincant, mais je sais que vous mentez. Vous êtes même sur le point de craquer… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? », demanda David d'une voix nettement moins assurée.

« Vous préférez la réponse romantique ou la vérité ? »

Le regard noir que l'homme lui jeta contenait plus de désir que de colère, mais Sebastian l'ignora et poursuivit :

« Je vous dis quand même la romantique au passage : j'ai lu le mensonge dans vos yeux. C'est beau, non ? J'en suis très fier, en tout cas. Et la vérité, c'est simple : votre pantalon est très moulant. Et très gonflé au niveau de l'entrejambe, je suis flatté de vous exciter à ce point-là, vraiment… »

Profitant du silence gêné de l'autre homme, Sebastian commença à déboutonner rapidement sa propre chemise, qu'il jeta au sol avant de s'attaquer à sa boucle de ceinture.

« Arrête ça ! », s'écria enfin David, interrompant le geste du plus jeune.

« C'est vrai qu'habituellement j'aurais pris mon temps, mais là je peux plus tenir ! _Toi aussi tu me fais énormément d'effet…_ »

Il prononça ces derniers mots d'une voix sensuelle, avant de saisir brusquement la main de l'autre homme pour la placer sur une zone stratégique de son anatomie. Zone _vraiment bien réveillée_.

David retira sa main comme s'il avait été électrocuté, détournant le regard de ce débauché à moitié nu en face de lui.

« Sebastian, rhabille-toi et sors d'ici_ tout de suite !_ »

« Sinon quoi, Professeur Beau Gosse ? », le provoqua Sebastian en promenant un doit taquin le long de son bras.

« Sinon tu vas le regretter. »

« Au contraire, j'attends que ça ! », affirma le jeune homme, avant de coller son torse dénudé contre le sien, agrippant fermement ses épaules. « Et toi aussi. Ta voix me demande de partir, mais ton corps me supplie de rester… »

« Sebastian, je… »

Le jeune homme l'interrompit en donnant un coup de reins bien placé, ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux.

« Toujours envie que je parte ? »

Pour toute réponse, David se jeta sauvagement sur ses lèvres, libérant enfin tout ce désir qui le torturait depuis des jours. Sebastian savourait cette victoire, et répondit avec ardeur au baiser tandis qu'il les dirigeait vers le lit, toujours enlacés.

David en était sûr et certain, il allait amèrement regretter cette folie qu'était céder à Sebastian Smythe ! Mais il était décidément incapable de lui résister…

* * *

« Je peux… _hic_… Je peux dormir ici ? », bafouilla Mercedes qui avançait en titubant à travers la chambre de Joe.

« Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas toucher aux bouteilles de Puck », soupira le jeune homme.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit de Quinn sans s'effondrer, puis l'interrogea :

« Pourquoi tu veux dormir ici ? »

« Parce que Rach – _hic _– Rachel m'a foutue dehors. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi elle a fait une chose pareille ? »

« Elle voulait être tranquille pour prendre sa douche… »

« Mais… elle ne devait pas passer la soirée avec Quinn ? »

« Bah si ! Mais justement, Quinn aussi elle – _hic_ – elle est en train de prendre sa douche… »

« Vous avec deux salles de bains dans votre chambre, pas vrai ? », demanda Joe d'un ton presque suppliant.

« Non non non ! Elle est bizarre ta question, une seule c'est déjà assez bruyant comme ça ! En plus y a même plus d'eau chaude, ça doit être pour ça qu'elles arrêtent pas de crier… »

« Aaaaaah ! », hurla le Teen Jesus en se bouchant les oreilles. « Non, pardon mon Dieu ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'avoir cette image satanique en tête, je vous le promets ! »

Mercedes se contenta de pouffer. Trouvant ce spectacle très à son goût, la jeune fille passa la demi-heure qui suivit à répéter « Y a Quinn et Rachel qui crient dans la salle de bains ! C'est péché et c'est pas bieeeeeen ! ».

Cette nuit-là, Joe se demanda plusieurs fois à quel point Dieu lui en voudrait s'il tuait Mercedes.

* * *

Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, Sebastian ouvrit les yeux et eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir qu'on le fixait dans son sommeil. Et qu'on passait _tendrement_ une main dans ses cheveux…

« Beurk ! Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est romantique et répugnant ! », grogna le jeune homme.

David détourna le regard et ramena sa main sous la couverture. Au bout d'un court instant, Sebastian reprit :

« Hey, Professeur Beau Gosse… »

« Mmmh ? »

« Je te l'avais bien dit que tu finirais par craquer ! »

David ne savait pas si son sourire satisfait lui donnait envie de le frapper ou de l'embrasser. Il choisit la deuxième option.

Ce fut un baiser radicalement différent de tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangés jusque-là. Lent, innocent, plein de douceur et de tendresse. Tout ce que Sebastian détestait, en somme ! Et il ne tarda pas à le faire savoir, avec toute la poésie dont il était capable :

« Merde ! C'est t'envoyer en l'air qui t'a transformé en guimauve humaine ? Ou c'est le septième round qui t'a tellement épuisé que tu sais plus embrasser correctement ? »

« Pourquoi tu es toujours agressif comme ça ? », répondit l'hispanique.

« Ça avait pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça, tout à l'heure ? », ricana Sebastian avec une expression lubrique. « Alors garde ces baisers-là pour la personne que tu aimeras, pas une simple partie de baise – torride, vu que c'était avec moi – mais simple partie de baise quand même… »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Franchement David ? Le but de ta vie est presque écrit sur ta face ! Tu vas tomber amoureux d'un mec tout mignon et niais comme toi, et vous vivrez heureux pour toujours avec deux alliances, une grande maison, un chien, des gosses, un monospace et des vacances tarif famille… Brrr, j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser ! »

« Je ne vois pas le mal qu'i vouloir ce genre de vie… »

« Pfff… », soupira Sebastian en se levant.

Nu comme un ver, il parcourut la chambre en quête de ses vêtements qu'il enfilait à la hâte.

« Tu pars déjà ? », s'étonna le professeur.

« Bah ouais, j'ai un truc à faire, j'suis même en retard… P'tain, où t'as envoyé mon caleçon ? »

« En-dessous du rideau. Mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? »

« Et mes pompes, elles sont où ? »

« Sebastian, tu m'écoutes ? »

« C'est toi qui m'écoutes pas, je t'ai dit que j'avais un truc de prévu ! Et je t'ai posé une question. »

« Une accrochée au porte-manteau et l'autre sur le bureau. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tes chaussures. »

« Ah ouais… merci. »

Une fois entièrement rhabillé, il se tourna vers David :

« C'était vraiment très bon. Et je dirai rien à personne, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Bonne nuit, Professeur Beau Gosse. »

Sebastian lui fit un clin d'œil, et il se retrouva bientôt seul dans sa chambre.

Il avait bien eu raison, à propos du fait qu'il regretterait d'avoir cédé à Sebastian Smythe. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait si tôt. Ni que ça ferait si mal.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il y en eut un autre à éprouver des regrets. Des regrets concernant essentiellement tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille, qui lui apportaient aujourd'hui une gueule de bois monumentale ainsi qu'un trou noir d'environ dix heures.

Son esprit embrouillé lui donnait l'impression irritante d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

Contrarié, Sam bougea un peu dans son lit, faisant s'agiter un Rory tout aussi dénudé que lui, d'après la peau qu'il sentait contre la sienne.

Ah, c'était donc ça ! Le blond s'en voulait d'avoir tellement bu qu'il ne se souvenait plus de la nuit sans doute torride qu'ils avaient passé. Et lui qui souhaitait n'oublier aucun des moments magiques qu'il vivrait en compagnie de son petit-ami ! Raté…

L'autre jeune homme semblait endormi si paisiblement contre son torse que Sam renonça à se lever, n'ouvrant même pas les yeux, profitant simplement de l'instant. Il entendit soudain un bruit de porte qu'on ouvre, mais pas le moindre mot. Sam crut d'abord que cette personne était repartie en voyant qu'elle dérangeait, mais il entendit une respiration saccadée qui lui prouva le contraire.

Le blond ouvrit donc les yeux, immédiatement aveuglé la lumière environnante. Il grogna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et referma ses yeux ensommeillés.

« Sam ? »

Le jeune homme reçut comme une décharge électrique en reconnaissant cette voix, toute fatigue disparaissant d'un coup. Il s'assit brusquement dans le lit, renversant au passage celui qui dormait sur son torse même si ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'était Rory. Rory en larmes sur le pas de la porte. Rory qui le fixait silencieusement. Rory dont le visage reflétait toute la peine du monde. Rory qui l'aimait tant et qu'il avait trahi.

Même avec une gueule de bois comme la sienne, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sam pour additionner deux et deux…

« Oh mon dieu ! », hurla-t-il, horrifié. « Si tu es là, avec qui est-ce que j'ai… »

Ne finissant même pas sa phrase, il se tourna lentement vers l'autre occupant du lit, tétanisé. Le jeune homme brun, qui émergeait à peine du sommeil, lui adressa un sourire lubrique dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Bien dormi, beau blond ? »

Le beau blond en question avait du mal à respirer. Rory s'enfuit en claquant la porte et Sam ne lui courut même pas après. Il ne se sentait pas digne d'implorer son pardon. En fait, il ne se sentait plus digne de rien. Il se dégoûtait, tout simplement.

L'abominable vérité avait fait son chemin à travers son esprit parfaitement réveillé, désormais.

Il l'avait trompé. Il avait trompé son Rory. Avec Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

**À suivre…**

* * *

Je sais ce que vous pensez tous : "_je vais trouver où elle habite et je vais la tuuuuueeeeeer, la sale gaaaarceuh !_" Ce que je ne peux qu'approuver, je suis fière de mon coup en plus ! :P

À part ça, vous savez quoi ? Avec ce chapitre, je viens officiellement de terminer ce défi. Par-là, j'entends que j'ai enfin rempli toutes les contraintes que m'avait imposées mon Alounet d'amour. Contraintes que je peux désormais vous donner, comme promis…

* * *

*** David Martinez devra craquer pour UN élève : **_Inutile de préciser de quel élève il s'agit… ^^_

*** Quinn et Mike très amis : **_Magnifique__ amitié sur laquelle j'ai adoré écrire :D_

*** Sebastian DOIT coucher avec un personnage : **_Vous voyez, rien ne m'interdit de le faire coucher avec PLUSIEURS personnages ! O:)_

*** Sory doit être mentionné ou apparaître : **_Je pense avoir largement rempli mon quota, vu que les mentionner aurait suffi… :P_

*** Sam doit faire 3 références à des films : **_Le Secret de Brockeback Mountain + Hunger Games + Pirates des Caraïbes. Mission accomplie ! ;)_

*** Brittany doit être persuadée que des extra-terrestres l'ont kidnappé : **_Mais oui, ils enlèvent les gens qui se font des massages, c'est bien connu ! xD_

*** Quelqu'un doit dire "Je suis tellement excité que j'ai envie de m'agenouiller devant toi et te faire jouir de plaisir" : **« _Cette réplique est pour moi ! » déclara Sebastian en lisant le scénario que je venais de lui donner. « Dark Roz, donne-moi cette réplique tout de suite ! » Ne m'en voulez pas, chers lecteurs, mais j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir... =D_

* * *

Donc en théorie, à tout moment à partir de maintenant, je peux décréter que cette fiction est terminée. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point ! ;)

Je continuerai donc de poster, moins souvent vu que j'ai repris les cours depuis aujourd'hui, mais l'aventure de nos ND au ski n'est pas encore terminée.

Sinon, vous connaissez un excellent moyen de faire venir plus rapidement la suite ? Moi j'en connais un : Ça commence par "_re_" et ça finit par "_view_" ! :P


	8. Le Général Puckerman au rapport

Bonsoir tout le monde ! ^^ Me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 8 !

Spéciale dédicace à mon **Alounet **d'amour, à sa patience d'ange et à son "**Ski Estival Les Scènes Censurées**" que je vous recommande encore et toujours… :P

Sinon, je suis ravie de constater que je suis toujours en vie, et ce malgré la manière intolérablement sadique dont j'ai terminé le chapitre précédent. Pour vous remercier de votre clémence, je vous offre **un chapitre de près de 5500 mots**, le plus long que j'aie posté jusque là ! O:)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)

* * *

**.**

**Ski estival**

**.**

**Chapitre 8 : Le Général Puckerman au rapport**

**.**

Les dernières heures que Rory venait de vivre avaient sans doute été les pires de sa vie. La veille encore, il flottait sur un nuage de bonheur, et soudainement, tout s'était effondré…

L'irlandais était en ce moment-même assis sur le canapé du salon, ignorant tous ceux qui étaient venu le voir. Car évidemment, la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour du chalet ! Les plus matinaux avaient donc tenté de le réconforter, mais aucun d'eux n'obtint la moindre parole de sa part. Une seule personne au monde aurait pu le sortir de cette torpeur si douloureuse. Et par la plus cruelle des ironies, cette personne était justement celui qui le faisait souffrir.

Sam.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Rory n'avait rien vu venir. Il se sentait tellement bête, en y repensant… Il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose !

Fatigué, il était rentré au chalet assez tôt dans la soirée de la veille, laissant Sam, Puck et les autres se soûler à leur guise… Pourtant le sommeil l'avait fui, il s'était senti étrangement triste et seul, dans ce grand lit froid. Alors il avait attendu. Toute la nuit. Mais Sam n'était pas rentré. Commençant à s'inquiéter sérieusement, il s'était levé à l'aube afin de partir à sa recherche. C'est là qu'il avait croisé Sugar. Là encore, il aurait dû voir les signes ! La jeune fille, tout sourire, lui avait affirmé savoir où se trouvait son cher blondinet. Mais trop soulagé pour se méfier, il l'avait simplement suivie à travers les couloirs de la demeure. Elle lui avait finalement indiqué une chambre où elle avait vu Sam entrer, en revenant du restaurant. Puis elle était partie. Comme ça.

Rory avait donc frappé à la porte, et face à l'absence de réponse, s'était résigné à entrer. Ce qu'il avait vu dans cette chambre resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Sam, _son_ Sam, nu dans ce lit avec Sebastian. Cette vision lui avait fait tellement mal qu'il n'avait même pas pas réagi, laissant simplement ses larmes lui dévorer le visage sans pouvoir détourner les yeux de cette scène abominable.

Quand Sam avait enfin ouvert les yeux, Rory l'avait appelé, toujours tétanisé sur le pas de la porte. La suite s'était déroulée comme au ralenti.

Sam qui le voit.

Rory qui croise son regard à travers ses larmes.

Sam qui se rend compte de la situation.

Sam qui regarde Sebastian.

Sebastian qui se réveille.

Sebastian qui salue Sam.

Sebastian qui sourit à Sam.

Sebastian qui a _couché_ avec Sam.

Sebastian, encore et toujours Sebastian !

Rory n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, pourtant une vague de rage destructrice l'envahit en pensant au Warbler. Il serra les poings si fortement qu'il en eut mal, et des larmes s'échappèrent à nouveau de ses yeux fatigués. Il remarqua à peine la main de monsieur Shuester qui tapotait son épaule, ayant oublié jusqu'à la présence du professeur à ses côtés.

L'homme se leva, le regard dirigé vers la porte du salon, puis partit sans un mot. Rory tourna la tête et vit Quinn entrer dans la pièce, silencieuse. La blonde s'assit près de lui et s'apprêtait à parler, mais le brun l'en empêcha, sa voix rauque se faisant entendre pour la toute première fois depuis sa terrible découverte.

« Ne fais pas ça, s'il-te-plaît », implora Rory en essuyant ses yeux humides.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Le défendre. J'imagine que c'est lui qui t'a envoyée… »

« Non, pas du tout. En fait… il est à peu près dans le même état que toi. Sauf que lui, il insulte quiconque essaie de l'approcher. Moi comprise. »

Rory eut un moment d'arrêt.

« Quoi ? », s'écria-t-il, choqué.

Quinn, LA Quinn à qui Sam tenait tant ? Impossible !

« J'ai essayé de le réconforter, et il m'a hurlé que j'étais bien placée pour l'aider, vu que j'en connais un rayon sur l'infidélité », fit-elle en grimaçant.

Rory, lui, semblait laisser sa colère prendre le dessus sur sa peine.

« Mais c'est pas possible, il est vraiment… »

« Malheureux ? », proposa Quinn. « Dévasté ? Rongé par le regret ? Si c'est ça, alors oui, il l'est. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ce qu'il m'a reproché n'est que la stricte vérité. Donc je comprends mieux que n'importe qui à quel point il doit se sentir horrible.»

« Tu vois ?! Même après ce qu'il t'a dit, tu lui trouves des excuses ! », s'indigna l'irlandais.

« Parce qu'il en a. Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre, surtout pour toi, mais ce n'est pas Sam le salaud de l'histoire. J'étais là quand ses souvenirs de cette nuit lui sont revenus, tout à l'heure. Et il s'est tout simplement effondré. Je peux te jurer qu'en ce moment, il souffre au moins autant que toi… »

« Arrête, je ne veux surtout pas entendre ça ! », la supplia presque Rory, se bouchant les oreilles.

« Excuse-moi », se reprit finalement la blonde. « Bon, tu préfères sûrement que je te laisse seul… »

Elle se leva et commença à s'éloigner

« Au fait, Quinn », l'interpela le jeune homme.

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te féliciter, hier. Pour Rachel et toi. Vous formez vraiment un très beau couple… »

L'irlandais se força à sourire, mais de nouvelles larmes perlaient déjà aux coins de ses yeux tristes. Quinn se pinça les lèvres, semblant hésiter quant à ce qu'elle lui répondrait. Elle finit par se lancer :

« Merci. Toi et Sam aussi formez un couple magnifique. Souviens t'en, si tu ne veux pas laisser Sebastian gagner. »

Sur ces douces paroles, elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

« Dios mío, mon pauvre petit lutin irlandais ! », hurla une tornade brune qui fonçait droit sur Rory.

Les ND se trouvaient devant le chalet, attendant leurs si charmants professeurs avant de pouvoir partir skier. Et dès que la célèbre miss Lopez avait aperçu le jeune homme, elle s'était littéralement jetée sur lui pour l'enlacer de ses bras protecteurs.

« Allez, pleure pas et raconte tout à Tatie Santana… »

Rory ne répondit pas, et elle commença à s'énerver :

« Mais tu fais chier, là ! Je suis gentille, j'essaie de te réconforter, et toi tu fais même pas d'efforts ! »

« Santana… J'crois que si il répond pas, c'est parce que t'es en train de l'étouffer », intervint Finn. « Je suis pas sûr, hein. Y a juste sa tête qu'est coincée entre tes seins. »

Après un « Je t'emmerde, monsieur-j'sais-pas-baiser ! » à l'attention de Finn, la brune se décida enfin à lâcher Rory. Ce dernier était écarlate et se mit à respirer bruyamment, savourant l'air qui entrait à nouveau dans ses poumons.

« Eh, remets-toi, lutin ! », ricana l'hispanique. « Je sais que c'était la meilleure expérience de ta vie, mais t'attache pas trop non plus… »

« C'est clair que pour les gays, mourir étouffés par d'énormes seins en plastique, c'est genre leur plus grand rêve ! », ironisa Puck.

« Toi, ta gueule ! », répliqua la jeune femme. « Il y a des choses que je sais à propos des "folles aventures de monsieur Puckerman et sa baleine domestiquée ". Et t'as vraiment pas envie que je les répète… »

« Euh, Santana ? », hésita Rory, qui se demandait si cette discussion le concernait réellement. « Pourquoi essaies-tu d'être gentille avec moi ? »

« C'est vrai, j'avoue, je m'arrange toujours pour faire comme si t'existais pas, j'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de te renvoyer dans ton pays et je te considère plus comme notre mascotte que comme un vrai chanteur, mais c'est ma façon de te montrer que je t'apprécie. Et surtout, te voir chialer comme ça fait beaucoup de peine à Brit' ! Alors tu vas y mettre un peu du tien, parce que si je dois castrer Bouche de Mérou et Trou Duc' Warbler pour que t'arrêtes de tirer la tronche, j'hésiterai pas ! »

Le brun la fixa silencieusement, sidéré. La petite amie de Santana choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre, tout sourire.

« Oh, Rory, ta corne brille ! », s'extasia la jeune fille. « J'ai cru que tu l'avais perdue tout à l'heure, mais elle était juste cachée par tes sentiments négatifs… »

L'irlandais ne releva pas, habitué aux délires de Brittany. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait chez elle, il parvenait même à comprendre le sens de chacun de ses propos étranges.

« Au fait », poursuivit la blonde, « j'ai une super nouvelle. Ton arc-en-ciel est réapparu ! »

« Son arc-en-ciel ? », s'enquit Santana qui, pour une fois, ne connaissait pas cette histoire.

« Mais oui, tu sais bien, le lien magique qui lie les licornes entre elles ! Mon arc-en-ciel m'attache à toi, l'arc-en-ciel de Quinn l'attache à Rachel, etcetera… Celui de Rory et Sam était parti parce que Sebastian a donné un vilain coup de corne dedans, mais il est réapparu ! C'est pas génial, ça ? »

Brittany s'empara des mains de sa petite amie et se mit à sautiller joyeusement, ce qui fit naître un sourire radieux sur les lèvres de l'hispanique démoniaque.

« Tu t'en sors bien pour cette fois, saleté de lutin… », grogna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner avec sa moitié.

Rory n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Mais il s'interdit d'espérer que Brittany ait raison…

* * *

Ce jour-là, il faisait étonnamment beau. Pas si surprenant que ça en fait, ils étaient en juillet après tout ! Mais le doux soleil qui surplombait la montagne enneigée ne fut pas des plus efficaces pour réchauffer les cœurs…

En effet, cette nouvelle journée de ski se passa dans une ambiance des plus sinistres.

Rory évitait Sam, qui refusait d'approcher Quinn et encore moins Sebastian, qui gardait ses distances avec David, qui ne souhaitait pas parler avec William, qui se disputait avec Sue, qui maudissait Sugar.

Donc évidemment, la communication était plutôt limitée. À cela s'ajoutait la gueule de bois monumentale de la plupart des élèves, et on se retrouvait avec un paquet de mauvaise humeur ambulant… Très joyeux, tout ça !

Seule Sugar semblait imperméable à ce nuage de déprime qui flottait dans l'air, collant aux basques d'un Rory trop abattu pour l'envoyer paître.

Au déjeuner, le monologue de la rousse fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un intrus à sa table. Un intrus blond aux yeux rougis.

« Rory, je peux te parler s'il-te-plaît ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

« Si tu… »

« C'est hors de question ! », s'interposa la _charmante_ mademoiselle Motta. « On est occupés et tu nous déranges, là »

« C'est à Rory que j'ai posé la question », cracha Sam, lassé des caprices de la jeune fille.

« Mais… »

« C'est d'accord », accepta soudain l'irlandais.

« Quoi ? Mais Rory, enfin ! Après ce qu'il t'a… »

« On va juste parler », soupira le brun. « J'ai besoin de comprendre, tu peux m'accorder ça quand même… »

Sugar les laissa enfin, déstabilisée par le ton cassant du jeune homme.

« Bien », fit Rory en gardant ses yeux fixés sur la table. « Je t'écoute… »

« Je… Oh Rory, je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais j'étais ivre mort, je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais… Et Sebastian… Sebastian en a profité. Mais je ne vais pas te demander de me pardonner, moi-même je n'y arrive pas. »

L'irlandais n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre pendant la tirade de Sam, et ce dernier ne pouvait pas voir son visage, toujours penché sur la table.

« Rory ? »

L'interpelé le regarda enfin, et Sam croisa ses yeux baignés de larmes.

« Est-ce qu'on est… séparés ? », hésita le brun.

« La décision t'appartient. Et quel que soit ton choix, je l'accepterai mais… je veux juste que tu saches que c'est toi que j'aime et rien que toi. »

Rory soupira.

« Je suis tellement pathétique, j'arrive même pas à te détester après ça. Mais c'est trop dur, j'arrête pas de penser à toi et Sebastian en train de… de… »

Il serra les poings et laissa sa phrase inachevée.

« Désolé Sam, je ne peux pas », fit-il finalement, comme s'il venait de prononcer une sentence.

« Okay, je comprends… », murmura finalement Sam en se levant. « Merci de m'avoir écouté. Prends soin de toi, Rory. »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et s'éloigna, ne voyant pas que ce geste troublait beaucoup son petit-ami. Non, son _ex_ petit-ami.

Quelques tables plus loin, deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas manqué une miette de la scène.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, c'est plus possible là ! », déclara Puck. « Si je lui avais pas refilé cette bouteille de merde, aussi… »

« C'est pas ta faute, mec, tu pouvais pas savoir », répondit Finn. « Et puis on peut pas faire grand-chose pour eux… »

« Bien sûr qu'on peut ! Y a qu'une chose à faire, même ! Mais _un certain trouillard_ a pas assez de couilles pour aider ses amis… »

« J'ai juste dit que je la sentais pas, ton idée. Mets-toi à ma place deux secondes, aussi ! Et puis c'est leurs histoires, pourquoi on devrait s'en mêler ? »

Puck resta silencieux un moment, songeur, puis reprit :

« Bon, okay, c'était pt'être un peu abusé. Mais Sam est notre pote, et Rory est un chouette type, on d'vrait pouvoir faire quelque chose… »

« J'crois que j'ai une idée. »

Passée la surprise que Finn soit capable d'avoir des idées, Puck se décida à l'écouter. Et il réalisa que passer des heures devant une console de jeux ne grillait pas le cerveau. Au contraire…

* * *

« David, tu sais que tu n'es vraiment pas discret ? », remarqua William alors que le groupe avançait – non pas en skis, mais en raquettes – sur le sol neigeux.

« De quoi tu parles ? », répondit son collègue avec une mauvaise foi déconcertante.

« En deux mots : Sebastian Smythe. »

David regarda étrangement son ami, craignant qu'il ait deviné ses actes répréhensibles de la nuit précédente. Mais William lui sourit d'une manière simplement encourageante, avant d'ajouter :

« Heureusement que je suis là pour l'empêcher de se retrouver seul avec toi. Vu ta manière de l'observer, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ! »

Et oui, applaudissons joyeusement notre cher Professeur Perspicace : William Shuester ! Ce dernier était tellement fier d'avoir enfin une utilité qu'il ne remarqua même pas le soulagement de l'hispanique.

« On parle d'abus sexuels sur mineurs et on ne m'invite pas à prendre part à la conversation ? », intervint Sue qui n'avait pas torturé assez de personnes, aujourd'hui.

Elle regarda derrière elle, semblant vérifier quelque chose, avant de poursuivre :

« Parce que pour votre culture personnelle, sachez que si le mineur en question est consentant, alors ce n'est plus un abus et tout l'intérêt de la chose disparaît... »

« Sue, comment peux-tu une chose aussi horrible ?! » s'indigna Shuester.

« Mais parce que je me suis moi-même accordé l'autorisation de le dire », annonça fièrement la coach. « Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Colgate ? T'es presque aussi blanc que tes dents ! »

« Sue... pourquoi as-tu parlé de ça, tout à coup ? »

« Oh, parce que j'y ai pensé quand j'ai vu Smythe regarder dans votre direction. Et je sais que ce sont tes fesses et pas celles de William qu'il lorgnait, étant donné que les siennes sont situées sur son menton ! »

« Hé ! », intervint très utilement mister Shue.

« Bref, je pense qu'il est temps de faire une pause », décréta Sue. « Freedent est fatigué. »

« Ah bon ? », s'étonna l'intéressé.

« Ouais, tu marches de travers… »

David rougit violemment en repensant aux activités nocturnes qui l'avaient amené à "marcher de travers"…

Il allait changer de sujet quand il réalisa que Sue et Will s'en étaient déjà chargés tous seuls, partant dans une de leurs interminables disputes sans queue ni tête dont eux seuls avaient le secret.

Comme ils en auraient sans doute pour un moment, David annonça aux élèves qu'ils prenaient une pause. Puis il se replongea dans son activité préférée du moment : observer Sebastian quand il croyait que le Warbler ne le voyait pas. Sauf que, pas de chance, lorsque les yeux du professeur se posèrent sur lui, le jeune homme était déjà en train de le fixer d'un air… gourmand ?

Il lui fin un clin d'œil accompagné de son fameux sourire lubrique, avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers les rochers et falaises recouverts de neige qui constituaient le paysage.

C'était une invitation implicite, et ça David l'avait parfaitement compris. Fermement motivé à lui résister, il décida de ne pas le suivre et se tourna vers ses collègues. Will s'était proposé pour les empêcher de se retrouver seuls, et il avait beau avoir déjà échoué une fois – sans le savoir – David était certain que son ami ne faillirait plus à son engagement.

Que c'est mignon, la naïveté !

William ne surveillait absolument rien, toujours en train de s'acharner sur Sue qui le lui rendait bien.

Quand on comparait ce qui attendait David s'il suivait Sebastian, et la fascinante conversation à laquelle il assisterait s'il restait ici, le choix ne fut pas très difficile… Il fallut moins d'une minute à notre cher Martinez pour craquer et fausser compagnie à ses collèges, disparaissant à son tour derrière les rochers.

Quant à Sue et Will, il leur faudrait un peu plus longtemps pour se rendre compte d'un petit détail :

« William, on a un problème. C'est pas assez lumineux ! »

« Sue, le soleil nous aveugle presque et on est entourés de neige, comment veux-tu faire plus lumineux que ça ? »

« Avec les dents d'une certaine personne, par exemple… »

Une seconde passa.

Puis deux.

Et une troisième.

« Mais attends, où est David ? »

David avait disparu. Depuis un quart d'heure. Sebastian aussi avait disparu. Depuis à peu près aussi longtemps.

Même pour un cerveau aussi peu entraîné que celui de William Shuester, le calcul n'était pas difficile.

Et Dieu savait tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer en quinze minutes…

* * *

_Quinze minutes plus tôt…_

L'homme progressait le long de la falaise depuis un petit moment déjà, et toujours rien. Quelle idée stupide, aussi ! Ce n'est pas comme si Sebastian était une personne de confiance.

Énervé par sa propre faiblesse, il allait rebrousser chemin quand un bras sorti de nulle part l'attira dans les rochers. Non, dans une _grotte_ entre les rochers. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais la neige ne pouvait pas s'y introduire, et une épaisse mousse verte formait comme un tapis sur son sol froid.

« Je savais que tu viendrais ! », s'écria victorieusement Sebastian, étendu sur ledit tapis de mousse. « Mais avant toute chose, j'ai une question qui me titille : est-ce que tu as aussi mal au cul que moi ? Parce qu'avec ce que tu m'as mis hier, ça serait vraiment injuste que tu morfles pas, toi aussi ! »

Le professeur rougit discrètement mais ne répondit pas, s'asseyant prudemment à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? », s'enquit enfin l'hispanique.

« Parce que c'est isolé et confortable pour profiter comme il se doit de notre pause… », susurra le jeune homme en appuyant sa main sur la cuisse de David.

Ce dernier le repoussa et fit d'un ton amer :

« Sam ne veut plus de toi alors tu te rabats sur le lot de consolation ? »

« Tu me fais quoi, là ? Une crise de jalousie ? », répliqua le Warber, mal à l'aise. « Quand j'ai baisé avec toi, je t'ai pas juré fidélité éternelle, à ce que je sache ! C'est juste du cul, et on aime ça tous les deux, non ? »

Sebastian lui sourit. Oh non, pas ce sourire-là, David était sûr de craquer s'il lui souriait ainsi.

« Tu as déjà eu ce que tu voulais de moi », tenta-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire. « Pourquoi continuer, maintenant ? »

« Parce qu'un plan cul peut devenir régulier. Surtout s'il est aussi bien foutu que toi… »

Sebastian se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et nicha ses lèvres dans le cou de l'homme.

« Hum… Sebastian, ce… ce n'est pas une bonne idée… »

« Fais pas chier », grogna l'intéressé contre sa peau. « T'as déjà basculé une fois, t'es plus à ça prêt… »

« Je voulais dire, la… hum… la température… Et puis on aura ja…jamais le temps… »

« T'inquiètes pas, je te propose juste une petite gâterie, histoire de se réchauffer mutuellement. Reste habillé, j'ai juste besoin d'ouvrir ton pantalon… »

« Sebastian… ne fais pas… »

« Franchement David, ta gueule ! De toute façon, t'as pas le choix… »

Le beau latino se résigna donc à céder sous les assauts de Sebastian. Et il céda avec grand plaisir.

* * *

« Ah, David ! Où étais-tu ? On va rentrer, et on t'a cherché partout ! », s'écria Shuester lorsqu'il le vit enfin revenir, lui sautant pratiquement dessus.

« J'observais un peu les environs », répondit ce dernier avec une assurance surprenante. « Mais je ne me suis pas trop éloigné, j'espère ? »

William sembla soulagé, ignorant totalement _qui_ avait conseillé à David de lui dire ça.

« C'est bon, mais quand j'ai vu que Sebastian aussi avait disparu, j'ai cru que… oublie, tout va bien dans ce cas ! »

« Sebastian a disparu ? », fit semblant de s'étonner David, dont les performances d'acteur méritent d'être saluées.

« Oui, tu ne l'as pas croisé, par hasard ? »

« C'est moi que vous cherchez ? », fit une voix moqueuse derrière Will.

Sebastian Smythe, dans toute sa splendeur ! Shuester se retourna vers le jeune homme, prenant sa voix "je suis un gentil prof, mais pas trop" :

« Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? »

« C'est une histoire très amusante ! Voyez-vous, je me promenais innocemment dans ce désert glacé quand j'ai croisé un magnifique taureau. Du coup, on a improvisé une corrida endiablée au milieu de la neige. Et bien sûr, c'est moi qui ai gagné ! Je gagné toujours… »

Will s'éloigna en soupirant, ne remarquant pas le sous-entendu de Sebastian, ni la gêne soudaine de David.

Le professeur d'espagnol suivit bien vite son collègue, mais il crut entendre un murmure dans son dos.

« Si le taureau veut prendre sa revanche, c'est ce soir, dans ma chambre…

* * *

« Tu peux me rappeler ce qu'on fait là ? », demanda Rachel à sa petite amie, alors que toutes deux poireautaient devant la porte – verrouillée – de Puck et Finn, attendant depuis plusieurs minutes qu'un d'eux ne daigne leur ouvrir.

« Pour aider Sam », répondit Quinn. « Puck m'a dit qu'on aurait aussi besoin de toi pour son fameux plan. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils en mettent, du temps… »

Quelques instants et bruits étouffés plus tard, un Puckerman tout sourire apparut enfin et les invita à entrer.

« Eh, mais c'est une décharge publique ici ! », s'indigna Rachel en voyant les vêtements plus ou moins propres, emballages divers et canettes vides qui trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Bienvenue dans une chambre de mecs ! », ricana le brun à crête.

« Parce qu'en plus tu en es fier ?! », s'indigna la brune. « Vu le temps que vous avez mis à ouvrir, je pensais que tu aurais au moins rangé un peu, Noah ! »

Puck se passa une main derrière la nuque, gêné. Il n'y avait que Rachel pour l'engueuler comme ça !

« Ouais, mais en fait on était occupés à… bref, si on passait plutôt au plan. Asseyez-vous, les filles. »

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient avachis sur le lit de Finn, qui ne ressemblait vraiment à rien avec ses draps froissés et ses taches douteuses, tandis que Rachel fixait d'un œil suspicieux celui de Puck, impeccable, fait, et recouvert d'une couverture propre. C'était louche. Très louche, même.

Mais Quinn s'y assit et Rachel finit par l'imiter, faisant confiance au jugement de sa petite amie.

« Donc Puck, ton plan… », commença Quinn, gênée de se trouver en présence des garçons depuis la récente découverte de Brittany.

« En fait c'est pas mon plan, c'est Finn qui a eu l'idée… Mais c'est une bonne idée ! », s'empressa de préciser le jeune homme.

« Et pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous ? », demanda Rachel, qui voulait en finir au plus vite, elle aussi.

« Pour distraire nos ennemis pendant qu'on passe à l'attaque », expliqua Finn. « C'est comme les jeux vidéo de guerre : on a deux alliés et deux adversaires. Chaque membre de notre équipe s'occupe d'un d'entre eux pour ne pas risquer une embuscade des ennemis au moment de l'achèvement de la mission. »

Silence. La fierté que le grand brun éprouvait pour son plan s'effritait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

« Noah, peux-tu traduire s'il-te-plaît ? », fit enfin Rachel, qui ne comprendrait décidemment jamais comment fonctionnait le cerveau de Finn Hudson.

« En gros, on doit trouver un moyen pour que l'irlandais pardonne à Sam "l'affaire Smythe". Un de nous s'occupe de Rory, un autre de Sam. »

« C'que j'ai dit, quoi… », bougonna Finn.

« Et comment comptez-vous réussir là où j'ai échoué ? », intervint Quinn, vexée que ses deux ex ici présents se prétendent plus compétents qu'elle pour aider son meilleur ami.

« C'est là où t'interviens. T'es la mieux placée pour faire parler Sam, et moi je vais m'arranger pour que Lutin Irlandais entende c'que tu lui feras dire. Avec une petite mise au point façon Puckerman juste avant, bien sûr ! »

« Il va être traumatisé si c'est toi qui t'en charges », remarqua la brune.

« Peut-être bien, mais il y des trucs que vous savez pas dans cette histoire. Me regarde pas comme ça, Rachel, on peut rien vous dire ! Bref, c'est soit Finn, soit moi. Et je suis celui qui a le moins de chance de tout faire foirer… »

« Hé ! »

« Je suis d'accord », approuva Quinn.

« Moi aussi », confirma Rachel.

Puck sourit, fier de son pouvoir de conviction.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, pendant ce temps-là, Finn et moi on doit distraire nos "_ennemis_", qui sont Sebastian et… ? »

« Sugar », répondit le brun.

Rachel et Quinn écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Sugar ? », firent-elles d'une même voix.

« Elle est spéciale et souvent très agaçante, c'est vrai », reconnut la blonde, « mais elle est loin d'être dangereuse. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes, ma belle ! », ricana Puck, ce qui lui valut un regard noir d'une certaine brunette.

« Et encore une fois, vous pouvez rien nous dire de plus… », devina Quinn.

« Ouais. Comme Sugar est la moins intelligente des deux, c'est Finn qui s'occupe d'elle… »

« Hé ! », répéta le brun, qui en avait marre de s'en prendre plein la face.

« Smythe te verrait venir à trois kilomètres ! », se justifia Puck. « Au moins Sugar, tu lui parles un peu de Rory ou du fric de son père et elle te fait tout un dicours. »

Finn sembla se satisfaire de cette explication.

« Bien… ça ne m'enchante pas de m'occuper de l'autre enfoiré, mais ça se finira peut-être avec un duel en chanson, qui sait ? »

« Rêve pas trop, il y a qu'avec Santana qu'il accepterait », intervint Finn. « Ça doit être une exclusivité entre garces, je sais pas… »

« Bah t'avais qu'à lui demander, à Santana ! », s'indigna Rachel.

« Mais c'est tellement plus agréable de comploter avec ma p'tite juive préférée ! », rattrapa Puck avec un clin d'œil – et un coup de coude dans les côtes de son _ami._

La vraie raison était bien sûr que contrairement à Santana, Rachel ne savait rien de leur vie sexuelle, et n'y faisait donc pas de flagrantes allusions toutes les dix secondes ! Comment elle avait appris, d'ailleurs ? Et combien de personnes savaient, exactement ?

« Bon, il y a d'autres choses à savoir ou on peut y aller ? J'ai besoin de me préparer psychologiquement à manipuler mon meilleur ami... »

« C'est pour la bonne cause, Quinn », plaida Puck.

« Si tu le dis… Je te préviens, je n'ai pas envie que Sam finisse encore plus malheureux qu'il ne l'est déjà, alors il a intérêt à marcher ton plan ! »

« C'est _mon_ plan », corrigea Finn.

« Pas étonnant, vu toutes les risques qu'il a d'échouer… », fit Rachel, qui n'avait pas encore digéré la boule de neige en pleine tête.

« Ça va marcher », assura Puck. « Je vais gérer avec Rory, et j'ai confiance en vous, les filles ! »

« Faudrait peut-être que vous y alliez, maintenant », suggéra Finn qui se fit encore assassiner du regard. « C'est à cause de Sam ! Il va pas tarder à arriver… »

« Ici ? », s'étonna Rachel.

« Ouais. Il va dormir avec nous en attendant qu'on répare ce qu'il a fait dans sa chambre », expliqua Puck.

La brune eut l'air surpris.

« C'était sûrement quand les souvenirs de sa… nuit avec Sebastian lui sont revenus », précisa Quinn. « J'ai bien entendu des bruits après qu'il m'ait virée de sa chambre mais… à ce point-là ? »

« Un vrai champ de ruines ! », confirma Puck.

Il y eut un silence attristé, puis Quinn et Rachel se levèrent enfin, ayant déjà suffisamment tardé.

Trop tardé. Avant qu'elles puissent faire le moindre pas vers la porte, des coups furent portés contre celle-ci.

« Entre ! », indiqua Finn.

« Salut les gars, merci de… Quinn ? Rachel ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? », s'étonna Sam.

« On organise une partouze ! », plaisanta Puck. « Vu qu'on a déjà tous couché les uns avec les autres, on s'est dit que ce serait plus convivial de le faire tous ensemble ! »

Sa boutade tira un micro sourire au blond, qui remarqua :

« Presque tous. Tu n'as jamais couché avec Rachel, il me semble… »

« Et Finn et Puck n'ont rien fait non plus », ajouta la jeune fille, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Sam eut un regard lourd de sens vers ses deux amis, et Quinn plaça un doit devant ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.

Le blond sembla surpris que son amie soit au courant, mais pas autant que Puck et Finn, à qui ce geste n'avait pas échappé non plus.

« Bref, c'est bon, la date de notre plan à quatre est fixée. J'vous dis à bientôt, les filles ! », fanfaronna Puck pour briser le silence.

« Sam, tu peux m'accompagner au salon ? », proposa Quinn, ignorant royalement les bêtises de son ex. « Je crois qu'il y a des choses dont il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi… »

Il acquiesça et suivit son amie qui se trouvait déjà dans le couloir, laissant bientôt les trois autres seuls dans la chambre.

« Cette fille a vraiment un talent fou pour embrouiller les gens ! », déclara Puck, admiratif.

« Ça ne la réjouit pas de faire ça », contesta Rachel. « L'arrivée de Sam nous a pris de court, maintenant il va falloir improviser. »

« Non, on s'en tient à ce qu'est prévu. Vous pouvez en penser ce que vous voulez, mais le plan de Finn est génial ! »

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers Puck, touché par son soutien, mais le brun à crête fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et déclara :

« Et c'est parti ! Le plan "Réunissons Sory par la force des Jeux Vidéos" est en route ! »

« Je n'ai pas voté pour ce titre », contesta Rachel.

« Ne discutez pas les ordres du Général Puckerman, Soldate Berry. On vous attend à votre poste ! »

La jeune fille s'exécuta en soupirant. Elle avait déjà hâte de retrouver sa Soldate Fabray bien aimée.

Mais en attendant, il y avait une saleté de Warbler dont elle devait s'occuper…

* * *

**À suivre…**


	9. La lingerie de Berry

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! ^^

Aujourd'hui, pas de blabla, juste de la PUB pour le 5ème chapitre de "**Ski Estival Les Scènes Censurées**", qui n'est autre que le **Smytinez** ! C'est toujours aussi fantasmagorique, et c'est toujours **Alounet** qui l'écrit. Allez-y, ça vaut vraiment le coup ! :D

Sur ce, voici le chapitre, 5000 mots délicieux à écrire…

Bonne lecture à tous ! ;)

* * *

**.**

**Ski estival**

**.**

**Chapitre 9 : La lingerie de Berry**

**.**

Rachel fut la plus rapide à trouver son "ennemi". Enfin, ce fut plutôt l'ennemi de Rachel qui la trouva, l'agressant presque alors qu'elle le cherchait innocemment dans un couloir...

« Ecoute moi bien, Berry ! », l'interpela violemment Sebastian qui semblait fuir quelque chose. « Si tu lui dis que tu m'as vu, je te le ferai payer. Très cher ! »

Et sans plus d'explications, il ouvrit la porte la plus proche et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Avant que la brune ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une deuxième agression survint. Rousse, cette fois-ci…

« Rachel, t'as vu Sebastian ? Ce traître refuse de m'aider à chercher mon Rory ! », s'indigna Sugar qui venait d'apparaître.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu », répondit prudemment la jeune fille. « Par contre il me semble que Rory discutait avec Finn tout à l'heure. Ils doivent être quelque part dans le coin… »

Folle de joie, la rouquine l'étouffa brièvement en guise de remerciement avant de poursuivre sa quête.

Bien, Rachel avait déjà isolé son adversaire ET guidé la cible de Finn vers ce dernier. Quelle championne, quand même !

Laissant son autosatisfaction de côté, elle entra à son tour dans la pièce où se trouvait Sebastian. Pièce qui s'avérait être sa propre chambre, d'ailleurs. Elle y trouva le Warbler en train de fixer avec dégoût l'amas de vêtements qui trônait au milieu du lit. Il était victorieusement surplombé de deux ensembles de sous-vêtements féminins jetés ici à la hâte. Et bien sûr, son cerveau imaginatif ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer des images du _pourquoi_ celles qui dormaient ici avaient eu besoin de se déshabiller si rapidement…

« Beurk ! C'est dans des moments comme ça que je suis soulagé de pas être hétéro… »

« Personne ne t'a forcé à entrer ! », l'attaqua Rachel.

Sebastian se tourna pour lui faire face, retrouvant soudain son sérieux.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas balancé à l'autre furie ? Et pourquoi tu l'as envoyée à ton crétin de fiancé ? »

« Finn n'est PAS mon fiancé ! », s'énerva la brune.

« Je réitère ma question », fit le jeune homme avec un sourire narquois.

« Je ne t'ai pas balancé à Sugar parce ce ne serait assez cruel de simplement te l'envoyer », cracha-t-elle. « À la place, je vais m'occuper de toi _personnellement_… »

Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui. Son regard de prédateur fit froid dans le dos au Warbler, qui se dissimula sous son habituelle provocation :

« Ecoute Berry, je sais que je suis hyper attirant, même pour une goudou, mais je dois décliner l'offre. T'es peut-être aussi plate qu'un mec, mais il te manque un truc entre les jambes pour attirer mon regard plus de deux secondes… »

« C'est pas comme ça que je compte te torturer. Tu viens de me donner une arme contre toi sans même t'en rendre compte… », répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers une commode dont elle ouvrit un tiroir.

Sebastian pâlit en découvrant son contenu. La seconde d'après, Rachel avait déjà commencé à le bombarder de sous-vêtements en dentelle… Le jeune homme se demanda vaguement combien de temps il tiendrait avant de rendre son dernier repas…

* * *

David s'assit lourdement sur le canapé du salon, complètement déprimé.

Il allait finir par croire que cette pièce était le refuge de la tristesse : Quinn deux nuits auparavant, Rory le matin même, et maintenant lui !

Au moins, l'endroit était tout trouvé pour cogiter en paix. Car il en avait vraiment besoin, en ce moment…

C'était comme si Sebastian s'était insinué dans son esprit pour l'empêcher de réfléchir et d'agir correctement. Et à cause de ça, il enchaînait connerie sur connerie.

Il avait déjà cédé trois fois au beau jeune homme : lorsqu'il s'était laissé embrasser sur le télésiège, quand Sebastian l'avait allumé de manière éhontée la nuit passée, et cet après-midi même, dans cette grotte brûlante au milieu des neiges.

Et David le savait, il céderait à nouveau ce soir s'il ne se sortait pas rapidement ce satané Warbler de la tête…

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il ne pensait qu'à lui ! À son regard envoûtant, à son sourire provocateur, à sa voix enjouée. Mais aussi à son caractère bien trempé, à sa réplique acide et sa personnalité hors du commun. Son côté doux et gentil qu'il savait si bien cacher mais que David avait su voir malgré tout. Sa mauvaise foi, aussi énervante qu'adorable. Tout chez le séduisait chez lui. Absolument tout. Et c'est bien ça qui lui faisait peur.

Mais outre les risques et la culpabilité que lui apportaient toute cette histoire, c'était surtout la tournure de leur relation qui déplaisait à David. Ou plutôt, l'absence de relation qui ne soit pas d'ordre sexuel. C'était peut-être un éternel romantique un peu trop idéaliste, mais il aspirait à l'amour. Et son amant actuel ne serait certainement pas la bonne personne pour ça, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Il était allé jusqu'à coucher avec un autre à peine sorti de sa chambre, on faisait difficilement plus clair comme message !

Alors pourquoi s'accrochait-il à ce point à Sebastian ? Et pourquoi ce gamin pourri gâté ne le laissait pas en paix ?

Il se sentait abusé, utilisé par cet enfoiré auquel il était incapable de résister, mais qui ne voyait que son corps et se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il aurait voulu qu'il le comprenne, qu'il sache ce que ça faisait d'être à la merci d'un autre qui nous fait du mal sans s'en rendre compte. Il aurait voulu… il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait !

Ou plutôt si : il voulait Sebastian, et il le voulait tout entier. Pas juste l'aventure immature et clandestine dont le jeune homme semblait se satisfaire.

Si seulement ce garçon pouvait se mettre à sa place, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, comprendrait-il enfin ? Y aurait-il autre chose que de pénibles regrets au bout de leur chemin ?

Ses songes torturés furent interrompus par des bruits de discussion en provenance du couloir. Quinn et Sam, reconnut-il. Ne souhaitant pas être surpris dans cet état par ses élèves, David se leva du canapé et dans sa précipitation, fit tomber un coussin. Il le ramassa en vitesse et allait le reposer, quand il sentit un objet dur sous le tissu.

Voulant éviter que quelqu'un ne se fasse mal, il ouvrit la fermeture du coussin et en sortit le dernier objet auquel il se serait attendu.

Une idée perfide s'insinua dans son esprit. Une idée risquée qu'il avait très envie de tenter. Peut-être que la chance était de son côté, finalement…

* * *

« Santana, ouvre cette porte ! », hurla Puck en tambourinant violemment sur la planche de bois. « Et me fais pas croire que vous êtes en train de baiser, je sais que l'irlandais est avec vous ! »

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis l'hispanique lui ouvrit, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Pas le temps de t'expliquer, je veux juste parler à Rory, c'est très urgent ! », fit le jeune homme dans la précipitation.

« T'as pas plutôt une baleine à déglinguer dans un recoin sombre ? », l'accueillit la brune d'un ton agressif.

« Putain Santana ! J'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre alors fais pas chier ! »

« T'as intérêt à me parler autrement, toi ! », s'indigna-t-elle. « Le lutin veut voir personne, donc t'es gentil, tu nous laisses et t'arrête de gueuler comme un porc ! »

Un silence s'installa et Puck ne se départit pas de son expression sérieuse et contrariée.

« La vache, t'es flippant quand tu fais cette tête-là ! T'as presque l'air… intelligent. »

« S'il-te-plaît, j'adorerais m'engueuler avec toi mais je suis pressé. Pour une fois que j'veux faire un truc bien, fais-moi un peu confiance, merde ! »

Surprise, la jeune fille ne répondit pas et retourna dans sa chambre, permettant à Puck d'entrer à son tour. Il y vit Rory assis sur le lit, où Brittany le serrait tendrement dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. L'irlandais leva ses grands yeux étonnés vers lui, et Puck lui accorda une ébauche de sourire.

« Viens avec moi, j'ai un truc à te montrer », fit-il d'une voix étonnement douce. « Ça devrait t'intéresser… »

Le jeune homme regarda tour à tour Brittany et Santana, puis voyant qu'aucune d'elles ne semblait s'y opposer, décida qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose en suivant le brun à crête.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur eux, la blonde demanda :

« Il est en mission pour la Brigade des Licornes, pas vrai Sanny ? »

Santana sourit. Brittany avait toujours eu un talent inné pour résumer les situations les plus étranges…

* * *

« Je sais que tu sais où il est ! », hurla Sugar dès qu'elle aperçut Finn.

« Qui ? »

« Mon. Rory. »

« Heu, nan… Pourquoi j'saurais… »

« Tu mens ! Dis-moi juste où il est. »

« Mais je… »

Le regard insistant de la rousse le dissuada de poursuivre sa phrase. Elle était énervante aussi, elle lui faisait perdre du temps pour trouver… ah mais oui, c'est justement d'elle qu'il devait s'occuper ! Quelle coup de chance ! »

« Alors ? », fit la jeune fille, intransigeante.

« Il est parti dans cette direction ! », inventa le grand brun.

« Super ! Tu viens avec moi ! »

« Hé ! », protesta Finn alors qu'elle le tirait sans ménagement derrière elle.

« T'as pas le choix… »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en soupirant. Il espérant sincèrement que les autres se débrouillaient mieux que lui de leur côté, parce qu'occuper Sugar Motta n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une tâche agréable…

* * *

« Puck, pourquoi tu m'as emmené dans la cuisine ? », demanda Rory, hésitant.

« Parce que personne viendra nous déranger ici à cet heure-là. À part Finn en temps normal, mais là il est occupé… »

« Et donc… Que voulais-tu me montrer ? »

« Un truc très important, mais… hé, c'est quoi ça ? »

Des bruits étouffés se faisaient entendre en provenance de l'autre extrémité de la cuisine. Puck se dirigea vers la porte de la réserve, qu'il ouvrit brusquement, pour découvrir deux jeunes hommes gênés qui cachaient comme ils pouvaient leurs corps dévêtus.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Tout le monde baise comme des lapins dans cette baraque, ou quoi ?! », s'écria le brun à crête, qui ne prit même pas la peine de détourner le regard. « Grouillez-vous de vous rhabiller et cassez-vous de _ma cuisine_, l'irlandais et moi on est occupés ! »

Rory ne bougeait pas, tétanisé à l'idée de voir Sam et Sebastian sortir de la pièce. Mais ce ne furent que Kurt et Blaine, tête baissée et rhabillés à la va-vite, qui passèrent finalement la porte de la réserve.

« Il y en a d'autres planqués dans l'coin ? », s'enquit Puck avant qu'ils ne quittent la cuisine.

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent un instant mais ne dirent rien. Être interrompus en pleine action était l'une des choses les plus désagréables qui soient, et ils ne souhaitaient ça à personne d'autre. Ils espéraient juste pour Mike et Tina que Noah n'irait pas fouiner du côté de la buanderie…

Une fois la porte refermée sur les deux amants pris en faute, Puck se tourna à nouveau vers Rory et lâcha de but en blanc :

« Tu vas te remettre avec Sam ! »

« Pardon ? », s'étonna le brun.

« Oui, exactement ! Tu vas le pardonner pour ce que cet enculé de Sebastian lui a fait, parce que ton blondinet il a sûrement beaucoup souffert cette nuit, et encore plus quand tu l'as largué… T'es vraiment qu'un égoïste ! »

Rory le fixa silencieusement, bouche bée, avant de s'énerver à son tour :

« De quel droit tu me dis ça, toi ? Tu crois que je souffre pas, peut-être ? »

De l'eau salée recommença à couler sur ses joues et il serra les poings. Même en passant pratiquement toute une journée à ne faire que ça, ses larmes ne s'étaient toujours pas taries ! Ni sa douleur…

« Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? », affirma soudain Puck, sûr de lui.

« Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Pourquoi tu crois que je suis une loque depuis qu'on s'est séparés ? »

« Alors tu te fais du mal tout seul, et c'est vraiment con de ta part… »

« Mais je… je peux plus être avec lui… », fit Rory, sa voix se brisant.

« _I don't want to live without you_… », murmura Puck.

« Quoi ? »

« _I'll never ask for more than your love…_ »_, _continua-t-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

« _Nothing's gonna change my love for you…_ C'est bien ce que t'as chanté hier, non ? Toutes ces niaiseries comme quoi tu l'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Ça fait même pas une journée et tu trahis déjà ta chanson ! En fait c'est toi qu'es pas digne de lui… Si tu l'aimais tant que ça, tu enverrais ce connard de Smythe se faire foutre et tu sauterais dans les bras de Sam pour le consoler en lui dévorant sa Bouche de Mérou ! »

Puck se mit dos à l'évier, prenant appuis dessus avec ses mains pour retrouver son souffle. Il n'avait pas prévu de parler si longtemps ni si fort, et ses pauvres poumons le lui faisaient payer.

Rory, lui, le fixait de ses grands yeux surpris, et semblait réfléchir très sérieusement à ces paroles.

« Le consoler ? », répéta le brun, ce qui sembla mettre son interlocuteur mal à l'aise. « Pourquoi ce serait à moi de le consoler ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Puck ? »

« Bah, tu vois… y a des choses que je sais et que je peux pas te dire, mais… c'est lui la victime dans l'histoire. »

« Comment ça tu peux rien me dire ? C'est quand même pas… oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que Sebastian lui a fait ?! »

« Qu'on s'mette d'accord, je t'ai rien dit ! », répondit précipitamment Puck.

« Il faut que j'aille lui parler, que je… »

Rory fut coupé par la sonnerie du portable de Puck. Ce dernier décrocha immédiatement :

« Puck, c'est la merde ! », hurla Finn à l'autre bout du fil.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? »

« On vient de croiser Kurt et Blaine et… »

« Dis-moi pas que ces sales petits… »

« C'est pas leur faute, Sugar les a menacés de les castrer s'ils parlaient pas… Bref, elle est partie vers la cuisine ! »

Le brun à crête eut un moment de réflexion avant d'aviser un petit objet brillant sur une étagère.

« Puck, t'es toujours là ? »

« Tout va très bien, je gère ! Viens aussi, tu seras pas d'trop. Quand je te f'rais signe, t'attraperas la rouquine, okay ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

Puck raccrocha. Désolé Finn, pas le temps !

Il s'empara de l'objet qui lui avait donné son idée et le mit dans sa poche, puis se tourna vers Rory, avec sur le visage une expression sérieuse des plus terrifiantes.

« Ecoute-moi bien, toi ! Ta rouquine va arriver, elle va comprendre que je t'ait parlé et elle va se venger sur moi. Vu que je me démène pour réparer ton couple, j'pense que tu m'en dois une… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« J'ai un plan pour me disculper et distraire ta folle en même temps. J'te demande juste de me laisser faire et de pas me donner de coup de genou dans les couilles… »

« Pourquoi je… »

Rory fut coupé par les lèvres de Puck s'écrasant violemment sur les lèvres. Il fut d'abord tétanisé, tenta ensuite de se dégager, et finit par se laisser faire comme il le lui avait demandé, incapable de s'échapper de la poigne de fer du plus âgé.

Si Rory n'avait pas été forcé à accepter ce baiser, il aurait pu vérifier que la réputation de tombeur de Puckerman n'était pas volée, et qu'il embrassait vraiment très bien… Pas aussi bien que Sam, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'irlandais, qui de toute façon n'avait jamais eu envie d'embrasser qui que ce soit d'autre que son blondinet.

Là, c'était pour de faux, comme un baiser de cinéma. Puck lui dévorait avidement les lèvres et Rory n'avait qu'une envie : que Sugar arrive enfin pour que ça s'arrête !

Quelques secondes – qui lui parurent interminables – plus tard, son vœu s'exauça et une Sugar hystérique déboula dans la cuisine, un Finn désemparé sur les talons. Et ils semblaient aussi indignés l'un que l'autre par la vision qui s'offrait à eux.

« Mais Puck, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! », hurla Finn d'un ton plein de rage.

« Lâche-le ! Lâche mon Rory ! », piailla Sugar.

Puck s'exécuta, adressant un sourire satisfait aux deux nouveaux arrivants, ainsi qu'un clin s'œil à Finn qui se calma un peu.

Après un coup d'œil vers Rory pour vérifier que ce dernier respirait à nouveau, il s'empara de la main de l'irlandais et courut vers la porte.

« Maintenant ! », indiqua-t-il à Finn, qui saisit Sugar par les deux bras avant qu'elle ne les poursuive.

Le temps que tout le monde comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, Puck avait déjà sorti la petite clé argentée de sa poche et verrouillé la porte de la cuisine, y enfermant Finn et Sugar sous les beuglements révoltés de cette dernière.

« Maintenant, on passe à Sam ? », proposa gentiment Puck.

Rory hocha simplement la tête et le suivit jusqu'au salon. Il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il y verrait…

* * *

Quinn se sentait de plus en plus mal. Après avoir accepté sans hésitation les excuses de Sam pour ce qu'il lui avait dit le matin-même, la blonde lui avait dit qu'elle était là s'il souhaitait parler. Et il avait parlé.

Il avait longuement ressassé ses remords pour ce qu'il avait fait, son désespoir à l'idée d'avoir trahi Rory, sa douleur depuis qu'il l'avait rejeté.

Quinn l'avait écouté en silence, comprenant mieux que quiconque ce qu'il ressentait, et Sam avait fini par éclater en sanglots dans ses bras.

La jeune fille le serrait toujours contre elle, lui frottant tendrement le dos en répétant que ça irait, que tout allait s'arranger, et d'autres paroles apaisantes auxquelles on ne croit jamais dans ces moments-là, mais qui font quand même du bien à entendre. Elle-même luttait contre ses propres larmes, émue pas la détresse de son ami.

Ami qu'elle avait honteusement manipulé pour le faire parler, à la demande de ce crétin de Puck qui n'avait toujours pas rempli son rôle dans ce plan débile !

Sa culpabilité allait laisser place à de la colère quand elle crut entendre des pas approcher du salon. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse vérifier l'entrée de la pièce, Sam se retira de son étreinte et elle reporta son attention sur lui.

Il ne pleurait plus, semblant trop fatigué pour ça.

« Alors ? », fit enfin la jeune fille, hésitante.

« Merci d'être là… », répondit son meilleur ami avec une tentative de sourire.

La honte de Quinn monta d'un cran et une larme solitaire brilla sur sa joue. Sam le remarqua et l'imita bien vite, prouvant qu'il avait encore des réserves malgré toute l'eau salée qu'il avait déjà versée.

Ils avaient l'air malins, en larmes, face à face sur le canapé.

« Allez, viens là », soupira Sam en étreignant à son tour son amie.

« Je suis désolée », murmura la blonde contre son cou. « C'est moi qui devrait te réconforter… »

« Dis pas de conneries. C'est moi, j'aurais pas dû t'imposer ça ! »

« Tu ne m'as rien imposé du tout », contesta-t-elle. « Et puis tu avais besoin de parler de Rory… »

Sam se tendit dans ses bras à la mention de ce nom, et elle se frappa mentalement pour ces mots malheureux.

« Je l'aime tellement, Quinn. Si tu savais comme je l'aime… »

« Je sais, oui… »

« Sam ? »

Le blond se retrouva douze heures en arrière, quand la voix enrouée de Rory prononçant son nom l'avait confronté à la dure réalité, quand ses yeux pleins de larmes l'avaient fixé avec tant d'émotion.

Et c'était bien Rory qui se trouvait là, devant la porte du salon, venant d'appeler le blond avec la même intensité. Et qui, bien sûr, avait parfaitement entendu les derniers mots de Sam.

Ce dernier se dégagea de l'étreinte de Quinn et se leva, faisant face au jeune homme le plus dignement possible. L'irlandais semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire, restant planté là en silence jusqu'à ce que Puck ne le fasse avancer. Sam et Quinn n'avaient même pas réalisé qu'il était là !

Le brun à crête, tout sourire, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rory et le poussa vers l'avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en face de Sam.

« Puck, à quoi tu joues ? », demanda Sam, passablement agacé par l'indifférence de son ami.

« Je répare vos conneries », répondit l'intéressé. « Allez Rory, fais pas ton timide ! Répète à Bouche de Mérou ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure… »

« Je… je… », bafouilla le plus jeune, perdu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! », hurla Sam.

« Mais rien, j'te jure ! », se défendit Puck.

« Si j'apprends que… »

« C'est bon… », commença Rory, toujours hésitant. « Sam, je… »

« Putain, laisse-moi espèce de folle ! », hurla l'abruti qui choisit cet instant pour débouler à grands cris dans le salon.

La créature avait une forme humaine, mais était entièrement recouverte de lingerie féminine. Et vu comment le jeune homme – car c'était un jeune homme – se débattait sous l'amas de soie et de dentelle, ce n'était pas l'expérience la plus agréable de sa vie.

Alors qu'il se luttait contre le soutien-gorge qui lui barrait la vue, Rachel rejoignit l'homme-lingerie, les bras chargés de petites culottes.

« C'est quoi, _ça _?! », résuma Puck avec pertinence.

« Désolée, j'ai tenu le plus longtemps que j'ai pu », s'excusa la brune en tentant de ceinturer, ce qui était plutôt difficile vu l'énergie qu'il mettait à gigoter dans tous les sens.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! », s'écria Quinn, rouge pivoine depuis qu'elle avait reconnu certaines des pièces de tissu comme lui appartenant.

« La meilleure arme contre lui devait être quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas », se justifia Rachel. « J'avais raison de penser qu'en tant que gay, il ne saurait pas dégrafer un soutien-gorge ! Mais j'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait quand même réussi à s'enfuir… »

La _créature_ se débarrassa enfin du soutien-gorge enroulé autour de sa tête, dévoilant le visage grimaçant de Sebastian.

Le sang de Rory ne fit qu'un tour. Sebastian. _Le_ Sebastian !

Comme un automate, l'irlandais s'approcha lentement du Warbler, le visage neutre, puis le coup tomba. Le poing de Rory partit de lui-même s'écraser contre la mâchoire de Sebastian qui ne cilla même pas. Rory, par contre, gémit en serrant son poing douloureux dans sa main valide.

Puis il parla. Non, hurla. Sa voix tremblait d'une rage insoupçonnée qui choqua l'assemblée, mais pas autant que les mots qu'il prononça.

« Me pourrir la vie en couchant avec mon petit-ami t'a pas suffi, il faut en plus que tu viennes me faire chier au moment où on est sur le point de se remettre ensemble ?! T'es vraiment qu'un sale enculé ! »

Un silence lourd de sens suivit cette réplique, rapidement rompu par le rire tonitruant de Puck.

« Ha ha ! Mon bébé lutin est devenu un homme ! », se réjouit le brun à crête, ému de voir son _élève_ marcher sur ses traces.

Alors que tous affichaient des visages sidérés, Sam se précipita sur Rory, inquiet.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? », s'affola-t-il en voyant qu'il tenait toujours sa main droite.

« Ça va, t'en fais pas… Sam… ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolé, j'avais tort sur toute la ligne… Je pensais que je souffrirais trop en restant avec toi, mais… mais c'est mille fois pire d'être _sans _toi ! Je suis même pas capable de tenir une journée ! »

« Tu veux dire que… ? », commença le blond, qui ne voulait pas y croire.

« Je t'aime, Sam ! Je t'aime et c'est ce qui me donnera la force d'oublier. J'ai pas le droit de laisser ce connard gagner ! »

Il échangea un regard avec Quinn, qui lui avait dit plus ou moins la même chose le matin-même. Il la vit lui sourire, puis reporta son attention celui qui était à nouveau son petit-ami.

« Sam ? »

Ce dernier le regarda avec tellement de tendresse que l'irlandais se sentit fondre.

« Oui Rory… »

« Tu peux te pencher ? T'es trop grand, j'arrive pas à t'embrasser… »

Après un sourire à couper le souffle, le blond s'exécuta et Rory s'empara de ses lèvres, sous les acclamations des trois autres New Directions et l'indifférence de Sebastian.

Quinn aida sa petite amie à libérer le Warbler des sous-vêtements qui le ligotaient, et tous finirent par s'éclipser, laissant un peu d'intimité au couple.

Alors que Puck, Rachel et Quinn se dirigeaient tranquillement vers leurs chambres, le jeune homme s'écria :

« Merde ! J'ai oublié Finn avec Sugar ! »

* * *

Nulle part. Ils n'étaient nulle part. Puck avait constaté que la cuisine était vide, ouverte depuis l'extérieur avec la clé qu'il avait eu la bêtise de laisser dans la serrure. Aidé de ses deux fidèles ex-copines, les Soldates Berry et Fabray, il avait passé la demeure au peigne fin, n'y trouvant pas âme qui vive. Résignés, ils retournèrent dans la dernière pièce où ils avaient croisé des êtres vivants : le salon !

Et ils y trouvèrent enfin de la vie. Beaucoup de vie. Trop, peut-être.

Tous les occupants du chalet y étaient réunis. William et Sue semblaient engueuler un Finn désemparé, Sugar tentait de tirer sur Rory qui était toujours scotché à Sam, et les autres élèves ainsi que David étaient assis sur le canapé, profitant du spectacle.

« C'est pas bientôt fini, ce bordel ?! », hurla Puck, mettant fin à l'insupportable capharnaüm qui régnait ici. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? »

« Ta baleine a essayé de se faire l'écureuil, il la plaquait contre le mur quand on est intervenus… », expliqua Santana le plus simplement du monde. « C'est répugnant, il faut jamais mélanger les différentes espèces d'animaux ! Ni les êtres humains avec les baleines, d'ailleurs… »

« J'ai rien fait ! », s'indigna Finn. « Je vous jure que j'ai rien fait ! J'essayais juste de la retenir… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? », l'accusa la coach.

« Parce que je lui avait demandé de le faire », intervint Puck, volant à son secours.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, y compris ceux de Sam et Rory, qui venaient de se décoller l'un de l'autre.

« Bon, je vais tout expliquer, personne s'énerve, okay ? Avec Finn, Rachel et Quinn, on s'est ligués contre Sebastian et Sugar pour avoir séparés notre Sory bien aimé, et du coup on a essayé de les remettre ensemble – Sam et Rory, hein, pas Smythe et Sugar ! Bref, je m'occupais de convaincre l'irlandais, Quinn consolait Bouche de Mérou, Rachel étranglait le Warbler avec des culottes et Finn devait empêcher l'écu… Sugar de venir tout faire foirer. Une fois notre mission achevée, j'ai… comment dire… oublié que Finn était enfermé dans la cuisine avec l'autre folle, et quand j'y suis r'tourné, y avait plus personne. »

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Santana finit par applaudir, bluffée :

« Franchement, bravo Puckerman ! », fit-elle sans une pointe d'ironie. « J'pensais pas qu'un cerveau comme le tien pourrait être si efficace… »

« En fait c'était l'idée de Finn. C'est grâce à lui que Sam et Rory sont revenus ensemble. »

Si les ND avaient eu l'air choqués auparavant, ce n'était rien comparé à l'effarement qui suivit cette annonce.

Sugar profita du silence pour se manifester :

« Alors tout ça, c'était juste pour remettre _mon Rory_ avec _lui_ ?! »

« Ben, ouais », fit Puck, tout sourire.

« Mais c'est dégueulasse ! »

« Attends… Sugar, il n'a pas essayé de… d'avoir une conduite déplacée ? », l'interrogea Shuester.

« Bien sûr que non ! Il m'a empêchée de rejoindre Rory, c'est encore pire ! »

Elle fut à son tour la cible des regards choqués, puis Finn fut _libéré _et tous se désintéressèrent de cette affaire sordide…

Mais en voyant que Rory et Sam s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce, main dans la main, elle eut une dernière tentative désespérée :

« Il a couché avec Sebastian ! Il devrait te dégoûter ! », s'indigna-t-elle.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance », mentit Rory dont la voix était empreinte de chagrin. « J'arriverai à oublier. Sam en vaut la peine… »

Il tenta un sourire, mais cela ne convainquit personne. Sugar venait de rouvrir une plaie récente et qui n'était pas prête de se refermer dans le cœur du jeune irlandais. Cette vision affecta tous les occupants de la pièce, et ce fut Finn qui craqua le premier :

« Ils n'ont pas couché ensemble ! »

« Ah bon ? », s'étonna Sam.

Tout le monde retint son souffle devant ce revirement dramatique, certains se servant dans les pots de pop-corn qu'on avaient installés sur la table du salon.

Y a pas à dire, être dans les New Directions, c'était une aventure au quotidien !

* * *

**À suivre…**

* * *

Pas taper ! Si je vous torture, c'est juste parce que je vous aime, chers lecteurs ! :P

J'implore donc votre patience, vous retrouverez la suite dans le prochain épisode ! xD


	10. L'aveu de la Baleine

Coucou ! ^^

Voici votre fameux chapitre 10, ou "**la vérité sur l'affaire Sebastian**". Je salue votre patience et votre gentillesse, moi qui vous ai torturés avec la fin du 9ème chapitre, alors voici pour vous récompenser **5300 mots** tout beaux tous chauds ! :D

Comme d'habitude, je présente mes salutations pleines d'amour et de vénération à mon **Alounet** que je ne présente plus ! ;) Je t'annonce d'ores et déjà que ce chap' contient non pas une, non pas deux, mais **trois scènes censurées** à écrire ! Bon courage pour les trouver… :P

Pour les autres : **bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**.**

**Ski estival**

**.**

**Chapitre 10 : L'aveu de la Baleine**

**.**

« Ferme-là ! »

Étonnamment, ce ne fut pas Sugar qui cria ces mots, mais Sebastian. Et il avait l'air vraiment perturbé.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Finn », poursuivit plus calmement le jeune homme. « Et ça ne concerne pas que toi. Si tu parles, tu vas apporter des problèmes à des gens qui n'y sont pour rien. Alors s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça… »

Prononcée par lui, cette phrase était surréaliste ! Non seulement il avait demandé un service à quelqu'un, mais en plus il l'avait fait poliment, et apparemment pour éviter des ennuis à quelqu'un d'autre !

« Un problème, Warbler Trou Duc' ? », l'attaqua immédiatement Santana. « C'est toi qu'as foutu la merde, alors maintenant tu laisses la baleine s'exprimer ! Pour une fois qu'il a un truc intéressant à dire… »

« Oh non, il a pas intérêt à faire ça ! », s'indigna Sugar. « N'oubliez pas ce que je sais, vous deux… »

D'un geste dédaigneux, elle désigna Finn et Puck.

« Du chantage et des secrets, j'aime ! », s'extasia Sue qui alla s'asseoir avec les autres sur le canapé. « File le pop-corn, toi ! Je suis enceinte, j'ai besoin de prendre des forces. »

« Le jeunes, pourquoi ne pas régler vos comptes en privé, plutôt ? », suggéra William qui n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Le regard meurtrier de sa collègue le dissuada de poursuivre sur cette idée. Il finit par la rejoindre, histoire d'au moins pouvoir intervenir s'ils en venaient aux mains, ce qui arriverait probablement, connaissant certains tempéraments dans cette pièce.

« Alors ? », fit la rousse, son sourire victorieux cachant mal son anxiété. « Qu'est-ce que tu décides, Finn ? »

Le jeune homme eut un regard inquiet vers Puck, qui haussa les épaules avant de dire :

« Franchement Sugar, qu'est-ce que ça change qu'on parle ou pas ? T'as perdu d'toute façon, même en ayant tout gobé, ils sont toujours ensemble ! »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ? », demanda Sam, excédé de ne rien comprendre alors qu'il était quand même l'un des principaux concernés.

« Ben en fait », répondit Finn, « y a des choses que Puck et moi on a vues hier soir. Et Sugar sait qu'on savait. Sauf que comme elle aussi elle savait des choses sur nous qu'on voulait pas que vous sachiez, elle a menacé de répéter ce qu'elle savait sur nous si jamais nous, on répétait ce qu'on savait sur Sebastian et toi… »

« Et comme d'habitude, c'est le plus con des deux qui explique, histoire que personne comprenne quoi que ce soit ! »

« C'est bon Santana, j'ai compris ce qu'il a dit », opposa Sam. « Alors Finn, ce que tu sais ? »

« Un secret pour un secret ! », lui rappela l'énervante Sugar.

« Ouais mais si on a plus de secret, tu peux plus faire pression sur nous, pas vrai ? », remarqua soudain le brun.

Puck le regarda avec un mélange d'étonnement et de joie.

« Me dis pas que tu veux… ? »

« C'était ton idée, et t'avais raison. On aurait évité toute cette merde si je t'avais écouté ! »

« Dios mío, ça y est ! », trépigna Santana sur le canapé. « La minute zoophile du jour est enfin arrivée ! »

« Santana, au lieu de dire des conneries, tu peux maintenir Rachel ? »

« Pourquoi ?! », s'offusqua la petite diva. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? »

« Non mais regardez-là ! », gazouilla l'hispanique. « Compte pas sur moi Puckerman, ça à l'air trop marrant pour que j'la retienne. Si elle essaie de vous défoncer, j'vais plutôt la laisser faire et profiter du spectacle… »

« Quinn ? », tenta le jeune homme dans un dernier espoir.

« C'est bon Puck, elle est déjà dans mes bras, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus. »

« Cool… Bon, Finn, c'est quand tu veux là… »

« Okay… Alors on doit vous dire que… »

« Un mot de plus et je chante ! », hurla Sugar.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans le salon, tout le monde se regardant d'un air incertain. Sugar en train de chanter, c'était la menace suprême ! La preuve, c'est à peine s'ils osaient respirer. Mercedes se mit même les mains sur les oreilles, pour plus de sécurité.

Puck fit un clin d'œil à Finn qui, pour une fois, comprit parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Quoique même sans comprendre, il ne lui aurait de toute façon pas fallu longtemps avant de craquer face à l'expression volontairement tentatrice du jeune homme.

Finn s'approcha donc de Puck, beaucoup trop pour que ça soit décent, et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de se reculer. Ou du moins, d'essayer de se reculer, car Puck ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il s'empara de sa nuque et prolongea le baiser, lui donnant plus de passion et d'intensité que prévu. Quitte à se donner en spectacle, autant faire les choses correctement ! Pas besoin de mots pour faire ce genre d'annonce, t'avais pas pensé à ça, hein l'écureuil ?

Un raclement de gorge de monsieur Shuester rappela aux deux amants qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et ils finirent par se séparer, se tournant vers leur petit public avec un petit sourire gêné pour Finn, et un immense sourire de fierté pour Puck.

Face au silence qui s'éternisait, William déclara :

« C'est bon, elle ne chantera pas. N'est-ce pas Sugar ? »

Cette dernière baissa la tête et baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Pourtant, nos chers New Directions restèrent muets comme des carpes, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. Bref, le summum du glamour !

« Ben quoi ? Y a quelqu'un ici à qui ça pose un problème ? », attaqua finalement Puck.

« Non ! », répondirent en chœur le reste des personnes présentes.

« Y a plutôt intérêt… »

« Et quelle est exactement la nature de votre relation ? », s'enquit Mercedes, dubitative.

« C'est évident, non ? », répondit une certaine latino. « Comme tout le monde ou presque ici : ils baisent ! »

« Santana ! », la réprimanda inutilement Shuester.

« Pardon, ils ont des rapports sexuels… », râla la brune.

« Non, t'y es pas du tout. »

« Quoi ? T'as pas encore réussi à la lui mettre ?! Tu me déçois beaucoup, Puckerman… »

« C'est pas ça. Seulement, c'est pas juste pour le cul. Finn est mon petit-ami ! »

Le principal concerné sembla aussi surpris que les autres par cette annonce. Surpris et heureux. Être désigné comme le "petit-ami" de Noah Puckerman était encore plus merveilleux que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

« Bah putain, si je m'y attendais ! »

Kurt et Joe, quant à eux, semblaient être en compétition pour le visage le plus traumatisé. Blaine frottait doucement le dos de son petit ami qui ressassait "toute une année à subir son homophobie pour en arriver là?!", et Brittany affirmait à notre Teen Jesus que c'était des licornes qui avaient aidé Moïse à ouvrir la Mer Rouge.

Bref, chacun réagissait tout à fait normalement à l'annonce de ce couple pas si étrange que ça…

« Au fait Noah, pourquoi tu pensais que j'allais m'énerver ? », intervint Rachel, très calme, toujours dans les bras de sa blonde bien aimée.

« Tu sais bien, toute cette histoire avec Finn et toi… T'es même pas un peu jalouse ? »

La petite brune serra les dents.

« En fait tu avais raison, je suis tellement énervée que j'ai envie de te frapper ! », cria-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Oser sous-entendre que je puisse être jalouse de qui que ce soit alors que j'ai Quinn Fabray dans ma vie, évidemment que je suis en colère ! », asséna-t-elle, provoquant un léger rougissement chez sa petite-amie.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent tendrement et un autre silence, moi gênant cette fois-ci, s'installa.

Puis Santana posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Dis Puckerman ! Est-ce que la baleine aime se faire dominer ? »

« Hé ! », s'indigna ladite baleine.

« T'auras tous les détails graphiques plus tard, promis ! », fit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Là on a un Warbler et une fille à Papa à démolir… »

Cela rappela aux autres la présence de Sugar et Sebastian, seuls dans leur coin. L'une fulminait, et l'autre semblait fortement contrarié.

« Donc, maintenant qu'elle peut plus nous menacer de balancer notre _couple_, à nous de dire ce qu'on sait ! », commença Finn.

« C'est pas trop tôt », soupira Sam.

« Cette nuit, on était dans le couloir Puck et moi, et on a vu Sugar et Sebastian qui portaient Sam jusqu'à la chambre. Et ils s'engueulaient. Apparemment, elle lui fait aussi du chantage, du coup il était obligé de faire ça. »

« Ça prouve pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé », remarqua le blond.

« Tu _dormais_, Sam », répliqua Puck. « Même un prédateur comme lui s'abaisserait pas à coucher avec un mec qui dort ! »

« Y en a bien qui couchent avec des baleines, alors tout est possible ! »

« J'ai dû me réveiller, après, parce que je me souviens très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé », affirma Sam, lui et Rory grimaçant tous deux à cette pensée.

« Alors il t'a forcé ? », s'étonna Finn.

« Non, je… je crois que j'étais d'accord », admit le blond en baissant le regard. « Enfin, c'est flou dans ma mémoire, mais… »

Sam avait l'air purement et simplement dégoûté. Par lui-même et surtout, par ses souvenirs.

À la surprise générale, ce fut Sebastian qui intervint :

« Que ce soit clair, aucun des mecs avec qui j'ai couché n'en a de mauvais souvenirs ! Et surtout, ils étaient tous_ parfaitement_ _consentants_ ! J'ai jamais forcé personne ou profité qu'ils étaient bourrés. Si je passe la nuit avec quelqu'un, c'est parce qu'il me veut ! Alors je sais que j'ai une réputation de merde, mais au moins j'ai des principes ! »

« J'étais pas _parfaitement consentant_, hier ! », l'agressa Sam. « Et j'étais bourré ! »

« Je sais bien, c'est pour qu'on a rien fait. J'suis pas un mort de faim, non plus ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais… et les souvenirs que j'ai ? »

« Pour la partie "drogues hallucinogènes", faut s'adresser à l'écureuil, moi j'y suis pour rien, okay ? »

Sam lança à Sugar un regard empli de tellement de haine et de mépris qu'elle en eut des frissons.

« Des drogues ?! », répéta-t-il.

La rousse étant apparemment incapable de répondre, Sebastian poursuivit :

« Bah ouais. Tu croyais qu'la vodka était venue à toi par magie ? Devine qui a mis les bouteilles bien en évidence dans la cuisine… »

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? », les interrompit une fois de plus Shuester. « Sugar, tu leur fournis de la drogue et de l'alcool, en plus ? »

« Les bouteilles d'eau d'hier soir, William… », lui expliqua Sue.

« Parce que tu savais ?! »

« Tu ne peux pas le prouver… »

« Sebastian, explique-toi ! », s'énerva Sam, lassé d'être interrompu dans un moment pareil.

« Drogues hallucinogènes dans ta bouteille. C'est pas compliqué, merde ! Ça rend très sensible à toute forme de suggestion. Du coup j'ai passé une demi-heure à te baiser rien qu'avec des mots, c'est pas mignon ? Je t'ai raconté en détail à quel point t'avais envie de moi, et tout ce que je t'aurais fait si t'avais pas été bourré et amoureux de ton fichu lutin. Après, il suffisait de te foutre à poil et de te laisser y croire… »

« Mais c'est dégueulasse ! », s'époumona Rory. « Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a dû ressentir à cause de toi. On a failli se séparer pour ça ! »

« Bah c'est pour ça que j'suis là, gros malin ! C'est dingue que personne ait remarqué : même avion, même station de ski alors qu'on est en été, Sugar qu'insiste pour que je reste. Sans compter que pour être dans un domaine Motta, il faut avoir été invité personnellement par un membre de la famille… Mais bon, vous pouviez pas faire gaffe à ce genre de détails, vous avez passé quatre jours à niquer un peu partout dans cette baraque ! »

Il y eut un énième silence, puis Rory regarda Sugar de la même manière que Sam un peu plus tôt.

« T'as de la chance d'être une fille, parce que sinon toi aussi je t'aurais frappée. Comment j'ai pu vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste ? T'es vraiment un monstre ! »

La rousse sembla extrêmement blessée par cette remarque du garçon qu'elle convoitait. Mais Santana, qui n'en avait strictement rien à foutre, revint mettre son grain de sel :

« Attends ! Mon lutin irlandais a usé de violence physique sur Warbler Trou Duc' et je suis même pas présente ? Mais c'est quoi ce monde de merde ?! Rory, tu peux le refaire, steuplaît… »

Le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas, déversant toute sa haine et sa rancœur sur son ex par la seule force de son regard. Et c'était terriblement efficace, vu l'inhabituelle discrétion de la jeune fille.

« Bien ! », fit William en se levant. « Vu la situation, j'imagine que le séjour s'arrête ici… »

« Evidemment ! », cracha Rory. « Hors de question que j'habite chez elle un jour de plus ! »

« Moi non plus ! », appuya Sam.

« Hop hop hop, on se calme tout le monde ! », tempéra la coach. « Vous êtes tous des crétins finis, ou quoi ? En rentrant à Lima, c'est nous que nous punirions. Alors que c'est à _elle_ qu'il faut en faire baver ! Je suggère qu'on la condamne à une demi-heure quotidienne d'obligation à regarder Barbie Boy et Lutin Irlandais, en train de mélanger leurs salives, et ce jusqu'à la fin du séjour. »

« Nous ne sommes pas au tribunal, Sue », soupira Will.

« Dis juste que tu acceptes ma sentence, qu'on en finisse ! »

William se prit la tête dans les mains avant de céder :

« Très bien, mais tu en assumeras les conséquences… »

« Parfait ! Pour Smythe c'est moins compliqué : condamné à abstinence absolue jusqu'au départ. Et quand je dis absolue, ça concerne aussi ta main droite, bonhomme ! Je te surveille, et crois-moi, j'ai déjà placé des micros et des caméras un peu partout ici… »

Cette annonce plaça tout le monde dans un embarras sans précédent, et Blaine eut le malheur de s'étouffer avec un pop-corn, attirant sur lui l'attention de la coach :

« Pour ta gouverne, Gay Numéro 2, il y en a aussi dans la réserve de la cuisine. Donc oui, je sais que Porcelaine n'est pas que passif, et que tu aimes beaucoup être… »

« Sue, s'il-te-plaît ! », s'impatienta son collègue.

« Mais quel coincé tu fais, William ! Je suis quelqu'un d'intense, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Pas de danger… »

« Donc nous restons ici ? », demanda Rory.

« Affirmatif, Lutin ! D'ailleurs je vais demander aux autres d'évacuer le salon, la séance de torture de notre cher écureuil friqué commence maintenant. J'espère que vous êtes en forme, toi et ta blonde, parce que c'est une demi-heure non-stop ! »

Connaissant le tempérament très instable du coach Sylvester, tous s'exécutèrent, laissant Sam, Rory, Sugar et Sue seuls dans la pièce.

* * *

« Tu es sûr qu'on devrait l'écouter ? », demanda Rory à son petit-ami alors que tous deux prenaient place sur un fauteuil.

« Elle m'agace, mais sa présence est supportable. Surtout si c'est pour une _bonne cause_… », répondit le blond avec un sourire carnassier. « Et puis, j'ai envie de prendre ma revanche… »

Il regarda Sugar, assise sur le fauteuil face au sien, sous la surveillance rapprochée de cette chère Sue, et lâcha :

« Autant que tu le saches, Rory ne seras _jamais_ à toi ! Parce qu'il m'appartient… »

Le brun rougit, appréciant beaucoup la possessivité de Sam. Et vu qu'il était toujours aussi énervé contre la rousse, il décida de faire d'une pierre deux coups :

« Bien sûr, Sammy ! Je suis à toi et rien qu'à toi… », murmura-t-il.

« Hum… dis-le encore… »

« Je vais plutôt te le montrer… »

Sur ce, il s'agrippa à ses épaules et commença à l'embrasser, s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Sam souriait contre ses lèvres, savourant encore plus l'instant après cette horrible journée qu'ils avaient tous deux passée.

De vagues couinements qui donnaient vraiment sens au surnom "écureuil" de Sugar se firent entendre, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

Même Rory, habituellement si pudique, se laissait complètement aller dans les bras de son amant, qu'il serrait fortement contre lui de peur de le voir s'éloigner. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, évidemment, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la dent dure.

Et Sam s'assurerait bien d'offrir à son irlandais chéri une nuit qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Voir même une après-midi, si les choses continuaient à progresser dans ce sens. Il n'était même pas dix-sept heures, et tous deux crevaient déjà d'envie de se ruer vers la chambre pour ne plus en sortir avant le lendemain ! Hum, en voilà une perspective tentante…

Après un petit quart d'heure à ce rythme, ils durent interrompre leur baiser, plus haletants que jamais. Rory était écarlate, et son état ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il croisa le regard, chargé de désir, que Sam posait sur lui. Le blond ne tint plus, et supplia plus qu'il ne demanda :

« Coach, on peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Mais vous avez même pas rempli la moitié du temps ! », s'indigna Sue. « L'écureuil ne va pas être punie correctement si elle n'a pas la totalité de sa sentence… »

« S'il vous plaît… », appuya Rory avec les yeux de chien battu qui faisaient toujours craquer son petit ami.

C'était légèrement moins efficace sur Sylvester, mais ça marcha un peu tout de même. Enfin, ce fut surtout l'expression de Sugar, à mi-chemin entre la torture et le désespoir, qui convainquit la femme.

« Bien, je vous libère à deux conditions. La première, vu que j'ai cru comprendre que votre chambre était un champ de ruines, est que vous alliez dans la sienne. »

Sugar poussa un cri indigné, mais le regard noir de la coach la dissuada de développer sa pensée.

« La deuxième condition », ajouta Sue, « est que pour compenser le quart d'heure en moins, vous lui disiez _précisément_ ce que vous avez l'intention de faire. Tous les deux. Blondie, tu commences ! »

Trouvant un plaisir sadique considérable dans cette consigne, Sam déclara :

« _Mon _petit ami et moi allons monter ta chambre, je vais l'allonger sur ton lit, et je vais lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'on en perde la tête tous les deux. On va passer un long moment à éprouver la solidité de ton sommier, et à tester les limites de l'insonorisation... Et on va adorer ça... »

Rory devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible. Et il sentit une chaleur diffuse envahir son corps à l'entente de ces mots, prononcés par la voix tellement sexy de Sam. Il était si troublé qu'il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'on attendait qu'il parle, lui aussi. Ce qu'il finit par faire :

« Je vais... Je vais suivre Sam et le laisser me faire tout ce qu'il voudra, parce que j'en meurs d'envie au moins autant que lui. Je ne vais pas arrêter de lui répéter à quel point je l'aime et je le désire. Et je ne penserai pas à toi un seul instant, j'oublierai même qu'on est dans ta chambre, je ne penserai qu'à lui et ne verrai que lui… »

Ce fut au tour du blond d'être transporté par les mots de son amant, faisant déjà un effort surhumain pour ne pas se jeter sur lui, ici et maintenant.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller ! », autorisa enfin la coach Sylvester. « Surtout, ne retenez pas vos ardeurs, même si elles sont… salissantes. »

« Ça n'a jamais été dans notre intention ! », déclara Sam alors qu'il saisissait la main de Rory, le guidant vers la sortie d'un pas précipité.

Une fois les deux garçons partis, Sugar s'en alla à son tour, anéantie. Sue finit par la suivre, souhaitant monter dans sa chambre afin de prendre ses, désormais célèbres, hormones bovines. En chemin, elle eut le déplaisir de croiser un paillasson humain.

« William, que me vaut cette expression d'animal décédé ? »

« Qu'as-tu fait à Sugar ? »

« Je m'en suis tenue à la sentence… enfin, la punition prévue. Je l'ai même réduite à un quart d'heure au lieu du double, par bonté d'âme, sans doute ! »

« Elle avait l'air complètement dévastée. Et je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi… calme. Ça m'inquiète, je sens qu'un drame se prépare. »

« Admets que tu es simplement jaloux de mes méthodes radicales ! Jamais tes pauvres verbes irréguliers n'ont réussi à démolir un élève à ce point, pas vrai ? »

« Notre rôle d'enseignant n'est pas de démolir nos étudiants ! »

« Le tien peut-être pas… Moi, c'est précisément pour cette raison que j'ai choisi ce métier. Allez, on se voit au dîner ! »

Agacé mais néanmoins réaliste, Shuester décida de ne plus y penser. Il était un peu trop parano. Et pourtant, son intuition serait bonne, cette fois : un drame se préparait réellement. D'ailleurs, Sugar tambourinait déjà à la porte de Sebastian.

* * *

« Bien, je crois qu'on a vraiment besoin de faire le point », déclara Mercedes d'un air grave.

Les ND qui n'étaient pas en train de s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair – Sam et Rory – ni d'incendier un Warbler – Sugar – s'étaient réunis dans la cuisine, espace neutre et plus ou moins calme, afin de mettre au clair leurs idées embrouillées par le "salon des révélations ", comme ils l'avaient baptisé.

« Pas très compliqué », nota Puck. « Smythe n'a pas couché avec Sam, qui couche actuellement avec Rory, qui ne veut plus de Sugar, qui avait embauché Smythe pour le récupérer. Ah si, en fait c'est compliqué… Mais bon, vous me suivez ! »

« On ajoute que tu as une relation plus qu'amicale avec Finn », fit Mike. « Ce qui ne dérange personne ici, sache-le ! », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

« Si, moi ça me dérange. Finn, on est frères et tu m'as caché ça ?! »

« Dis-moi, Kurt, combien de temps ça t'a pris pour lui dire que t'étais amoureux de Blaine ? », remarqua Puck.

« C'est complètement différent ! »

« Je vais te le dire quand même : ça t'a pris tellement de temps que tu as attendu qu'il le devine tout seul pour que vous en parliez. Et vu la perspicacité de ton frangin, ça a dû prendre un moment... »

« Hé ! », grogna Finn, ressortant inlassablement sa réplique fétiche.

« Alors Kurt ? On est bien d'accord sur le fait que Finn n'a rien à se reprocher. À moins que tu veuilles que je lui raconte ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, dans la réserve… »

« Non, ça ira ! », s'empressa de répondre le châtain, rougissant à ce souvenir.

« C'est tellement chou de te voir prendre sa défense comme ça ! », s'extasia Tina, croyant lui faire un compliment.

« Ne répète jamais ça ! Finn et moi on est sexy, canons, beaux, irrésistibles, mais on est pas… _chou_ ! »

L'asiatique préféra ne pas préciser à quel point son énervement était adorable. Elle tenait à la vie, tout de même !

« Une autre chose qu'on ne sait pas », remarqua Mike, « c'est pourquoi Sebastian a accepté le marché de Sugar. Il n'a pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, et n'a pas besoin d'argent… »

« Pour les conquêtes ? », suggéra Quinn. « C'est la seule chose qui l'intéresse, et la perspective d'ajouter ses adversaires – les garçons, du moins – à son palmarès a dû l'enchanter. »

« Mais il n'a pas réussi ! », fanfaronna Tina en regardant tendrement on petit ami. « Nos mecs sont fidèles, dans les New Directions ! »

« Pourquoi il a fait ça à Sam, alors ? », se demanda Mercedes. « Il a l'air d'avoir des principes. Etranges, mais il y tient. »

« Non mais t'as écouté ce qu'on a dit, tout à l'heure ? Sugar le tient par la peau des couilles ! »

« T'as pas dit ça. Je m'en serais souvenue… »

« C'est vrai, j'ai dit qu'elle lui faisait du chantage à lui aussi », précisa Finn.

« Peut-être qu'elle sait pour qui brille sa corne », proposa très sérieusement Brittany. « Mais elle doit être très forte pour voir ça, parce que Sebastian, il s'arrange toujours pour que son arc-en-ciel ne le relie jamais à personne… »

« Manquerait plus que ça ! », soupira Mercedes. « Paix à la pauvre âme qui est au bout de son arc-en-ciel, alors ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Quand les licornes sont liées, elles sont heureuses pour la vie. »

« Smythe rendra jamais personne heureux », contra la diva, bien qu'elle espérait sincèrement que Brit ait raison.

« Moi y a un autre truc qui me chagrine », fit Santana, pensive. « On sait comment vous avez su pour Sebastian et Sugar, mais elle, comment elle a su pour vous deux ? »

« Heu… c'est vraiment marrant que tu dises ça… parce que tu vois… on sait vraiment pas… c'est vrai, on a été tellement discrets… »

« Franchement Finn, tu fais pitié. Puckerman, la vraie réponse ? »

« On a dit qu'on les a vu parce qu'on était dans le couloir. On a pas dit ce qu'on y _faisait_. Et… bon, j'vais pas te faire un dessin, on était bourrés, on a déjà eu de la chance d'être à l'intérieur à ce moment-là… me regarde pas comme ça ! T'as déjà essayé d'ouvrir une porte de chambre quand tu vois quatre mains droites devant toi ? »

« Alors que baiser, c'est plus facile, peut-être ? », ironisa la brune.

« Y a des choses qui se font d'instinct », déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « C'est pas dans mon instinct d'ouvrir une porte, c'est tout ! »

Santana soupira.

« En fin de compte, je plains sincèrement Sugar d'avoir dû assister à ça… »

« Arrête, j'suis sûr qu'elle s'est bien rincé l'œil, plutôt », ricana Puck.

« La vraie surprise », poursuivit l'hispanique, « c'est que Rachel vous ait laissé en vie tous les deux. »

« Dis aussi que c'est mon genre de m'énerver pour rien ! », s'indigna la concernée.

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, Berry ! Oh mon dieu, que je hais cette expression, je la prends toujours au sens propre. Pourquoi il a fallu que j'imagine Berry en train de m'embrasser ? Vite, Brittany, aide-moi à enlever cette vision d'horreur ! »

« Cool, séance de bisous ! », se réjouit la blonde en se jetant sur les lèvres de sa copine.

« Je te signale que Rachel embrasse très bien ! », s'offusqua Quinn.

« Mmmmmh… ouais, c'est ça », grogna Santana en se décollant à regret de sa moitié. « Pas comme une certaine baleine, en tout cas… »

« Finn aussi embrasse très bien ! », imita Puck. « Et franchement, il y a pas que ça qu'il fait très bien. C'est juste toi qu'es trop lesbienne pour voir son potentiel ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? », hurla la brune enragée.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de faux ? Sérieux Santana, venant de moi c'est presque un compliment ! Et puis c'est mon droit de défendre mon mec quand son honneur est en jeu. Que ce soit clair, c'est un très bon coup ! »

« Pfff, ça doit être toi qui fait tout le travail, et lui qui gémit comme une grosse truie transpirante pleine de foutre… »

« Heu, Santana ? », hésita Quinn. « Tu devrais te calmer sur les comparaisons, je crois que Joe est en train de faire un malaise… »

En effet, le fameux Teen Jesus avait le front plaqué contre le frigo, les mains sur les oreilles, et répétait « Je n'ai rien entendu, je n'ai rien compris, je n'ai rien imaginé… », avant que sa litanie incessante ne devienne « Qu'ils arrêtent, mais qu'ils arrêtent ! »

« On devrait le reconduire dans sa chambre en attendant le repas », proposa Rachel, qui savait que Quinn voudrait le rassurer.

« Bonne idée », acquiesça la blonde. « Allez, viens avec nous, Joe. Promis, on fera attention à ce qu'on dira… »

Mis en confiance par son amie, le jeune homme consentit à la suivre. Mais avant que la porte ne se referme, il entendit Santana lancer :

« Cinquante dollars qu'il sera toujours puceau en dernière année ! »

« Tenu ! », ricana Puck. « Ne jamais sous-estimer les hormones d'un adolescent ! »

« Tu connais bien ça, toi ! »

« J'crois me rappeler que t'en a bien profité, à une époque… »

Et alors qu'il progressait dans le chalet avec les deux jeunes filles, son esprit luttait contre la pensée que Puck et Santana avaient été amants. Du moins, essayait de lutter… Cette bande de tarés finirait bien par le tuer !

* * *

« Sugar, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça ! », hurlait Sebastian en la poursuivant dans le couloir.

La jeune fille, toute retournée par sa séance de "punition" avec le Coach Sylvester, avait bien évidemment décidé de se venger sur lui. Et c'est qu'elle courrait vite, la rouquine !

« Arrête, tu m'as donné ta parole que s'ils se séparaient, tu dirais rien ! »

« Ils se sont remis ensemble, donc tu as échoué. Et de toute façon, j'ai aucune parole ! »

« Là, tu vas t'en prendre à quelqu'un de profondément gentil, et qui en plus n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est pas moi que ça va emmerder ! »

« Si. Ça t'emmerde forcément, sinon t'essaierais pas de m'en empêcher. Et ce que tu supportes pas, c'est justement que ça t'emmerde. Tu préfèrerais n'en avoir rien à faire, mais tu culpabilises et ça te met hors de toi… »

« Même moi j'ai plus d'honneur que toi », cracha le Warbler avec mépris.

« À quoi sert l'honneur, quand on a de l'argent ? »

« Sale garce ! »

« Je m'en fiche, j'ai plus rien à perdre… »

Ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre de William, où se trouvaient leurs trois enseignants, et Sebastian, dans une dernière tentative, attrapa Sugar par la taille pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte. Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'héritière Motta de tambouriner comme une folle sur ladite porte.

Par la plus cruelle des ironies, ce fut David Martinez qui vint leur ouvrir. Sebastian eut un moment d'arrêt, et Sugar en profita pour lui échapper, se ruant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Je suis désolé », fit simplement Sebastian.

Le regard d'incompréhension de David laissa bien vite place à du regret, quand ils entendirent Sugar couiner :

« Monsieur Shuester, vous saviez que Martinez couchait avec Sebastian ? »

* * *

**À suivre...**

* * *

Si vous avez envie de me tuer pour cette fin : REVIEW

Si vous avez une quelconque menace à proférer : REVIEW

Si vous avez néanmoins aimé ce chapitre : REVIEW

Et si vous voulez me motiver pour la suite : REVIEW


	11. La peluche de Sue

**Holà, lectores ! :D**

Me revoilà enfin, après m'être bien faite attendre. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'à l'avenir, je ne posterai pas plus d'une fois par semaine, faute de temps.

Mais passons à la partie intéressante, à savoir, que ce chapitre-ci est très conséquent. C'est sans doute le plus long de cette fiction : **8268**** mots**, pour être exacte ! Je n'ai pas réussi à le raccourcir ni le diviser, et il me fallait mettre un point final à cette journée de ski bien chargée. Journée qui a commencé il y a quatre chapitres, il était temps ! xD

Vous assisterez aussi au fameux "**solo au micro doré**" ce soir, donc je vous conseille en toute logique d'écouter la chanson au moment où elle apparaîtra, pour bien vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Vous le verrez peut-être, il y a un clin d'œil plus ou moins subtil dans le choix musical... :P

Je vous rappelle également, en fidèle publicitaire, que cette fanfic est toujours dédiée à **Alounet**, qu'il écrit toujours **Ski Estival Les Scènes Censurées**, et qu'il vous est toujours fortement conseillé d'aller baver un peu devant ses **lemons exquis**... Vous saviez qu'hier soir, il a posté le **Faberry **sous la douche du chapitre 7 ? *miam !* O:)

Sur ce, je vous libère de cette atroce note d'auteur (en supposant qu'elle soit lue) et vous souhaite à tout une **bonne lecture** ! ;)

* * *

**.**

**Ski estival**

**.**

**Chapitre 11 : La peluche de Sue**

**.**

_« Monsieur Shuester, vous saviez que Martinez couchait avec Sebastian ? »_

Sue et William affichaient un air profondément choqué. Sugar, fière de sa petite intervention, contourna Martinez puis Sebastian pour quitter la pièce, non sans un sourire suffisant à l'attention de ce dernier.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Shuester fut le premier à réagir :

« David, est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Je… »

« Cette fille est complètement folle ! », le coupa Sebastian en avançant, bousculant David au passage. « Vous allez quand même pas la croire ? Elle veut juste se venger parce qu'elle a pas réussi à se faire l'irlandais. Mais je couche pas avec n'importe qui, moi ! Surtout pas un _vieux _! »

Martinez grimaça à ces dernières paroles, blessé malgré lui en entendant le jeune homme nier avec autant d'acharnement.

« C'est bizarre », intervint Sue, « mais on dirait que tu viens de briser le cœur de Freedent… »

Sebastian se tourna vers l'homme, plongeant son regard dans le sien avec plus d'intensité qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. David tentait d'afficher un visage neutre, mais les yeux du Warbler qui le transperçaient ne l'aidaient pas vraiment dans cette tâche.

« L'écureuil a dit la vérité, c'est évident. Tu me déçois Martinez. Quand je t'ai autorisé à abuser de ce sale gosse, j'avais pas prévu que tu me prendrais au sérieux… Maintenant, t'es vraiment dans la merde ! »

David baissa les yeux, n'essayant même pas de se défendre. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais su mentir…

« Sebastian, peux-tu nous laisser ? », demanda Shuester.

« Hors de question William, il reste ! Je me doute bien que tu vas incendier _mon_ Colgate Martinez, alors je suis de son côté. C'est ce sale mioche énervant qu'on doit rappeler à l'ordre ! »

« Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

« Parfaitement ! Avec tout le gras de tes cheveux qui est sans doute descendu jusqu'au cerveau, c'est toi qui n'es pas apte à réfléchir calmement à la situation… »

« Mais arrête avec mes cheveux ! »

« Dites-le si on vous dérange, aussi ! », s'immisça Sebastian.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent en silence, ayant tout à coup retrouvé leur calme.

« C'est mieux. Maintenant Professeur Beau Gosse va sagement attendre dans le couloir, et moi je vais tout vous expliquer. »

David, surpris, interrogea ses collègues du regard. Si Will semblait hésiter, Sue se décida presque immédiatement :

« T'as pas entendu le gamin ? Ah c'est vrai, la masturbation rend sourd… Je répète : FREEDENT, TU SORS ! »

Ledit Freedent ne se fit pas prier, plus étonné que jamais.

« Et n'oublie pas, ton procès n'est pas annulé, seulement remis à plus tard ! », balança la coach avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir. David s'assit par terre, dos contre le mur, et tenta de mettre ses idées au clair.

Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout s'était enchaîné trop vite. Sugar, Sebastian, William, Sebastian, Sue, et encore Sebastian.

Les paroles du jeune homme résonnaient péniblement dans son esprit…

_"Mais je couche pas avec n'importe qui, moi ! Surtout pas un _vieux _!"_

C'était donc ça, ce qu'il ne voulait pas que Sugar répète ! Sans doute avait-il honte de leur relation. D'ailleurs, ce n'en était pas vraiment une, de relation... Cette constatation blessa David, plus encore que les mots eux-mêmes. Ces mots acides qu'il avait prononcés, la voix hautaine et méprisante…

Mais en y repensant, son intervention de tout à l'heure pouvait prendre un tout autre sens. Nier avec autant de ferveur avait peut-être pur but… de le protéger ?

David se maudit pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'envisagé cette idée. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas pour le protéger ! Sebastian se fichait bien de lui faire risquer sa place, il ne voyait en lui qu'un plan cul dont il se lasserait dès qu'il aurait trouvé mieux…

L'homme était à bout, il se sentait sur le point d'exploser, de colère ou de peine, il ne savait pas… Sans doute les deux.

Alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit en cherchant ce qui pouvait bien se dire derrière cette fichue porte, il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Et à sa grande surprise, la personne qu'il vit approcher s'arrêta juste à côté de lui...

* * *

« Deux secondes, gamin ! », fit la coach juste après avoir refermé la porte sur David. « J'ai besoin de mon matériel… »

Elle fouilla dans un sac de shopping portant l'enseigne d'une des boutiques de la station, et en sortit… un taureau en peluche !

« Smythe, je te présente Torito. Ça veut dire "petit taureau", dans la langue de ton Martinez. »

« C'est une blague ? », s'irrita Sebastian, à qui cela rappelait un sous-entendu sexuel qu'il avait laissé échapper dans l'après-midi.

« Tu croyais que j'étais aussi peu perspicace que _ça_ ? », accusa-t-elle en désignant son collègue indigné. « Bien sûr que j'avais compris ! Et tu te doutes bien de l'impatience avec laquelle j'ai préparé ce moment… »

La femme lui indiqua de s'assoir sur le lit de Shuester, et lui mit le taureau en face des yeux.

« Maintenant, indique-moi sur la peluche où tu as touché le vilain professeur. »

« Sue, c'est le contraire ! »

« Pas du tout ! Je m'adapte à la situation, William. De toute façon je m'occupe de tout, toi reste dans ton coin et fais le moins de bruit possible… »

« Je te rappelle que c'est ma chambre. »

« Trop de blabla, pas assez de réponses aux questions… Smythe ? »

« Je vous répondrais bien, mais là où je l'ai touché, c'est pas représenté sur votre machin… », fit le jeune homme avec son habituel sourire provocateur.

Sourire qui dissimulait à la perfection sa tension et son anxiété. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas pour lui-même qu'il s'inquiétait…

« Allez, un petit effort », insista Sylvester.

« Je peux pas le montrer sur ce truc ! Contrairement à l'autre avec la crête, je fais pas dans la zoophilie, moi ! »

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… », soupira Shuester, pas des plus ravis d'avoir trouvé une Santana-bis.

« Et Martinez, où est-ce qu'il a posé ses petites paluches ? »

Sebastian grimaça. C'était bien sympathique d'exposer fièrement ses exploits, mais quand on lui demandait d'accuser quelqu'un, ça changeait la donne, même pour lui. Et ça, Sue l'avait bien compris.

« Je vois », murmura la coach, face à son absence de réponse. « C'est bien ce que je craignais. Ecoute, j'ai un marché à te proposer, Smythe. Un marché qui arrangera tout le monde et que tu n'es pas en mesure de refuser… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ? », intervint une fois de plus William.

« La ferme, toi ! »

« Je vous écoute», les coupa Sebastian.

* * *

Un silence de mort régnait dans la cuisine. La plupart des New Directions s'y trouvaient toujours, et le départ de Joe, Quinn et Rachel n'avait pas empêché ceux qui restaient de continuer leur "mise au point". Qui s'était peu à peu transformée en joute verbale opposant Puck et Santana, se lançant pique sur pique sous le regard amusé des autres.

Et puis il avait fallu que cette saleté de rouquine débarque avec sa saleté de révélation ! Elle était douée pour plomber l'ambiance, celle-là !

« Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin d'en parler ? », demanda Mercedes.

« C'est vrai, cette histoire ne regarde qu'eux », appuya Tina, soulagée malgré elle que le Warbler s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que son Mike.

« Ah, pauvre Señor Martinez », soupira Santana. « Et quel mauvais goût ! Il peut prétendre à largement mieux… »

« Alors Sugar, c'est vrai que t'as vu leur arc-en-ciel ? », demanda innocemment Brittany, toute enjouée.

Cette remarque rappela à tous que la charmante Motta était toujours là. Cette dernière reçut un regard d'une certaine hispanique qui disait clairement "_si ta réponse déplait à Brit', je t'éventre saleté d'écureuil !_"

Oui, Santana a toujours été très forte pour menacer, même sans le moindre mot. Préférant assurer sa survie, Sugar répondit prudemment :

« Oui… oui je l'ai vu… »

Brittany sautilla joyeusement.

« Et à qui d'autre tu l'as montré ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Qui d'autre est au courant pour Martinez et l'autre trou duc' ? », développa Santana, vraiment agacée.

« Quinn, Rachel, Joe et… »

« Et le Teen Jesus a pas fait d'attaque ?! », ricana Puck.

« Non, il a juste changé de couleur, mais les filles s'en occupent », pouffa Sugar. « Vous l'auriez vu, il était verdâtre ! »,

« Hé, tu te calmes, toi ! », grogna la brune. « Nous on a le droit de se marrer, toi tu réponds aux questions. Alors, qui d'autre ? »

Elle bredouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible, et fut temporairement épargnée par l'arrivée de deux sauveurs.

Rory et Sam venaient de débouler dans la pièce, main dans la main, et arborant tous deux un sourire qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de doute quant à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire…

« Tiens tiens, on a fini de baiser ? », résuma Santana.

L'irlandais rougit et son petit ami, qui venait de remarquer la présence de la rousse, déclara :

« On fait juste une pause pour le dîner mais rassurez-vous, on continuera cette nuit ! »

Sugar blêmit et Puck essuya une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil :

« Et dire que ça, c'est MON œuvre… Je suis tellement doué ! »

« L'aPUCKinable homme des neiges s'est reconverti en entremetteur ? », suggéra Tina.

« Arrête de dire des choses désagréables, toi ! », se plaignit Puck, avant qu'un gargouillement en provenance de son ventre ne se fasse entendre… « T'as de la chance, je t'épargne pour cette fois, leur histoire de bouffe m'a donné la dalle. C'est bon Mike, me r'garde pas comme ça, j'déconnais. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, les profs ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un certain écureuil dont il est inutile de préciser de qui il s'agit.

« Tu leur as dit, pas vrai ? », demanda Santana avec un calme effrayant.

Elle hocha la tête.

L'hispanique et Puck échangèrent un regard puis d'une même voix, hurlèrent :

« Attrapez-là ! »

* * *

« Quinn ? », s'étonna David, observant la jeune fille qui s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« Longue journée, hein ? », répondit-elle, le regard dans le vague. « Sebastian n'est pas quelqu'un de facile… »

« Comment est-ce que tu… ? »

« Je viens de croiser Sugar. Et elle va s'assurer personnellement que tout le monde soit au courant. Puck et les autres sont sûrement déjà en train de préparer leur vengeance... »

Elle eut un petit sourire à ses mots, et l'homme soupira :

« J'imagine que tu es là pour les détails… »

« Je ne suis pas Santana », opposa la blonde, le ton de sa voix laissant entendre que ce n'était pas une insulte. « En fait, je suis venue pour savoir comment vous alliez… et pour m'excuser. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est à cause de moi que Sebastian s'est mis à vous tourner autour. Si je ne l'avais pas forcé à ouvrir les yeux sur vous, il serait en train d'harceler Mike, à l'heure qu'il est… Et vous n'auriez pas tous ces problèmes. »

David garda le silence un moment, pensif.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute », finit-il par dire. « Il aurait sûrement fini par s'en rendre compte, de toute façon… »

« Ce garçon est quand même désespérant, parfois… », se lamenta la jeune fille.

« Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr qu'il a beaucoup de qualités. Il est très doué pour les cacher, c'est tout. »

Le professeur eut un moment d'arrêt, se frappant mentalement pour avoir pris la défense du jeune homme. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il n'arrivait jamais à réfléchir correctement, dès qu'il s'agissait de Sebastian ! Pourtant, il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Il ne vous mérite pas. Du moins, pas tel qu'il est aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous ne le laisserez pas vous faire de mal. »

« C'est peut-être déjà fait… », murmura-t-il avec lassitude.

David se sentait stupide, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait de parler aussi librement devant son élève. Quinn inspirait tellement confiance qu'il était très facile, presque naturel, de se confier à elle.

Cette dernière sourit, et l'homme crut un instant qu'elle allait se moquer de lui, mais elle dit simplement :

« Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être qu'un jour, lui aussi il… »

La blonde s'interrompit, sentant qu'elle allait trop loin.

« Excusez-moi, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Santana déteint peut-être un peu sur moi, finalement… »

David ne sut jamais ce qu'elle avait l'intention de dire, car elle se leva et après l'avoir salué poliment, commença à s'éloigner.

« Quinn ? »

« Ne vous en faites pas : si on me demande, cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu », fit-elle en se retournant légèrement.

« C'est très gentil de ta part. Mais je voulais simplement te dire merci. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire sincère, et la jeune fille poursuivit son chemin.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'attente se termina enfin. Avec pertes et fracas !

La porte fut brusquement ouverte et Sebastian projeté dehors, sous les beuglements de l'_adorable_ coach Sylvester. Cette dernière quitta la pièce, furax, pour se diriger d'un pas précipité vers le rez-de-chaussée.

« Sebastian ? », hésita David.

Pour toute réponse, le Warbler s'empara brusquement de ses lèvres et lui vola un baiser aussi sauvage que rapide, avant de se reculer, tout sourire. Mais ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat rieur.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Je sens qu'avec toutes les emmerdes que tu risques, tu vas bientôt me jeter, alors je vais prendre de l'avance : c'est moi qui te dégage ! Je suis _toujours_ celui qui dégage l'autre, de toute manière... »

L'homme resta silencieux un moment, assimilant douloureusement ce que cet enfoiré juste sous ces yeux venait de dire… Il semblait fier de lui, en plus !

Mais quelque chose sonnait faux. Et même David le remarqua, malgré tout ce que ces mots remuaient en lui. Tentant de garder une voix assurée, il posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Si tu me quittes, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? »

« Premièrement, je te quitte pas : pour se quitter il faut avoir été ensemble. Ensuite je t'ai pas embrassé, je t'ai bouffé les lèvres une dernière fois. Je t'aurais bien bouffé autre chose, d'ailleurs, mais y a ton pote aux cheveux gras qui va pas tarder à se pointer. La prochaine fois, trouve-toi un mec – aussi niais et ennuyeux que toi – qui pourra te supporter, parce que moi j'me suis vite lassé ! »

Sur ces paroles des plus blessantes, le jeune homme regagna sa chambre, laissant un David des plus désemparés, seul au milieu du couloir.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! », s'écria Sue qui, de son côté, venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Pour faciliter la compréhension du lecteur, il est maintenant nécessaire que le narrateur fasse une pause dans l'histoire afin de décrire la scène.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait Sugar – du moins, on supposait que c'était Sugar – ligotée à une chaise avec de la grosse ficelle à saucisson, et recouverte d'un curieux mélange de différents ingrédients, sans doute versés au hasard sur sa personne. Par-ci on distinguait un œuf dégoulinant dans ses cheveux, par-là un sachet de farine vidé sur son chemisier. Un masque hydratant à base de ketchup et de mayonnaise avait même été appliqué à la victime.

Bref, elle n'avait jamais été aussi adorable !

Passons maintenant aux autres élèves présents…

Santana était en train de presser une moitié d'orange au-dessus de la rousse déjà bien assaisonnée, et Puck appliquait soigneusement des brins de persil sur son visage englué.

Blaine massait nerveusement les épaules de Kurt, qui répétait avec dégoût que ce n'était pas diététique.

Rory et Sam regardaient la scène avec délectation, demandant de temps en temps à Mercedes ce que Sugar avait encore fait. Ladite Mercedes ne daignait pas leur répondre, trop occupée à prendre des photos avec son portable.

Tina et Mike se pelotaient discrètement dans un coin de la pièce.

Brittany racontait à Sugar ses derniers ébats avec Santana.

Enfin, Finn se faisait un sandwich, se servant parfois directement sur la jeune Motta, alias "le présentoir à bouffe".

Voilà, maintenant que vous avez une assez bonne idée du joyeux spectacle auquel Sue Sylvester était en train d'assister, le récit peut reprendre.

Dès que _la terreur de McKinley_ eut ouvert la bouche, les "non, pitiééééé !", les "tu vas payer !" et les "qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" cessèrent immédiatement, et tous se tournèrent avec respect – ou plutôt effroi – vers la coach.

« C'est mieux. Bon, par quoi est-ce que je commence ? L'expérience sadomasochiste ou le cours de cuisine ? »

Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre car Quinn, Rachel et Joe arrivèrent à leur tour. Le jeune homme commença :

« Marissa nous a dit que vous nous cherchiez et… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Le pauvre était au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Ça, mon cher Poulpy, ce sont de charmantes personnes qui savent s'amuser en société », répondit Sue d'un ton admiratif. « Je suis presque jalouse de ne pas avoir eu cette idée… Et navrée d'interrompre vos festivités, aussi. Mais j'ai à vous parler. L'écureuil, tu sors ! »

« Je suis attachée ! », couina-t-elle.

« La bonne excuse… Sacs-de-sable, libère la bestiole ! »

Santana s'exécuta en grimaçant, et Sugar commença à partir sans demander son reste.

« Oublie pas de te doucher avant de venir dîner. Même si apparemment, ton repas à toi a déjà commencé… »

Une fois qu'elle fut loin, Sue se tourna vers Sam et Rory :

« Vous avez laissé des petits souvenirs dans sa salle de bain, j'espère ? »

L'irlandais enfouit son visage rougissant dans le torse de son petit-ami, mais l'immense sourire du blond suffit pour répondre à la coach.

« Parfait. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. D'après vous, que s'est-il passé entre Freedent Martinez et le sale gosse au sourire de faux cul ? »

« C'est Warbler Trou Duc' qui l'a forcé ? », suggéra Santana, tandis que Rory et Sam assimilaient tout juste la nouvelle.

« Presque. J'imagine que tes énormes seins en silicone contribuent à empêcher ton esprit de s'élever, mais tu n'es vraiment pas loin… Ton avis sur la question, Q. ? Dans cette pièce, tu es mon dernier espoir. »

Quinn eut un sourire gêné et réfléchit très sérieusement à sa réponse, ou plutôt à celle que la coach voulait entendre…

« Sebastian a harcelé monsieur Martinez », commença la blonde, hésitante, « mais… mais il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre eux. Comme Sugar n'a pas réussi à séparer Sam et Rory, elle s'est vengée sur son homme de main… et a inventé toute cette histoire… »

« Jeunes gens », reprit Sue avec fierté, « voilà pourquoi _elle_ est promise à une carrière brillante, tandis que vous autres, bande d'incompétents, poursuivrez des rêves inaccessibles toute votre vie : cette jeune fille sait mentir et manipuler. Inspirez-vous en, ce sont les deux seules choses qui vous serviront réellement durant votre existence ! »

« Donc… Sebastian et monsieur Martinez n'ont pas couché ensemble... », fit vaguement Finn, qui avait du mal à comprendre.

« Je ne te demande pas d'y croire, bien que vu ton intellect, tu serais le plus à même ici de gober un bobard pareil… »

« Hé ! »

« Cependant, c'est ce que vous répondrez tous si on vous pose la question. Ou plutôt, c'est ce que vous _avez intérêt_ à répondre… Des questions ? »

« … »

« Dans ce cas, tout le monde au resto ! Le dernier arrivé s'assoit à côté de l'écureuil… »

Il n'y eut bientôt plus âme qui vive dans la cuisine. Ah, cette chère Sue : toujours les mots justes pour motiver les troupes !

* * *

« C'est bon, je viens… », soupira David.

Après une longue et désagréable conversation avec Will, il avait finalement accepté d'assister au dîner. En réalité, il voulait surtout que son collègue cesse de le harceler sur "comment avait-il bien pu échapper à sa surveillance si efficace"…

« Dis… Comment tu penses que les élèves vont le prendre ? », hésita le brun quand tous deux furent arrivés devant le restaurant.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais comme dit Sue, si tu te sens faible, ne le montre jamais aux élèves et on te respectera… »

« Sue donne vraiment ce genre de conseil ? », s'étonna David.

« Absolument pas ! », contesta la coach, surgie de nulle part. « La version originale était "si tu te sens faible, venge toi sur tes élèves et on te craindra"… J'imagine que William en a fait sa propre interprétation de Professeur Bisounours. Bon, Freedent, tu ferais mieux de te grouiller si tu veux pas qu'on se pose des questions. »

Sans plus d'explications, elle traina de force David à l'intérieur du bâtiment. À sa grande surprise, aucun regard curieux ni aucune réplique acerbe ne l'accueillirent. Seulement des élèves qui mangeaient et discutaient tranquillement. Même Sebastian évitait soigneusement tout contact visuel. Quant aux autres, c'est à peine s'ils remarquèrent sa présence. Etrange…

Décidant de faire confiance à Sue pour une fois, il s'assit sur la seule chaise de libre – à côté de Sugar, on se demande bien pourquoi – et profita comme si de rien n'était du dîner.

À plusieurs reprises, il sentit cependant des yeux se poser sur lui avec insistance, mais fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. Puck finit par saisir fermement quelque chose sous la table, distrayant un Finn rougissant de son observation indiscrète. Non sans un clin d'œil typiquement "Puckermanien" à l'attention du professeur, bien sûr !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Joe qui sursauta lorsqu'un coup de coude dans les côtes – de la part de sa _charmante_ voisine de table – le coupa lui aussi de sa contemplation.

« Quinn, depuis quand tu fais preuve de violence sur tes amis ? », plaisanta Mike, assis de l'autre côté de la blonde. « Il faut que je m'inquiète, moi aussi ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue dans toute sa maturité. Et cet acte enfantin sembla faire beaucoup d'effet à une certaine brunette assise quelques places plus loin…

Mais revenons-en à notre cher latino déprimé.

Et il n'était pas le seul à déprimer, comme il venait de le constater à la vue du visage sombre de la jeune fille à côté de lui. Pas qu'il l'apprécie particulièrement, mais il la comprenait. Surtout en ce moment. Il ne lui reprochait même pas de l'avoir dénoncé pour sa liaison avec Sebastian. Après tout, c'était lui qui était à blâmer – et l'autre jeune homme, si on était objectif, mais David s'en voulait plus à lui-même qu'à qui que ce soit d'autre. Pas à Sugar, en tout cas.

Et d'ailleurs, même si elle s'y était plus que mal prise, sa tentative désespérée pour reconquérir Rory était bien la preuve qu'elle avait un cœur, non ?

« Il vous a largué, pas vrai ? », demanda soudainement la rousse, dont les pensées ne devaient pas être très éloignées des siennes.

« Pardon ? », demanda le professeur, surpris.

« Smythe. Il vous a quitté quand je vous ai balancés, tous les deux. »

L'absence de réponse du professeur voulait tout dire.

« Vous savez, c'était pas contre vous », poursuivit-elle. « J'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je suis désolée, je ne le suis pas, mais je m'excuse quand même. J'aurais peut-être dû l'écouter, c'est vrai vous méritiez pas ça. Et je vous aime bien en plus... Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de me venger sur lui. »

David ne sut comment réagir à cette réplique. La seule information qu'il avait enregistrée était bien entendu que Sebastian l'avait défendu – ou du moins, avait essayé de le défendre – face à Sugar. C'était plus que maigre, comme espoir auquel s'accrocher, mais c'était toujours ça…

« Je ne t'en veux pas », répondit-il simplement.

« Vous êtes vraiment gentil. Et très sexy, aussi. »

L'hispanique manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau. Avait-il bien entendu ? La lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de la rousse lui prouvait que oui.

« Sugar, tu ne peux pas dire ça à un de tes professeurs », la reprit-il, très gêné.

« C'est sûr que je ne dirais jamais ça à monsieur Shuester ! », ricana la jeune fille. « Mais vous, vous avez bien couché avec Sebastian, alors ça c'est rien à côté. Et puis vous êtes seul et déprimé, et il se trouve que moi aussi… »

« Tu n'étais pas amoureuse de Rory ? », tenta l'homme en désespoir de cause.

« Je suis loin d'être idiote, j'ai bien compris que je ne l'aurai jamais. Tout comme vous n'aurez jamais Sebastian… »

Elle s'agrippa à son bras, mettant David encore plus mal-à-l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? », ajouta-t-elle en battant des cils.

« Stop, stop, stop », intervint une voix railleuse. « Por favor, Señor Martinez, pas _elle_… Ça me fait rien que vous ayez cédé à Warbler Trou Duc' – je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'il est difficile de résister à une garce – mais _Sugar_ ?! On a déjà un cas zoophile parmi nous, ça suffit ! »

« Mais merde, Santana ! Tu vas pas ramener ça sur le tapis à chaque fois ?! », s'énerva Puck.

« Ça, c'est la colère du type frustré sexuellement… », nota la brune.

Pendant l'intervention vraiment bien tombée de l'hispanique, David s'était extirpé des bras de celle qu'on surnommait l'écureuil, mais qui tenait plus de la sangsue, ce soir-là. Et il en avait profité pour décaler _subtilement_ sa chaise à côté de celle de Sue : territoire dangereux, certes, mais où Sugar ne le suivrait pas.

Totalement inconsciente du fait qu'elle venait de _sauver la vie_ de son professeur, Santana poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Alors, tu répliques même pas ? C'est de pas avoir ton compte au pieu avec ta baleine qui a transformé le grand Puckzilla en Puckzounours, peut-être… »

« J'te préviens, c'est toi qui l'aura voulu… », répondit le jeune homme avec un air déterminé.

« Je sais pas quelle connerie a germé dans ton crâne vide, mais j'attends avec impatience. »

Puck se leva de sa chaise et attendit que l'attention de toute la tablée soit dirigée vers lui avant de s'exprimer :

« Que ce soit clair tout le monde : je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète, mon mec est _pas_ une baleine ! Il est même super bien foutu, il embrasse super bien, et il baise super bien aussi… et j'arrache les couilles du premier qui dira le contraire – ça vaut pour toi aussi, Santana… Et surtout, je suis pas un putain de Puckzounours ! »

Il se rassit à la fin de sa déclaration, sous le regard vengeur de Santana, l'agacement de William et l'amusement des autres.

Son bras vint se placer tout naturellement autour des épaules de son petit-ami.

« Merci, mec », souffla un Finn souriant à ses côtés. « C'est vraiment cool ce que t'as fait… »

« Je l'ai pas fait pour toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est normal que Puckzilla défende son honneur, et surtout, l'honneur de sa vie sexuelle… »

Le jeune homme se refrogna et tenta de se libérer du bras de Puck, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha.

« Mais j'déconne, grand crétin, bien sûr que c'était pour toi ! », s'écria-t-il en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.

« Mouais… »

« Et arrête de ronchonner, t'es tellement plus mignon quand tu souris. »

« Qui est-ce qui ne voulait absolument pas qu'on vous qualifie de mignons, déjà ? », fit remarquer Tina.

« Toi, écrase. Je dis ce que _je_ veux à _mon_ petit ami. Et là, je veux lui dire qu'il est mignon, alors casse pas mon moment ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, bientôt imitée par Mike, mais aucun d'eux n'ajouta quoi que ce soit.

« Heu… Puck ? », intervint Finn.

« Ouais ? », répondit-il en posant à nouveau son regard rêveur sur lui.

« Tu sais que t'es presque romantique, là ?! »

« Ça t'plaît, avoue… »

« P- Pas du tout ! C'est trop bizarre venant de toi, j'aime pas ça… »

« J'suis sûr que si ! »

Sans qu'il ne puisse protester davantage, Finn sentit ses lèvres être emprisonnées par celles de Puck, qui entama un baiser possessif et exigent auquel il répondit avec plaisir. Sortir avec un Puckomantique, c'était pas mal non plus, en fin de compte…

* * *

« Et, mais je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose… », déclara Rachel d'un air songeur.

« Laisse-moi deviner, voir tes deux ex se rouler des grosses pelles t'a excitée et maintenant, t'as envie d'un plan à trois avec eux… »

« Santana, tu veux mon poing dans la figure ? », fit sérieusement la brune tandis que Quinn torpillait l'hispanique du regard.

« Essaye si tu veux, ça fera comme le Lutin avec Warbler Trou Duc' : c'est toi qui te feras mal ! »

Rachel allait répliquer mais sa blonde bien aimée l'en empêcha en lui prenant la main, ce qui enleva toute trace d'énervement sur son visage.

« Dis-moi plutôt ce dont tu viens de te souvenir… », susurra-t-elle.

« Personne n'a trouvé le micro, aujourd'hui. Avec toutes ces histoires, j'avais complètement oublié l'_essentiel_ ! »

« Et c'est reparti… Quinn, tu l'avais pas mise en mode pause ? »

« Certaines personnes ont le chant dans la peau, d'autres ont l'agressivité », répondit la blonde, pleine de spiritualité. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut changer… »

« Dios mío, t'es devenue aussi chiante qu'elle ! », s'écria l'hispanique en mimant un air horrifié.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Santana », répliqua Quinn.

« Vraiment ? », demanda Rachel qui semblait paniquée.

« Bien sûr que non, je plaisantais mon cœur », la rassura sa petite amie. « Enfin, pas tant que ça… », rectifia-t-elle quand Santana la menaça de mort par la seule force de ses yeux. « Mais c'est de toi dont je suis amoureuse, tu le sais bien, et… »

Quinn s'interrompit quand un sourire victorieux apparut soudain sur le visage de la brune.

« Petite manipulatrice ! », s'indigna-t-elle, souriant elle aussi cependant.

« Je préfère future grande actrice », répondit fièrement la créature démoniaque qui lui servait de petite-amie. « Et j'adore quand tu m'appelles "mon coeur", aussi… »

Un silence tendre et complice s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles, bientôt rompu par la délicatesse habituelle de miss Lopez :

« Mais prenez une chambre, on dirait que vous baisez rien qu'en vous regardant ! Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'y vais, j'ai un solo à récupérer… »

Santana se dirigea vers Sugar avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la pauvre rousse…

« Tu n'y vas pas ? », remarqua Quinn.

« Où ça ? »

« Chercher le micro. »

« Il ne m'intéresse pas du tout. »

« Mais tu as dit que… »

Rachel désigna l'hispanique du regard.

« Tu voulais juste faire partir Santana ?! Espèce de petite… »

« … manipulatrice ? J'aime bien aussi quand tu m'appelles comme ça, dans ta bouche c'est… excitant… »

« Mademoiselle, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de l'innocente Rachel Berry ? », plaisanta la blonde.

« Elle est partie dès ma première nuit dans tes bras… »

Les deux jeunes filles avaient toujours le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, mais cet échange était différent du précédent. Moins tendre. Plus _urgent._

« Tu sais », reprit la brune, « reparler du micro doré ne servait pas juste à faire partir Santana… »

« Mmmh… À… À quoi d'autre ? », demanda difficilement Quinn, qui se concentrait plus sur les lèvres de Rachel que sur ce qu'elle disait.

« Bientôt, il va y avoir une guerre de divas ici, et on va en profiter pour se faufiler jusqu'au chalet. Personne ne le remarquera ! », annonça la jeune fille.

À peine eut-elle exposé son plan que les premiers hurlements se faisaient déjà entendre :

« C'est moi qui chanterai ! Pour Brit ! »

« Hors de question ! _Je _chanterai pour Blaine ! »

« Jamais ! Ce solo est pour moi, et je le dédierai à Mike ! »

« Et c'est parti… », commenta sadiquement Rachel.

« Et toi, tu ne veux pas chanter pour moi ? », l'interrogea Quinn avec un air faussement déçu, que ses yeux chargés de désir trahissaient.

« Mais si, je compte bien chanter. Toute la nuit. Sous les draps. Et rien que pour toi… »

La blonde se mordit la lèvre et murmura :

« J'ai tellement envie de toi. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? »

* * *

La coach Sylvester, en désespoir de cause, sortit le taureau en peluche de son sac et le lança au visage de Tina, ce qui interrompit la jeune fille dans sa tirade sur _pourquoi elle méritait plus ce solo que qui que ce soit d'autre_.

« Ta voix est incroyablement énervante, tu le sais, ça ? », déclara Sue en récupérant la peluche. « Les filles, voici Torito ! Il représente un pauvre petit espagnol innocent qui subira des attouchements sexuels si vous continuez à hurler comme des truies. Serez-vous assez inhumaines pour lui imposer ça ? »

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent silencieusement.

« Je préfère ça... Alors les filles, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive pour brailler comme ça ? »

« Coach, je suis un garçon », lui rappela Kurt, exaspéré.

« C'est vrai, j'ai parfois tendance à l'oublier… Justement Porcelaine, dis-moi pourquoi tu te bats avec Asiatique Numéro Un et Sacs De Sable. »

« Parce qu'on veut tous les trois le solo de ce soir, et le micro a été perdu, on ne peut donc pas nous départager. »

« Perdu ? »

« C'est ce qu'_elle_ a dit », précisa Santana en désignant Sugar.

La rousse trembla d'épouvante lorsqu'elle comprit qu'on parlait d'elle, et encore plus quand les trois divas en guerre et la coach tyrannique vinrent dans sa direction.

« Oui ? », fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Le micro doré », demanda sans ménagement l'enseignante.

« Je l'avais caché dans le salon et j'ai vérifié tout à l'heure, il n'y est plus. Mais personne ne semble l'avoir trouvé. »

La coach réfléchit un instant puis décréta :

« Pas de micro, pas de solo, et mes oreilles sont sauves. Allez mesdemoiselles, retournez à vos places ! »

« Je suis toujours un garçon », insista Kurt.

« Je sais bien, là j'en ai fait exprès… »

Quand elle se fut rassise à sa table, elle expliqua l'incident à ses collègues.

« Heu… Sue ? »

« Oui mon cher Freedent ? C'est pas parce que tu as eu à plusieurs reprises des relations sexuelles avec un jeune homme de l'âge de tes élèves que tu dois faire ton timide. T'as été transparent toute la soirée, c'est un signe de faiblesse, et tu ne seras pas craint correctement si tu passes pour un faible. Alors n'hésite pas à t'exprimer, surtout ! »

« C'est moi qui ai trouvé le micro. »

« Quoi ?! Et tu pouvais pas le dire avant ? »

Silence pesant à l'horizon…

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas chanter ? », intervint William en sauveur.

« J'ai bien eu une petite idée au moment où je l'ai trouvé, mais beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis. Et j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas très approprié… »

« Au point où t'en es, tu peux difficilement faire pire », nota la coach, ce que Will approuva d'un mouvement de tête. « Alors, de qui comptes-tu massacrer l'œuvre ? »

« J'avais pensé à du Ricky Martin. » Face à l'air très surpris de ses collègues, il développa. « C'est un aussi un chanteur hispanique, et je m'identifie énormément à lui… »

« Alors là, n'importe quoi », opposa Sue avec une mauvaise foi sidérante. « Tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout ! »

« C'est une très bonne idée », l'encouragea Shuester, qui avait décidé d'ignorer les piques de sa collègue. « Et puis si tu chantes en espagnol, tu es sûr d'avoir le... _duende_ ! »

Cette remarque arracha une ébauche de sourire à David, certain que son ami ne savait toujours pas ce que ce mot voulait dire. Mais pour une fois, William avait raison : on pourrait difficilement faire plus "_duende_" que cette chanson-là…

« Votre attention, bande de friqués répugnants… », commença Sue, faisant réaliser aux autres qu'elle était montée sur scène et s'était emparée du micro. « Merci. Je voudrais introduire mon collègue ici présent, qui va chanter ce soir. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir : ce n'est pas pour rien que ses deuxièmes prénoms sont Colgate et Freedent. Donc protégez-vous bien les yeux si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous aveugle avec ses dents quasi-phosphorescentes. Allez, on applaudit bien fort Ultra-White Martinez ! »

Si David avait des doutes quant à ce qu'il devrait faire, maintenant il était parfaitement certain que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Remarquant son trouble, William le poussa gentiment vers la scène, et c'est sous une salve d'applaudissements _made in Sue Sylvester_ qu'il y monta et s'adressa au pianiste.

Puis il s'approcha finalement du micro et déclara :

« Cette chanson est pour toutes les _María_ qu'on peut rencontrer dans sa vie, et surtout pour celles et ceux qu'on aurait souhaité ne jamais connaître. »

Sur cette présentation des plus mystérieuses, les notes du piano se firent entendre et David commença à entonner le refrain de _Un, Dos, Tres, María_…

Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais quelqu'un dans le public avait retenu son souffle. Pour l'instant, il ne se concentrait que sur la chanson, laissant ses paroles l'envahir et leur trouvant beaucoup plus de sens et d'intensité que toutes les autres fois où il les avait chantées. Il se laissait guider par ces mots, et par les yeux qu'un certain jeune homme daignait enfin poser sur lui. Complètement possédé…

**.**

**_Ella es una mujer especial_**

[Elle est une femme spéciale]

_**Como caída de otro planeta**_

[Comme venue d'une autre planète]

**_Ella es un laberinto carnal_**

[Elle est un labyrinthe charnel]

**_Que te atrapa y no te enteras_**

[Qui t'emprisonne et où tu te perds]

**.**

**_Así es María_**

[Ainsi est Maria]

**_Blanca como el día_**

[Blanche comme le jour]

**_Pero es veneno_**

[Mais c'est un poison]

**_Si te quieres enamorar  
_**

[Si tu en tombes amoureux]

**_._**

_**Así es María**_

[Ainsi est Maria]

**_Tan caliente y fría_**

[Si chaude et si froide]

**_Que si te la bebes_**

[Que si tu la bois]

**_De seguro te va a matar_**

[À coup sûr elle te tuera]

**.**

Sebastian avait suffisamment écumé les bars et les boîtes pour connaître cette chanson sur le bout des doigts. Et sa signification… Ça parlait de Maria, une salope de bas-étage qui excitait tous les mecs et finissait par leur briser le cœur lorsqu'ils tombaient amoureux. Autant dire qu'il s'identifiait énormément à cette fille ! Pourtant, ce soir-là, ça le dérangeait. C'était comme si… comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit de cette manière. Non, que _David _le voit de cette manière…

Okay, il était une salope de bas-étage au même titre que cette femme, mais… mais il croyait que ce niais de Martinez avait perçu autre chose en lui, et… Et c'était stupide ! Vu comment il s'était comporté avec lui, ce n'était pas surprenant que ça finisse ainsi ! Et pourtant… pourtant, la pétasse qui brise le cœur du bel hispanique n'était pas le rôle qu'il aurait souhaité endosser, cette fois-ci.

**.**

**_Un, dos, tres_**

[Un, deux, trois]

**_Un pasito pa'lante María_**

[Un petit pas en avant Maria]

**_Un, dos, tres_**

[Un, deux, trois]

**_Un pasito pa'atrás_**

[Un petit pas en arrière]

**_Aunque me muera ahora, María_**

[Même si je me meurs maintenant, Maria]

**_María, te tengo que besar_**

[Maria, je dois t'embrasser]

**.**

Un certain Warbler se demandait vaguement pourquoi il n'avait pas pris espagnol en deuxième langue. C'était si sexy, si sensuel… Ou peut-être était-ce simplement David qui lui donnait cette impression. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air si déterminé et sûr de lui que sur cette scène. Il s'emparait de ces paroles, ces paroles s'emparaient de lui… Rien à voir avec le romantique coincé qu'il pensait connaître… Et il était tout simplement subjugué par ce David, par sa voix, par ses gestes, par ses yeux sombres inévitablement ancrés dans les siens…

Puis il sentit un léger coup à l'arrière de son crâne, se retourna, et découvrit que Sylvester avait ressorti "Torito le petit taureau". Et qu'elle comptait bien le frapper avec s'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Martinez avec envie…

Peu importe, il entendait toujours sa voix envoûtante qui s'élevait dans le restaurant.

**.**

**_Ella es como un pecado mortal_**

[Elle est comme un péché mortel]

**_Que te condena poco a poco_**

[Qui te condamne peu à peu]

**_Ella es un espejismo sexual_**

[Elle est un mirage sexuel]

**_Que te vuelve loco, loco_**

[Qui te rend fou, fou]

**.**

Aïe ! Oui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder vers la scène. Oui, Sue l'avait remarqué. Oui, être frappé par une peluche pouvait être douloureux. Surtout si c'est la Coach Sylvester qui tient ladite peluche.

Mais apparemment, observer avidement le si désirable David Martinez ne lui serait pas permis.

En plus des attaques répétées du taureau vengeur, il dut subir la voix grinçante de Sugar à ses côtés. Cette dernière criait à qui voulait l'entendre que Mary était son deuxième prénom, et se demandait comment le professeur d'espagnol était au courant. Car évidemment, cette chanson lui était dédiée à elle !

Sebastian leva brusquement la tête alors qu'on l'interpelait. Ou du moins, il avait entendu son prénom. Chanté de la merveilleuse voix de David…

**.**

**_Así es _****Sebastian**

[Ainsi est _Sebastian_]

**_Blanco como el día_**

[Blanc comme le jour]

**_Pero es veneno_**

[Mais c'est un poison]

**_Si te quieres enamorar_**

[Si tu en tombes amoureux]

**.**

**_Así es _****Sebastian**

[Ainsi est _Sebastian_]

**_Tan caliente y frío_**

[Si chaud et si froid]

**_Que si te lo bebes_**

[Que si tu le bois]

**_De seguro te va a matar_**

[À coup sûr il te tuera]

**.**

Cet homme… cet homme était fou ! Complètement malade ! Lui-même semblait surpris par sa propre audace, d'ailleurs… Et par sa faute, Sebastian était en plein conflit interne : devait-il monter sur scène pour l'étriper, ou plutôt le prendre sauvagement, ici et maintenant ? Seule une énième attaque de Torito l'empêcha de choisir la seconde option, pourtant terriblement tentante. Cette facette jusqu'alors inconnue de l'homme lui plaisait énormément. Un David blessé, mais qu'il ne trouvait pas pathétique contrairement à tous les autres qui lui avaient couru après. Un David sensible, aussi. Pas niais, juste… émouvant. Et surtout, un David tellement excitant quand il prononçait son putain de prénom ! Pas qu'excitant, d'ailleurs. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de quelqu'un… C'était comme si quand _lui_ le disait, ça avait vraiment de l'importance. Qu'il avait vraiment de l'importance.

D'ailleurs, il poursuivit sur sa lancée, le sale petit allumeur ! Et cette pute – euh, Maria – ne fut pas une seule fois mentionnée pendant le reste de la chanson…

**.**

**_Un, dos, tres_**

**_Un pasito pa'lante _****Sebastian**

**_Un, dos, tres_**

**_Un pasito pa'atrás_**

**.**

* * *

David avait quitté le restaurant dès la fin de son époustouflante prestation. Il ne supportait plus d'être en présence de Sebastian, lui et ses yeux emplis de désir. Car oui, il était plus qu'évident que le Warbler s'était retenu de lui sauter dessus pendant une bonne partie de la chanson ! Alors pourquoi l'avoir repoussé si violemment, s'il voulait encore de lui ?

Non ! Ce genre de réflexions ne le feraient qu'espérer en vain…

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le chalet, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, il se sentit attrapé par deux bras fins, puis trainé de force jusqu'à ce qu'il supposait être le garage de la demeure. Un corps brûlant se colla au sien et le plaqua dos contre le capot de la première voiture venue, tandis que des mains saisirent fermement ses fesses…

Luttant de toutes ses forces contre le désir déjà très intense qui l'habitait, il repoussa violemment le jeune homme et se releva tant bien que mal. Les lumières des bâtiments extérieurs éclairèrent sans surprise le visage de Sebastian.

« À quoi tu joues ? », s'énerva David qui en avait vraiment assez de se faire balader par môssieur Smythe.

« Grouille-toi ! J'ai réussi à semer la harpie, mais elle va pas être longue à me retrouver… »

« Je ne veux pas », refusa l'homme avec une fermeté vraiment inhabituelle.

« Pas de ça avec moi, t'en crèves d'envie ! », sourit le brun, sûr de lui.

« Oui, j'ai envie de toi. Mais j'ai déjà trop cédé à tes caprices, j'en ai assez. »

La voix de l'hispanique était froide, lassée… et terriblement triste, surtout.

« J'ai fait quelque chose ? », demanda finalement Sebastian, enfin sérieux.

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est adressé la parole, tu as été très clair sur le fait qu'on avait rien à faire ensemble, non ? Et tu avais raison. Alors reste à ta place et arrête de jouer avec moi comme ça, parce que je ne me laisserai plus faire… »

Le jeune homme monta dans une colère folle à ces mots.

« Moi, je joue avec toi ?! Et ta chanson de merde, alors ? T'as fait ça pour m'exciter, tu m'en dois une ! »

Il s'approcha à nouveau et s'empara avec rage des lèvres de l'autre homme, qui le repoussa immédiatement.

« J'ai dit non, Sebastian ! J'ai le droit d'éprouver des _sentiments_ et de les exprimer dans une chanson. C'est pas parce que tu ne connais pas ce mot que tu peux me blâmer pour ça… »

« Si, parce qu'à cause de toi, je suis aussi… j'ai… », hésita Sebastian avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. « Putain, ça fait vraiment chier ! J'suis pas comme ça, moi ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? », s'étonna David.

« Rien », éluda le brun. « T'es vraiment qu'un sale con ! Tu m'utilises pour mieux me jeter après… »

« Tu es sûr de pas inverser les rôles, là ? »

« Je sais c'que j'dis, merde ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça… »

Le jeune homme semblait bouleversé, et cette fragilité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas attendrit David.

« Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ? », l'interrogea-t-il, réellement préoccupé.

« Laisse tomber, ils ont raison, tous. Toi t'es le petit agneau innocent que j'ai perverti et moi, je suis qu'un enfoiré de première ! »

« On sait tous les deux que c'est faux. J'ai l'impression que ça t'arrange de croire ça, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a un autre Sebastian derrière ton masque d'enfoiré… »

« Ta gueule ! Je sais pas ce que t'es en train de t'imaginer mais arrête ça tout de suite ! »

« Sebastian, je… »

« Et prend pas cette voix-là quand tu prononces mon prénom ! En fait le prononce pas, voire me parle plus du tout, même ! Ouais, on va faire ça… Allez, _adios_ Professeur Beau Gosse… »

Sans réfléchir, David s'empara de sa main pour le forcer à se retourner. Il croisa des yeux pleins de haine. Non, des yeux _qui se voulaient_ pleins de haine.

Mais rien ne se passa, ils restèrent juste comme ça, face à face, la main de David autour de celle de Sebastian. Electrisant…

Si l'hispanique avait réfléchi à la question, il se serait étonné que le Warbler ne l'ai pas encore repoussé. Après tout, se tenir la main faisait partie des choses _niaises_ qui le dégoûtaient.

Pourtant le contact de leurs mains se prolongea, tout comme celui de leurs regards. L'instant dura peut-être une poignée de secondes, ou peut-être une éternité.

Puis Sebastian retira sa main avec une étonnante douceur, rompit leur échange visuel et quitta le garage.

Il était parti. Comme ça.

David nota mentalement qu'il ne devrait pas espérer.

Ni chercher continuellement des signes dans chacun des mots et gestes du jeune homme.

Ou encore moins penser à lui en permanence.

Mais comme toutes les fois où il avait essayé, il n'y parviendrait pas. Et passerait la nuit seul, dans son lit froid, à essayer vainement de trouver un peu de sommeil.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Sebastian ferait exactement la même chose. Et que les pensées du jeune homme seraient inexorablement dirigées vers lui.

* * *

**À suivre...**

* * *

Chaque revieweur recevra un Torito ainsi qu'une photo de Sugar en mode "présentoir à bouffe" ! Si si... xD

Sérieusement, j'espère que ce gros paquet de mots vous a plu et que vous commenterez, non pas à cause de ma propagande honteuse, mais parce que vous avez réellement aimé... S'il-vous-plaît ? *yeux de chien battu de votre personnage préféré*


	12. Les flirts de Blaine

Bonjour tout le mooooonde ! ^^

Me voilà enfin de retour avec le nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuserais bien pour le retard, mais je n'ai jamais annoncé de régularité dans la publication, donc techniquement, je suis ponctuelle… :P

Cette fois-ci, je dépasse le record précédent avec un chapitre encore plus long : j'arrive juste au-dessus de la barre des **9000 mots** ! Et je dois dire que **c'est grâce à VOUS**, et à** toutes VOS REVIEWS**, si enthousiastes et motivantes, que l'inspiration m'a submergée à ce point. **MERCI INFINIMENT ! :')**

Si vous êtes attentifs (et que vous les connaissez bien), vous trouverez dans ce chap des clins d'oeil à des écrits d'**Alounet** et **MrBloodline**... Promis, c'est pas du plagiat, mais vous m'inspirez tellement tous les deux... O:)

Je ne manque pas à mon Instant Pub habituel, en vous rappelant que mon cher **Alounet** (encore lui !) a posté ce week-end le lemon imaginaire **Sam/Sebastian** du chapitre 7, que vous pouvez retrouver dans son merveilleux recueil : **Ski Estival Les Scènes Censurées **!

Tant qu'à faire, si vous jetiez aussi un coup d'œil au **MAG' sur les FanFictions**, aussi ? Vous pouvez retrouver **le lien de téléchargement (gratuit !) sur mon profil**. Il y a notamment un article – made in Dark Roz – sur le couple inédit de cette fiction : le **Smytinez** !

Allez, je sens l'envie de lire, et la haine envers moi pour faire une note d'auteur si longue et barbante… Vous avez gagné, je vous libère !

Je m'excuse par avance pour la fin détestable que je vais encore vous servir, et vous souhaite toutefois une **BONNE LECTURE ! :D**

* * *

**.**

**Ski estival**

**.**

**Chapitre 12 : Les flirts de Blaine**

**.**

Le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée, quelques coups hésitants retentirent contre la porte de David Martinez. Sebastian ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là. Ni ce qu'il comptait faire ou dire. En fait, il espérait que l'hispanique dormirait encore, comme ça il pourrait l'observer à sa guise et n'aurait pas à chercher des explications.

Devant l'absence de réponse, il poussa silencieusement le panneau de bois et entra.

* * *

À la table du petit déjeuner, les New Directions et William mangeaient dans un silence confortable. Même Santana et Puck ne semblaient pas disposés à mettre un peu d'animation dans cette tranquillité inhabituelle – voire franchement inquiétante…

Mais comme le calme n'était définitivement pas le maître mot de ce séjour, la perturbation finit par arriver. Sous la forme de Sue Sylvester, pour changer !

En effet, la coach déboula, hors d'elle, et tirant par l'oreille un Sebastian grimaçant.

« Sue, tu ne peux pas user de violence comme ça ! », démarra immédiatement Shuester.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Tête de Fion. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai surpris _ça_ en train de sortir de la chambre de Freedent. Après m'avoir enfermée dans ma salle de bains, bien sûr. Malheureusement pour lui j'ai été formée à la CIA, alors crocheter une serrure est un jeu d'enfant pour moi, même avec une brosse à récurer les chiottes pour seule arme… Allez, assieds-toi là et fais pas de vagues ! »

Elle libéra la pauvre oreille du jeune homme, qui s'assit sans discuter à la place désignée. C'est-à-dire à côté de Motta-la-garce-qu'il-avait-très-envie-d'écraser-contre la-table. Mais il se retint, ça risquait de faire des tâches sur sa chemise…

« C'est marrant, mais à voir ces deux-là côte à côte, on a presque envie de les marier », remarqua Sue.

Toute la tablée éclata de rire, à part William qui râlait encore, et les deux concernés qui se toisaient avec mépris et dégoût. Au moins, la bonne ambiance était revenue !

Indifférent aux conversations déjà bien animées qui venaient de débuter, Blaine fit glisser sa main de long de la cuisse de son copain, où il rencontra une main et… un portable ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », s'étonna le bouclé qui essayait de voir ce qui était affiché sur l'écran lumineux.

« Rien d'important », paniqua Kurt en mettant le téléphone hors de son champ de vision.

Hélas pour lui, quelqu'un fut plus réactif que lui et l'objet disparut bientôt de ses mains, se retrouvant dans celles d'un Noah au sourire triomphal.

« Alors Hummel, on fait des petites cachotteries à son mec ? », commenta Super Sanny en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Puck. « Laisse-moi voir un peu, toi ! Si y a des détails croustillants, je veux pas manquer ça… »

Tous deux gardèrent un instant le regard fixé sur le portable, leurs visages se décomposant au fur et à mesure qu'ils lisaient les messages que Kurt avait échangés avec…

« Sam ?! », s'étrangla Santana.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond qui, ils ne remarquaient que maintenant, tenait lui aussi son téléphone dans sa main. Et arborait la même expression coupable que le châtain en face de lui.

« C'est bon, c'est pas mes affaires ! En fait, j'aurais préféré pas savoir… », s'inclina Puck en rendant son portable à Kurt.

Portable que Blaine s'empressa d'intercepter, évidemment. Et si les autres avaient eu l'air extrêmement déçus en lisant, lui était complètement dévasté.

« Kurt, ne me dis pas que… »

Le brun n'acheva jamais sa phrase, voir son petit-ami baisser honteusement les yeux semblant être une réponse suffisante.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ?! », intervint Mercedes qui en avait franchement marre de ne rien comprendre.

Santana récupéra le téléphone maudit des mains d'un Blaine tétanisé, et lut à voix haute :

« "_Kurt, arrête de te mordre la lèvre comme ça ! – _Pourquoi ?_ – Parce que ça me provoque ! – _C'est-à-dire… ?_ – Ça me rappelle cette fois-là, à Chicago. Et toutes les autres fois, aussi… – _Raison de plus continuer à te provoquer, alors…_ – Sale petit allumeur ! – _Ce midi, toilettes du restaurant, ça te va ?_ – Kurt… tu sais bien qu'avec toi c'est n'importe où, n'importe quand"… _Bon, j'vous épargne la suite, ça parle essentiellement de comment Sam fait usage de sa Bouche de Mérou et des cris de jouissance de Lady Hummel… Beurk ! »

« Evans, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! », s'indigna Sebastian. « T'as pas voulu coucher avec moi, et en douce tu te tapes la Princesse des Papillons ?! T'es peut-être hétéro, finalement… »

« Ta gueule, le suricate ! », l'agressa l'hispanique. « Ouais, j'en avais marre de t'appeler Warbler Trou Duc', alors je t'ai trouvé un nouveau surnom. En plus, si on veut te marier avec l'écureuil, suricate ça correspond bien… »

« Mais vous faites chier, tous les deux ! », les coupa Puck. « Vous savez pas vous tenir, ou quoi ? Ça fait deux fois en même pas une semaine que mon Bébé Lutin se fait cocufier, et vous, vous pensez qu'à vous engueuler. Un peu de respect, merde ! »

« Stop ! », intervint monsieur Shuester en se levant, excédé. « Ça suffit maintenant ! Ces affaires sont _personnelles_, j'en ai assez que vous passiez votre temps à régler vos comptes en public, qui plus est dans un cadre _scolaire_ ! »

« Z'avez qu'à sortir, si ça vous intéresse pas », suggéra Santana, pleine de bonne volonté.

« Je suis d'accord avec Sacs de Sable », appuya Sue. « Alors soit tu te tires, au risque qu'il y ait un bain de sang si t'es pas là pour _surveiller_, soit tu restes bien tranquillement ici et t'évites de l'ouvrir. »

Ne le voyant pas réagir, elle ajouta en soupirant :

« S'il te plaît, William… »

Sensible à l'effort surhumain qu'avait dû coûter ces mots à Sue, Will se rassit finalement. Non sans bougonner un peu pour la forme, bien sûr !

« Bon, on en était où ? Ah oui, Blaine Warbler qui apprend qu'il est cocu ! Kurtounette, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? »

« Santana, comment peux-tu être aussi insensible ?! », s'écria Tina, les larmes aux yeux à l'idée de voir le couple Klaine exploser sous ses yeux.

« Parce que c'est marrant », répondit tout naturellement l'hispanique.

« Ça alors, moi je trouve pas ça particulièrement _marrant_… », ironisa Blaine. « Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Kurt ? C'est parce que tu l'aimais déjà avant de me rencontrer ? Parce qu'il est plus drôle ? Plus musclé ? Parce qu'il est blond ? »

« Tu délires complètement là ! », s'énerva le châtain. « C'est à cause de toi que ça a commencé, entre Sam et moi. Il a été là quand j'allais mal, lui ! »

« Mais c'est vers _moi_ que tu devais te tourner, Kurt ! »

« Comment j'aurais pu me tourner vers toi ? C'était le soir où tu m'as trompé avec mon propre frère ! »

Les yeux du bouclé s'écarquillèrent. La mâchoire de Finn se décrocha. Les autres retinrent leur respiration. Même Will semblait tout à coup captivé par la conversation.

« Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?! J'ai jamais couché avec lui, moi ! », hurla Finn.

« Je suis parti avant que tu ne te réveilles… », murmura Blaine avec un air coupable.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas possible ! », s'affola le grand brun. « J'ai couché avec le mec de mon frangin… »

Puck passa une main réconfortante dans son dos, tout en envoya des vagues de haine à son _rival _:

« Tu fais chier, Blaine Warbler de mes deux ! »

« C'était à la soirée de victoire des Nationales et… je sais que ça n'excuse rien, mais…on avait bu énormément, tous les deux… »

« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ça ! Tout c'que j'sais, c'est qu'tu lui as volé sa première fois avec un mec. Alors que ça aurait dû être _moi_, son initiateur ! MOI ! Tu comprends, ça ?! »

Le bouclé déglutit avec difficulté, mais ne dit pas un mot. À leur plus grand étonnement, ce fut Quinn qui sauva la situation.

« Blaine… Je ne suis pas sûre, mais… il se peut que tu n'aies jamais rien fait avec Finn… »

L'attention convergea vers la blonde.

« Faut que tu t'expliques, Fabray », remarqua Sebastian. « Parce qu'à ce niveau-là, même une intelligence suprême comme la mienne ne peut pas grand-chose… »

Ne relevant même pas, l'interpelée poursuivit à l'attention de Blaine :

« Tu étais ivre, c'est vrai. Mais il me semble que tu as passé toute la soirée avec Mike. Je vous ai souvent vus ensemble, en tout cas… »

L'asiatique confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Parce que lui aussi, il savait ?! », vociféra Kurt.

« Tu n'y es pas du tout », lui répondit Mike, très calmement. « C'est juste que… Blaine m'a confié qu'il trouvait Finn très attirant… sans plus, hein ? Même complètement ivre, il se souvient que c'est toi qu'il aime. Mais il a fait un rêve assez… bruyant. Sur lui et Finn en train de… tu vois. C'est sûrement ça que tu as entendu et qui t'a fait croire qu'ils l'avaient fait. En réalité, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un fantas…»

Il s'interrompit en voyant les yeux de Blaine se remplir de larmes. S'il était soulagé de ne pas être infidèle, il n'en était pas moins désemparé à l'idée d'avoir été "trompé pour rien". Kurt, quant à lui, affichait un air horrifié.

« Mais il ne m'a jamais trompé, n'est-ce pas ? », termina le châtain d'une voix blanche.

« Non », confirma Mike.

« Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »

Kurt se prit la tête dans les mains et Blaine lui lança un regard empli de douleur et de déception.

« Si on communiquait un peu plus, toi et moi, tu m'aurais demandé des explications directement. Au lieu de ça, tu as préféré prendre ta petite vengeance minable sans savoir qu'il n'y avait rien dont tu devais te venger… »

« Je suis tellement désolé… »

« C'est trop tard. Tu m'as trahi, Kurt… Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Le bouclé quitta la table sous un silence de mort. Kurt et Sam, au centre de l'attention, avaient baissé le tête afin d'éviter de croiser un regard haineux. Même William était si affecté par la situation qu'il ne pensa pas à les réprimander. Finalement, le blond se leva à son tour, rapidement imité par Rory.

« Eh, où tu vas comme ça, Lutin ? », s'étonna Puck.

« Je… Je préfère être en privé pour… pour parler avec Sam de… tout ça… »

Son visage reflétait une infinie tristesse et sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots. Il ne pleurait pas, en revanche. Etrange…

Puck allait dire quelque chose, mais Santana lui écrasa le pied sous la table et il s'abstint. Une fois que les deux garçons furent partis, le reste de la tablée commença à se disperser à travers le chalet.

Rachel voulut aller réconforter Kurt mais Quinn lui fit signe de ne rien faire, ce qui la surprit beaucoup. La blonde s'approcha ensuite de Mike, à qui elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. L'asiatique regarda Sebastian, en train de se diriger avec un sourire carnassier vers le salon. Salon où Blaine se trouvait.

La brune ne comprenait strictement rien, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Après avoir murmuré quelques mots à Santana, Quinn revint auprès de sa petite amie. Cette dernière affichait un air contrarié tout simplement irrésistible, et la blonde lui vola un baiser avant de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener à l'étage – sous les protestations de Rachel, évidemment.

Une fois toutes deux dans l'intimité de leur chambre, elle explosa :

« Maintenant, je _veux_ des explications ! »

La blonde la dévisagea, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es vraiment craquante, quand tu fais cette tête-là… »

« Pas de ça avec moi, Quinn Fabray ! », s'emporta Rachel, qui était pourtant plus que troublée.

Face à l'absence de réaction de sa petite-amie, la brune lâcha d'une traite :

« Si tu ne m'expliques pas ce qu'il se passe _tout de suite_, je me re-fiance avec Finn ! »

Quinn grimaça. Et nota mentalement qu'il était risqué, voire très dangereux, de cacher des choses à Rachel Berry.

« Tu as gagné mais, je t'en supplie, ne fais jamais une chose pareille ! »

Sa copine eut un immense sourire :

« Comme si j'en étais capable… »

* * *

Mike et Kurt étaient les seuls à être restés dans la salle à manger. Et ils discutaient innocemment, comme si une tornade ne venait pas de submerger la vie du châtain…

« Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas un peu, de ce micro ? », plaisantait l'asiatique.

« Honnêtement, j'ai plus important en tête, aujourd'hui. Tu sais ce que je pense de ce plan… »

« Kurt, c'était la seule solution. »

« La seule solution _d'après Quinn_ ! »

« Fais lui un peu confiance. Ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur… »

« Oui mais pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit _Blaine_ ? Pourquoi pas Sam ? Ou toi ? »

« Sam ne pouvait pas, vis-à-vis de Rory. Et moi, je ne sais pas mentir. »

« C'est ça… »

Le châtain croisa les bras, boudeur.

« Mais est-ce qu'on peut au moins… ? »

« Non Kurt, tu restes ici. Tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher d'intervenir. »

« Mais c'est _mon_ petit-ami ! Le savoir à la merci de ce… de cet espèce de… »

« Suricate sournois ? », suggéra Quinn qui, accompagnée de Santana, venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Vous avez prévenu Rachel ? », demanda immédiatement Mike.

« Oui, elle avait des soupçons de toute manière », confirma la blonde.

« Tu es sûre qu'elle ne va pas nous trahir ? », s'inquiéta Kurt. « Qu'on n'ait pas fait tout ça pour rien… »

« T'inquiètes, Berry aura pas droit à un seul faux pas », assura Santana. « Là on l'a laissée devant la chambre de l'écureuil, poste de surveillance. »

« Surveillance de quoi ? », demanda innocemment le châtain.

« Des indiscrets qui pourraient surprendre Sam et Rory », fit évasivement Quinn.

« C'est vrai qu'un couple _séparé_, c'est pas censé explorer le Kama Sûtra juste après le p'tit déj… »

« Santana… », soupirèrent d'une même voix Kurt et Quinn, blasés.

« Dites », intervint Mike. « Si Sam est avec Rory, que Rachel fait le guet et que nous sommes tous là… qui surveille Sebastian ? »

* * *

Blaine se sentait affreusement mal. D'accord, tout ça n'était qu'une atroce mise en scène. D'accord, Santana avait mentionné quelque chose à propos de lames de rasoir et de testicule manquant s'il n'obéissait pas. Mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Ça avait été tout simplement _horrible_ de rompre avec Kurt, même pour de faux. Et la suite ne s'annonçait pas plus agréable, d'ailleurs…

« Alors, on est enfin débarrassé de sa copine Hummel ? », railla une voix bien connue derrière lui.

« Sebastian, c'est pas le moment », souffla-t-il alors que le Warbler prenait place sur le canapé, son corps vraiment très très proche du sien.

« C'est toujours le moment, pour une bonne dose de Sexy Smythe… »

Le bouclé partit d'un rire sans joie, avant de commencer son monologue dramatique, qu'il connaissait maintenant sur le bout des doigts :

« En fait, t'as peut-être raison de n'attacher d'importance à rien. J'aime Kurt comme un fou et jusqu'ici, ça m'a plus fait souffrir qu'autre chose… C'est ça le pire, je crois : je suis toujours raide dingue amoureux de lui, même après ce qu'il m'a fait ! Si seulement je pouvais le détester, tout serait plus simple… Mais là, j'ai juste envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le pardonner. Et je l'aime tellement que c'est sûrement ce qui va se passer dès que je vais croiser son regard désolé… »

« Niais, niais, niais… », ricana Sebastian.

« Je sais… »

« D'un autre côté j'ai peut-être une solution pour toi, Anderson. »

Blaine le regarda avec un air faussement ingénu.

« Au point où j'en suis, je t'écoute. »

Le Warbler eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Tu sais, ça m'arrache la gueule de l'avouer, mais c'est une bonne idée qu'il a eu, Hummel. Te tromper parce que toi tu l'avais trompé… »

« Sauf que je ne l'ai _pas_ trompé ! »

« C'est là que j'interviens… »

Face à l'air dubitatif du bouclé, il poursuivit :

« Tu l'aimes, mais tu t'en veux de lui pardonner si facilement, pas vrai ? Tu voudrais bien lui faire ce qu'il t'a fait ? Le faire souffrir comme il t'a fait souffrir ? Le tromper comme il t'a trompé ? »

« Sebastian Smythe, tu me proposes de coucher avec toi ? »

« Quelle perspicacité ! Comme ça vous serez quittes et vous pourrez retourner ensemble dans votre petit monde de guimauve enchantée. Et moi, j'aurais enfin goûté à ton petit cul serré de Sainte-Nitouche ! »

« Vue comme ça, ta proposition est plus répugnante qu'autre chose… »

« Tu veux que je la rende plus attrayante ? », proposa Sebastian en faisant glisser sa main le long du torse de Blaine.

Ce dernier lutta très fort contre son réflexe premier, qui aurait été de repousser violemment le Warbler en l'insultant copieusement. À la place, les _consignes_ de Santana martelèrent son esprit :

_« Qu'il ne voie surtout pas que tu te forces… C'est toi qui dois tester ses limites, pas l'inverse ! »_

Rassemblant toute sa volonté, il lâcha les mots qui laisseraient un goût amer sur sa langue :

« J'accepte ! Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de toi… »

Et sans laisser à Sebastian le temps de réagir, il se mit à l'embrasser furieusement, tâchant de donner l'impression qu'il y prenait du plaisir. Il devait bien se débrouiller, car sa _victime_ répondit ardemment au baiser, nichant ses mains sur les hanches du brun, qui venait de se mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Sebastian était plus qu'étonné qu'il ait cédé aussi facilement, mais il était si sûr de son charme qu'il ne remarqua pas le jeu d'acteur – pourtant très approximatif – de Blaine. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent non plus les quatre espions qui venaient d'apparaître à la porte du salon.

Le Warbler profitait énormément de cet échange. Il voulait Blaine depuis si longtemps, rien que l'idée de l'avoir enfin à sa merci était jouissive ! Oui, il n'était qu'un gamin capricieux, et alors ? S'il voyait la vie comme un jeu, c'était avant tout parce qu'il avait l'habitude de gagner !

Hélas pour lui, ces pensées victorieuses lui ramenèrent en mémoire des paroles bien moins agréables.

_« Arrête de jouer avec moi… »_

_« J'ai déjà trop cédé à tes caprices… »_

Argh, saleté de Professeur Beau Gosse ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pense à lui _maintenant _?!

Soudain énervé, il dévoila sa colère à travers son baiser, qui se fit plus urgent, plus rageur contre les lèvres de Blaine. Il avait l'air d'apprécier, en plus, la petite prude ! Oh, tu vas voir toi… Gare à tes fesses Anderson, celle-là tu vas la sentir passer !

« Je vais te faire crier », haleta-t-il contre les lèvres du bouclé. « Je vais te faire tellement de bien que t'en auras mal ! Et tu vas aimer ça… »

Blaine gémit, mais le Warbler n'entendait plus que les mots irritants de David résonner dans son esprit brumeux…

_ « Il y a un autre Sebastian derrière ton masque d'enfoiré… »_

Et plus cette phrase le hantait, plus il se montrait pressant et violent avec Blaine, comme pour monter à cet abruti de Martinez qu'il avait tort. Qu'il était bel et bien un enfoiré. Qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre derrière ce fichu masque !

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas envie de Blaine. L'idée de se faire enfin celui qu'il convoitait depuis des mois l'avait excité, c'est vrai, mais pas le jeune homme en lui-même… Il avait vraiment l'impression de se forcer. Tout ça rien que pour se prouver qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'il se fichait du monde et n'aimait que le sexe…

« Mais fais un effort, merde ! T'es pas excitant du tout, là… », grogna-t-il en rompant brusquement leur baiser.

Pourtant, s'il était objectif, Blaine – pendu à son cou, le souffle court et le regard brillant – n'avait jamais été aussi excitant qu'en cet instant. Mais quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose qui faisait que cette figure de la débauche assise sur Sebastian ne l'attirait pas du tout.

L'idée le traversa que Blaine serait beaucoup plus séduisant avec des yeux d'un noir profond, un sourire éclatant et un début de barbe. Et pourquoi pas des tatouages sur les bras et une petite quinzaine d'années en plus… Oui, là il serait carrément parfait !

Sebastian se donna des sueurs froides en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser…

« T'en as pas envie ? », hésita Blaine d'une voix faussement déçue qui reflétait en réalité beaucoup d'espoir.

Surtout que maintenant qu'il avait vu Kurt à la porte du salon, il n'avait pas envie que Smythe l'embrasse à nouveau.

« Pas trop, non… Et c'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire des choses que j'ai pas envie de faire... »

Pour le coup, Blaine était sidéré. Devant son absence de réaction, Sebastian s'énerva encore un peu plus :

« Je l'avais jamais remarqué avant, mais t'es vraiment un thon… Allez, dégage de mes genoux, tu m'écrases avec ce gros cul ! »

Piqué au vif, le brun se leva et Sebastian s'empressa de quitter les lieux.

À peine se fut-il éloigné qu'un châtain hystérique déboula dans la pièce et se jeta sur Blaine pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! », s'étonna le bouclé alors que Kurt venait de le plaquer contre le canapé, s'allongeant sur lui.

« Je nettoie tes lèvres ! Il est urgent que j'efface tous ses baisers avec les miens. Et il ne doit _rien_ rester ! »

Blaine se contenta de sourire, et n'interrompit plus son petit ami dans son "processus de nettoyage"…

* * *

Mike et Quinn s'étaient éclipsés discrètement, affichant tous deux un sourire victorieux. Ils parcouraient le couloir de l'étage dans un silence confortable, savourant le calme après la tempête.

« Au fait, où est Santana ? », s'enquit soudain l'asiatique.

« Partie dès que Blaine a embrassé Sebastian. Elle avait peur de vomir et trahir ainsi notre position, si elle avait "_ce truc dégueu_" trop longtemps sous les yeux… »

« N'empêche, ton plan était génial ! », la félicita le jeune homme.

« J'avais de très bons acolytes », reconnut la blonde.

« Putain de connard d'espagnol de merde ! », entendirent-ils Sebastian hurler depuis un couloir proche du leur, cognant dans ce qui devait être un vase. Enfin, le cadavre d'un vase, désormais…

« Bien joué, acolyte ! », chuchota Mike en levant sa main droite.

Quinn entra dans son jeu et lui tapa dans la main.

« Bien joué toi aussi, acolyte ! »

Après ce _high five _des plus constructifs, les deux complices poursuivirent leur quête.

* * *

« Alors Berry, ton compte-rendu ? », demanda presque poliment Santana en s'approchant de la brune, Brittany à ses côtés.

« Sugar a essayé d'entrer dans sa chambre, mais je lui ai dit que vous l'aviez réquisitionnée, toutes les deux. Elle ne vous a pas vues, au moins ? »

« Brit est restée dans notre chambre pendant la mission Seblaine, et moi j'ai pas croisé l'écureuil, donc ça devrait aller », confirma l'hispanique en approchant sa main de la poignée de la porte.

« Santana, non ! », s'interposa la brunette. « Ils sont vraiment en train de… »

« Je le sais, figure-toi. C'est là tout l'intérêt de la chose… »

Sur ce, elle entrouvrit très légèrement la porte et, prise d'une vague de prévenance, eut la bonté de les avertir :

« Bouche de Mérou ! Lutin Magique ! Soyez présentables parce que j'eeeeeeentre… MAINTENANT ! »

Rachel détourna le regard, et Brittany se contenta de remarquer :

« Ah, alors c'est comme ça que les garçons font pour coucher ensemble ?! Je croyais qu'un des deux devait rétracter son pénis pour que ça marche… »

Sa petite amie sourit avant de reporter son attention sur les deux jeunes hommes, qui cachaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avec des coussins…

« Santana, tu pourrais frapper ! », s'indigna Sam, frustré.

« Je vous ai dit d'être présentables ! De toute manière, il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vu, te concernant… Quoique… Elle est peut-être un peu plus grosse qu'à l'époque… bien que j'ai du mal à voir en quoi ton bouffeur de trèfles est plus excitant que moi ! »

Rory semblait s'étouffer avec sa propre salive :

« Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?! »

« Ouais. Je l'ai dépucelé d'ailleurs, parce que Fabray-la-prude était trop frigide pour le faire… »

« Quinn n'est _pas_ frigide ! », hurla Rachel, révoltée.

Comme par hasard, sa blonde bien aimée et son ami asiatique débarquèrent à ce moment-là.

« Merci de le souligner, mon cœur », sourit Quinn en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de sa petite amie. « Que me vaut ce compliment ? »

« On parlait de ton immense connerie d'avoir refusé la bite de Bouche de Mérou, vu que t'as bien accepté celle d'Hudson la Baleine… Quitte à choisir, j'préfère encore Sam et son six sur dix au pieu ! »

« Six, seulement ? », lâcha innocemment l'irlandais.

« La première fois, on est toujours à chier. Six, c'est tout à fait honorable. Finn lui, il était à moins quinze, c'est pour dire ! »

Quinn et Rachel grimacèrent à cet horrible souvenir, tandis que Mike se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

Rory chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Sam, et le visage de ce dernier s'illumina d'un sourire.

« Mère-Grand, que vous avez une graaaaande bouche », parodia l'hispanique. « Surtout avec cet énorme sourire qui fait peur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Apparemment, ma note a augmenté, depuis… », répondit évasivement le blond, ce qui fit lever les yeux à Santana.

« Et moi, je suis à combien ? », fit Brittany avec une réelle curiosité.

« Toi je te note pas, le compteur a pas assez de nombres pour ton niveau… »

La blonde sourit grandement avant de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser.

Entre Sam et Rory nus sous une montagne de coussins, Santana et Brittany partageant un baiser passionné au milieu de la chambre, et Rachel et Quinn tendrement enlacées à l'entrée de la pièce, la scène ressemblait affreusement à un début de film porno. Et par ce fait, Mike se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise.

« Bon, je devrais peut-être y aller… »

« Minute, Chang, on a encore besoin de toi », l'interpela Santana en se détachant de sa petite amie. « Jusqu'où t'es prêt à te dessaper pour la bonne cause ? »

« Euh… »

« Super ! Viens avec moi, on va s'occuper de ça. Quinn, tu t'charges de nous amener le suricate. Fais comme tu veux, mais je le veux dans la chambre des bouffeurs de riz dans moins de dix minutes. »

« Bien. Ne sois pas trop cruelle avec Mike, hein… »

La blonde commençait déjà à s'éloigner, sous le regard désemparé de son ami.

« Parfait ! Brit Brit, tu veux bien aller distraire Tina ? Vaudrait mieux pas qu'elle me surprenne avec son mec à poil, elle est presque aussi hargneuse que moi… »

« Cool ! À tout à l'heure Sanny ! », se réjouit a jeune fille qui partit à son tour.

« Et moi dans tout ça ?! », protesta Rachel. « Ne me dis pas que je vais encore faire le guet ! »

« Hum… À quoi tu pourrais bien servir, Berry ? Oh, je sais ! Trouve Puck. »

« Quoi, c'est tout ? »

« Je précise : trouve Puck avant qu'il trouve Blaine et le décapite pour avoir osé avoir des vues sur sa Baleine adorée. En fait, la vie de Mister Jelly est entre tes mains. C'est une mission assez valorisante pour toi, Berry ? »

La brunette se contenta de sourire, puis détala elle aussi. Déterminée, Santana agrippa fermement le bras de Mike et commença à le tirer dehors quand…

« Hé ! », intervint Sam. « Pendant que chacun est à son poste, on fait quoi, nous ? »

« Oh, vous êtes toujours là ? », remarqua l'hispanique. « Bah rien, votre rôle est terminé, en fait… »

« Quoi ?! Mais alors pourquoi t'as tenu notre _réunion_ ici ? De toute évidence, on était trèèèèès occupés ? »

« Mais pour le plaisir de faire chier, bien sûr ! »

* * *

Quinn venait enfin d'apercevoir Sebastian, négligemment adossé contre un mur, le regard dans le vague. La blonde réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de l'aborder sans avoir l'air louche quand il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

« J'aurais bien continué à faire comme si je t'avais pas vue, Fabray, mais je sens que t'as un truc chiant à dire, alors parle qu'on en finisse… »

D'abord hésitante, la jeune fille finit par s'appuyer elle aussi sur le mur, pas trop près du Warbler, cependant.

« C'est à propos de Professeur Beau Gosse, pas vrai ? »

« Dans le mille… »

« Quoi que tu veuilles me dire à propos de lui, fais gaffe à toi parce que j'pourrais vite m'énerver… »

« Pourquoi ça t'énerverait si tu te fiches autant de lui que te le prétends ? », remarqua Quinn.

« Mais je t'emmerde, sale blondasse ! »

« Sujet sensible, on dirait… », constata-t-elle simplement, sans se démonter.

« Sensible à cause de qui ? C'est toi qui m'as foutue dans son lit, j'te rappelle ! »

« Pas tout à fait. Je t'ai _conseillé_ d'accorder un peu plus d'attention à ceux qui t'entourent si tu voulais en trouver qui t'appréciaient vraiment. Jamais je ne t'ai dit de sortir avec monsieur Martinez, encore moins de coucher avec lui. »

« Pourtant c'est le seul type de relation que je recherche, et c'est pas un secret ! Mais bon, je t'en veux pas, sous tes airs de garce, t'es une niaise comme tous les autres. Et puis son cul est très accueillant, merci de m'avoir poussé à le visiter ! »

Et c'était le retour du grand Sebastian Smythe ! Sourire lubrique et répliques salaces à volonté, y a pas à dire, il maîtrisait le personnage. Pourtant, le jeune homme avait dans la voix une certaine intensité vraiment inattendue, pour quelqu'un qui ne parlait que d'une _bonne baise_… Quinn le remarqua parfaitement, et s'apprêtait à le souligner lorsque son portable se mit à sonner.

« Oui ? », répondit-elle immédiatement, portant l'objet à son oreille.

_« Quinn ?! Quinn, dieu merci, tu es là ! Personne répondait, c'était horrible ! »_, hurlait la voix paniquée de Mike, parfaitement audible pour Sebastian même sans le haut-parleur. _« Elle est folle ! Elle est dangereuse ! T'aurais jamais dû me laisser seul avec elle, Quinn, cette fille est un monstre ! » _

« Qu'est-ce que Santana a encore fait ? », soupira la blonde, faisant mine d'ignorer le Warbler à côté d'elle.

_« Eh bien… tu vois le placard du premier étage, à côté de la buanderie ? »_

« Oui. »

_« Je suis dedans. C'est fermé de l'extérieur et… »_

« Et… ? »

_« Et mes vêtements doivent être éparpillés un peu partout dans le couloir. »_

« Non, elle a pas fait ça ?! »

_« Je suis désolé, j'ai pas pu l'empêcher de… »_

« Ne te fatigue pas, cette fille obtiendrait n'importe quoi de n'importe qui. Je file dans ta chambre te chercher des vêtements, ne bouge pas surtout ! »

_« Très drôle… »_

Alors que Quinn se précipitait vers l'étage, Sebastian partit dans la direction opposée. Il était pourtant certain d'arriver avant la blonde au fameux placard : quelques jours plus tôt, Sugar l'avait briefé sur les raccourcis et autres passages secrets que renfermait le chalet.

Dans les escaliers se tenait une blonde au grand sourire, le téléphone toujours scotché à l'oreille.

_« Alors ? »_

« Alors il a marché. Tiens-toi prêt… »

* * *

Malheureusement pour lui, et surtout pour ses hormones, Sebastian n'atteignit jamais le fameux placard aux merveilles. À la place, il croisa la route d'un truc moche et énervant…

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! », s'indigna monsieur Shuester, qui n'avait même pas adressé un mot au Warbler.

« Et merde… Désolé m'sieur, il se pourrait bien que j'ai pensé à voix haute ! »

« Parle-moi autrement, je te prie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas un de mes élèves que tu ne me dois pas le respect ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », railla la coach Sylvester, qui avait vraiment le don pour arriver à l'improviste. « Il t'a traité de truc moche et énervant, et alors ? Je ne vois pas grand-chose de faux là-dedans… »

« Sue ! »

« Pas le temps pour tes gamineries, William. On a un problème plus urgent sur les bras… »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Mon dentifrice a disparu ! »

Le temps que Shuester comprenne le sens de cette phrase, Sue avait déjà reporté son attention sur Sebastian.

« Et je suis sûre que c'est notre petit suricate qui est derrière tout ça. Alors gamin, où t'as planqué _mon_ Colgate ? »

« Si vous parlez vraiment de votre dentifrice, je sais pas où il est mais retrouvez-le vite, vous puez de la gueule ! »

« Sale petit… »

« Et si vous parlez de Martinez, il doit être quelque part dans la montagne en train de chialer sur la nullité de sa vie… »

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'humour, ni même de raillerie dans sa voix.

« Pardon ?! », s'écrièrent en chœur les deux collègues.

Le jeune homme sortit un petit mot de sa poche et le leur tendit. L'écriture soignée de David leur annonçait qu'il était parti skier seul, très tôt dans la matinée, et qu'il était bien désolé de les laisser tomber pour la journée, mais il avait vraiment besoin de solitude pour faire le point.

Le morceau de papier était tout froissé et corné tant il avait été, déplié, replié, lu et relu, mais surtout pressé dans le poing rageur de Sebastian.

« Ce mot nous est destiné. Comment se fait-il que c'est toi qui l'aies ? », demanda Will avec un semblant de calme.

« Trouvé dans sa chambre ce matin. Mais il était déjà parti… »

« Et que comptais-tu faire dans sa chambre ? »

« William, je t'en prie ! Ça te va très bien de jouer au con, mais tu te doutes bien qu'il était pas là-bas pour admirer la déco… »

« Tu es bien placée pour me faire la morale, toi qui étais censée le _surveiller_… »

« Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Son oreille est encore rouge et gonflée, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Toi, par contre… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Mais je n'insinue rien, "Môssieur je m'engage à protéger Freedent des assauts du suricate" : j'_affirme _que tu es un total incompétent ! Non seulement tu les as pas empêchés de se déglinguer mutuellement la rondelle, mais en plus t'as même réussi à faire disparaître Martinez du chalet ! Je sais pas c'qui te faut… »

« Aaaaaaaaah ! »

Tout occupés qu'ils étaient à dialoguer si poliment, les deux enseignants n'avaient pas vu Sebastian s'éloigner pour ouvrir le placard derrière eux. En revanche, ils avaient bien vu, et surtout entendu, le contenu dudit placard chuter au sol.

« Mike ?! », s'étrangla mister Shue. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans ? Et qu'est-ce que cette tenue ? »

Le pauvre asiatique était étalé de tout son long sur la moquette du couloir, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un string rouge microscopique. On précise que le jeune homme était étendu sur le ventre, ce qui offrait donc une magnifique vue à nos trois spectateurs.

« Wow, joli cul ! », commenta Sebastian, presque distraitement. « Mais je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu, j'espérais pouvoir vérifier la rumeur sur les mecs asiatiques… Tant pis ! »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna de sa démarche nonchalante.

Les deux adultes restants échangèrent un regard de pur effarement.

« C'est moi ou il a presque été… correct ? », hésita William.

« Je dirais même respectueux », confirma Sue avec le même air sidéré. « Un peu plus et il rentre dans les ordres. »

« Oh mon dieu, Mike ! », s'écria soudain Quinn qui venait d'arriver, les bras chargés de vêtements. « Elle a quand même pas… »

« Si… », soupira le jeune homme, toujours avachi sur la moquette. « Je peux déjà m'estimer heureux d'avoir réussi à négocier le string… »

La blonde jeta la pile d'habit directement sur les fesses exposées de son ami, extrêmement gênée.

« Merci… »

« Je serais toi, je me dépêcherais de m'habiller avant que… »

« Michael Robert Chang, je _veux_ des explications, et je les veux _maintenant _! »

* * *

Finalement, et malgré les sondages et paris lancés, Mike survécut. Tina avait été véritablement hors d'elle lorsque Santana s'était vantée des _tortures_ perpétrées sur son mec. Et le retrouver presque nu au milieu du couloir, avec la _si belle si louche_ Quinn Fabray, n'avait pas été pour arranger la situation.

Mais il était toujours en vie. C'était donc une parfaite réussite !

Après quelques rhabillages plutôt nécessaires – Mike, Sam et Rory – un déscotchage de bouches ventousées l'une à l'autre – Kurt et Blaine – et le renoncement de Sue à chercher quelqu'un qui n'était pas là – David – notre joyeux groupe était _enfin_ parti pour une belle journée de ski !

Journée qui s'avérerait extrêmement courte, mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore…

« Salut mec… J'peux me mettre avec toi ? »

Si on considère qu'ils étaient arrivés à la borne de départ du télésiège, cette question semblait tout à fait normale. Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas.

« Euh… ouais, si tu veux… », accepta Blaine en suivant Finn sur la plateforme, inconscient du regard haineux que Kurt lançait à son frère.

Regard haineux bientôt rejoint par un deuxième. Et ce deuxième regard haineux avait une crête, lui…

« Sales traîtres, vous allez me le payer ! », hurla Puck lorsqu'il vit leur siège s'éloigner.

Temporairement protégés de la vengeance de leurs petits amis respectifs, Finn et Blaine soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Il me déteste, pas vrai ? », demanda le plus jeune.

« Je dirais pas ça, mais… reste à une distance raisonnable de lui si t'as pas envie de souffrir. »

« Merci du conseil… Alors, pourquoi tu voulais prendre le télésiège avec moi ? »

« Oh, juste comme ça… »

« Finn, tu es un menteur médiocre », se moqua gentiment Blaine.

« Bon, d'accord ! Rachel nous a dit pour le plan », avoua-t-il.

« Vraiment ? », douta le jeune homme, qui soupçonnait son ami de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai.

« Ouais vraiment ! », s'empressa-t-il de répondre. « 'Fin, elle l'a dit à Puck, qui me l'a dit. Mais j'ai pas tout compris, il t'insultait à presque toutes les phrases alors c'était pas très clair… Une histoire de _"Smile Tea Niaise"_ où tous les mecs que Sebastian a essayé de se faire font semblant d'être célibataires, et ensuite ils le draguent pour qu'ce soit lui qui refuse. C'est ça ? »

« À peu près… », confirma l'ancien Warbler avec un petit sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« À propos du fant… de ton rêve érot… du truc, là ! »

Finn peinait à trouver ses mots, vraiment gêné. Blaine n'était pas plus à l'aise, d'ailleurs, ayant tout de suite compris où son ami voulait en venir :

« Tu veux savoir si c'est juste une invention tordue de Santana ou si j'ai vraiment rêvé de _ça_ ? »

« Bah ouais… », répondit le grand en se passant une main dans le cou.

Après un silence des plus inconfortables et une forte dose de courage, Blaine se lança :

« C'était vrai ! Enfin, j'ai vraiment fait ce rêve. Mais j'te jure qu'on devait pas s'en servir dans la mise en scène, c'est Kurt qui a sorti ça au milieu de l'improvisation, et je savais même pas qu'il était au courant ! »

Finn déglutit, assimilant difficilement l'information.

« Tu m'en veux ? », s'enquit finalement le bouclé.

« Ben non ! », rétorqua l'autre comme si c'était une évidence. « T'en as pas fait exprès, j'suis sûr. Et puis c'est plutôt flatteur… »

« Non c'est pas flatteur ! J'ai fait un rêve _traumatisant_, _une_ seule fois, en était _bourré…_ Et quand j'y ai repensé en me réveillant, mon premier réflexe a été de vomir ! »

Finn grimaça, mais finit par lâcher la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« J'étais si mauvais que ça ? »

Blaine faillit s'étouffer tellement il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Pardon ?! »

« Quoi ? Juste pour savoir ! Tu s'rais pas curieux, à ma place ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment et, réalisant l'immense effort que devait faire Finn pour tenir cette conversation, décida de se montrer franc avec lui.

« T'étais très bien. Dans mon rêve, j'veux dire ! Vraiment très bien mais… j'ai aussi eu droit à la fin où Kurt découvre la vérité et nous sort tous les deux de sa vie. Et ni toi ni moi ne voulons ça. »

« Non, bien sûr ! J'ai jamais eu l'intention de… c'était juste pour savoir, je t'ai dit ! »

« J'avais compris », murmura Blaine. « Mais merci d'être quand même venu m'en parler, j'étais pas trop à l'aise là-dessus… »

« T'inquiètes mec, j'suis cool avec ça… Et puis ça m'est d'jà arrivé aussi ! »

Cette fois, seule la barre de protection empêcha Blaine de tomber dans le vide :

« Quoooiiii ?! »

« Oh merde ! J'l'ai dit à voix haute, c'est ça ? », paniqua Finn.

« À ton avis… »

Et la situation était tout à coup inversée, un Blaine curieux fixant intensément un Finn honteux.

« Alors ? »

« Ecoute mec, j'suis désolé, hein… J'ai pas fait exprès de vous surprendre ! Et puis vous pouvez pas faire _ça_ au milieu du salon sans vous attendre à ce que quelqu'un débarque ! »

« Ah mon dieu, c'est pas possible ! », se lamenta Blaine qui s'agrippait à la poignée du télésiège pour ne pas mourir de honte. « C'était quand ? »

« Attends, tu veux dire que vous l'avez pas fait qu'une fois dans le salon ?! », s'indigna Finn, en pensant à toutes fois où il s'était assis sur _ce_ canapé.

Au regard insistant de Blaine, il se résigna à simplement répondre à la question :

« La semaine des auditions pour NYADA. Enfin, je crois. En tout cas, Kurt portait ce pantalon doré bizarre. Même si sur le moment, il le portait plus… »

« C'est pas vrai, je veux mourir… »

Un silence pesant s'installa, seulement rompu par le bruit de Blaine se tapant frénétiquement la tête contre le métal froid de la barre de protection. Finn crut que le sujet déplaisant était clos, quand le petit brun sembla réaliser quelque chose :

« Minute, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! »

« Moi ? Rien ! », se défendit le quater-back.

« Non, tout à l'heure. T'as dit que toi aussi t'avais déjà eu… ce genre de pensées… pour moi… »

« Ah, ça… C'est juste parce que quand j'vous ai vu, tu faisais à Kurt une… un truc que Rachel a jamais voulu me faire… et j'me suis dit que si j'avais été gay, j'voudrais bien coucher avec toi… »

« C'est le genre d'information que j'aurais préféré ignorer », admit Blaine, pâle comme un linge. « Mais attends… _si_ tu avais été gay ? »

« Bon, d'accord, j'suis p'tête un peu gay… Mais juste un peu, hein ! »

Blaine fit la moue. La naïveté de Finn était sans doute sa seule échappatoire à une mort par humiliation…

« C'est Puck qui va être content de l'apprendre… »

« Ouais… d'ailleurs s'il te d'mande, tu lui dis que c't'histoire de rêve sur moi faisait juste partie de votre plan, okay ? J'voudrais pas avoir un beau-frère mutilé… »

« Merci, je suis touché… », plaisanta le bouclé. « Il est très jaloux, pas vrai ? »

« J'crois, ouais… », soupira-t-il avec un regard rêveur. « J'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'trouve ça cool. Avec Rachel, ça m'énervait juste, mais là… »

« T'as vraiment l'impression que c'est parce qu'il tient à toi », termina Blaine, qui n'avait jamais vu Finn aussi sincère. Ni aussi heureux.

Un énième silence s'installa, mais toute gêne s'était envolée. Comme cette fois-là, où Blaine avait craqué pendant les répètes des Communales : ils avaient crevé l'abcès, n'en parlons plus, et vive mon beau-frère préféré !

« Dis, Finn… », reprit Blaine au bout d'un moment.

« Mmmh… ? »

« Panique pas, hein, mais il se peut que quand on descendra du télésiège, on se fasse agresser… »

Finn regarda brusquement Blaine, qui avait les yeux posés sur le télésiège juste derrière le leur. Depuis lequel Kurt et Puck les fixaient d'un air mauvais, sans doute en train de partager leur jalousie et de préparer leur vengeance.

« Okay, j'ai une idée : tu m'protèges de ton mec et j'te protège du mien ! », suggéra Finn en tendant son poing.

Blaine sourit avant de cogner son poing contre le sien.

« Marché conclu. »

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de mettre leur plan en application. Et qu'un problème autrement plus grave les attendrait à l'arrivée…

* * *

« Tiens, des oumpaloumpas géants de la montagne ! », s'écria joyeusement Brittany en voyant deux moniteurs de ski, vêtus de leur éternelle combinaison rouge, les accueillir sur la plateforme du télésiège.

« On a de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous », dit simplement l'un d'eux, blasé.

Pour éviter de se répéter, ils attendirent que tout le groupe soit là, tassé à l'arrivée du télésiège, pour faire leur annonce.

« Bon, c'est quand qu'on skie, là ?! », s'indigna Mercedes, qui en avait assez d'attendre.

« Pas de ski aujourd'hui, jeunes gens », répondit simplement un moniteur. « Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais le soleil est de sortie aujourd'hui… »

« On est en été, en même temps », nota Mike.

« Oui mais habituellement, il ne fait pas aussi chaud dans cette région… Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez dès maintenant redescendre via les télésièges… »

« Et si on veut skier quand même ? », tenta Puck.

« On ne vous laissera pas faire. La hausse brutale des températures a entraîné un fort risque d'avalanche, même un skieur confirmé ne se risquerait pas là-dedans… Nous sommes vraiment désolés et… »

« David ! »

Tous se retournèrent vers Sebastian qui venait d'hurler ce nom.

« Quoi, David ? », s'étonna Santana, qui ne savait pas si le plus choquant était cet air affolé sur son visage, ou le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom.

« Dav- Martinez ! Il est parti skier avant l'avertissement ! Il _faut_ qu'on aille le chercher ! »

« Désolé bonhomme, mais c'est hors de question », contra un moniteur. « Mais dites-nous où votre ami est allé, qu'on envoie une équipe d'urgence sur place… »

« La grotte ! La grotte dans la falaise ! Je suis sûr qu'il est là-bas ! »

« Quelle grotte ? », demanda le premier moniteur.

« Quelle falaise ? », surenchérit le second.

« Putain, vous êtes vraiment nuls à chier… Tant pis, j'y vais moi-même ! »

« Je ne crois pas, non », intervint Mister Combi Rouge Numéro Un en le maintenant par les bras pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

« Pourquoi ?! Je sais où il est et je skie mieux qu'vous deux réunis ! »

« S'il te plaît gamin, laisse faire les professionnels… », essaya Numéro Deux qui vint prêter main forte à son collège, Sebastian se débattant de plus en plus violemment.

« Sûrement pas ! Vous êtes qu'une bonne d'incompétents ! Le temps qu'vous le trouviez, il aura tout le temps de crever dans cette montagne de merde ! Mais lâchez-moi, bordel ! »

« Crie moins fort petit, ou c'est toi qui va la provoquer cette avalanche… »

« D'accord. J'laisse tomber. Mais enlevez vos sales pattes d'incompétents de moi avant que j'me mette à gerber… »

Les deux moniteurs le lâchèrent doucement, rassurés par son calme apparemment retrouvé. Mais alors qu'ils reportaient leur attention sur le reste du groupe…

« Merci, bande de couillons ! »

Le temps que tous réalisent ce qu'il s'était passé, le Warber s'était déjà élancé sur la pente à une vitesse folle.

« Mais il est fou ?! », s'écria William. « Faites quelque chose, vous ! »

« Non, laissez-le faire… Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce suricate, mais c'est le mieux placé pour intervenir… »

« Sue, as-tu perdu la tête ! »

« Non, je pense à Freedent ! T'as vu cette bande de bras cassés ?! Smythe saura le retrouver, lui… »

« Et _après_ ? »

« Après, faisons leur un peu confiance… je sais de source sûre que mon dentifrice préféré est entre de bonnes mains… »

Elle jeta un bref regard à Quinn et Santana, sidérées.

« Pas mal, votre intervention de ce matin, les filles ! Et oui, mes micros et mes caméras sont toujours en place, je sais tout… Merci de vous inquiéter autant pour le petit cœur de notre gentil Colgate… »

« Sue, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Rendors-toi, William… Allez, sacs de cellulite ambulants, on retourne dans le télésiège ! »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les moniteurs :

« Et vous, z'avez plutôt intérêt à me les ramener en un seul morceau ! Sinon, je peux vous assurer que la montagne sera très bientôt repeinte avec vos tripes. Sur ce, bonne journée messieurs ! »

Elle grimpa à son tour dans le télésiège, laissant les deux hommes avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte d'un poisson suffocant. Peut-être devraient-ils se mettre à chercher, maintenant. Ouais, ce serait une bonne idée…

* * *

« Putain, tu fais vraiment chier… », haleta Sebastian lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la grotte, apercevant les skis de Martinez juste devant.

L'homme leva vers lui un regard peiné et… rougi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sebastian ?! », cracha-t-il en se relevant brusquement, chaussant à nouveau ses skis.

« Hé, calme-toi ! J'suis déjà sympa de m'être cassé le cul à te retrouver, tu pourrais m'accueillir autrement ! »

« J'en ai marre, Sebastian… Vraiment marre… », soupira l'hispanique en se passant la main sur le front, par contrariété. « Tu m'as demandé de rester loin de toi, ce que je fais. Pourtant tu te permets de revenir me torturer une fois de plus, et tu vas repartir en me laissant encore plus brisé que la dernière fois. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, tu sais… »

« Pour hier, c'est toi qui m'a énervé avec tes remarques bizarres… », se justifia le Warbler, que leur conversation de la veille troublait toujours. « Mais c'est pas pareil, là j'suis venu te voir à cause de… »

« Je ne veux pas savoir », le coupa le professeur. « ¡ Déjame, mierda ! »

Même sans parler un mot d'espagnol, Sebastian comprit sans mal où David voulait en venir. Tout comme il comprit que le laisser skier le long de cette falaise, prêt à retourner sur la piste, n'était pas la meilleure des idées…

« Martinez, attends, il y a… »

« LAISSE-MOI ! », tonna l'homme en continuant son chemin, fébrile.

« Mais y a un putain de RISQUE D'AVALANCHE ! », s'égosilla Sebastian.

Presque aussitôt, le monde autour d'eux se mit à trembler. Les mots du Warbler résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de l'hispanique quand il s'aperçut qu'une partie de la montagne venait de s'effondrer, et dévalait à pleine vitesse la pente sur laquelle il allait s'engager. Un pas de plus et il aurait été enseveli !

Hélas, la neige ne fut pas la seule manifestation de ce séisme dévastateur…

Sebastian comprit le premier ce qui allait se passer. La falaise au pied de laquelle ils se trouvaient était elle aussi enneigée. Et quand la neige gelée est soudée à la roche, que se passe-t-il en cas d'avalanche ? La roche aussi s'effondre, bien sûr !

Et – hasard cruel ou sale coup du destin – Martinez se trouvait juste en dessous de l'éboulement de rochers qui venait tout juste de se détacher de la falaise !

« DAVID ! », s'époumona le jeune homme.

À partir de là, tout ce passa très vite.

David comprit qu'il était sur le point d'être compressé sous une cascade de pierres.

Cet abruti trop lent ne réagit pas assez vite.

Sebastian, toujours sur ses skis, fonça droit sur lui.

Il le percuta.

Tous deux furent violemment projetés sur l'épais tapis de neige.

Le calme sembla un instant régner à nouveau.

Puis le silence fut rompu.

Par le hurlement de douleur de Sebastian.

* * *

**À suivre…**

* * *

Par pitié, ne me faites pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Mon décès est incompatible avec l'écriture de la suite, n'oubliez pas ! :'(

J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre, malgré la fin des plus sadiques que je vous propose… O:)

Quoi qu'il en soit, que vous souhaitiez déverser votre haine sur moi ou donner un avis un peu plus constructif, n'hésitez pas ! **Les reviews sont là pour ça… **:P


End file.
